A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de Sara Craven
by Maag Masen
Summary: Isabella Swan sempre soube o que fazia, até Edward Cullen, deslumbrante astro do rock, pegá-la em uma situação comprometedora. Bella fica mortificada e, a julgar pelo brilho no olhar dourado dele, Edward viu tudo — e gostou
1. Prólogo

Prólogo de A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de Sara Craven

Isabella Swan sempre soube o que fazia, até Edward Cullen, deslumbrante astro do rock, pegá-la em uma situação comprometedora. Bella fica mortificada e, a julgar pelo brilho no olhar dourado dele, Edward viu tudo — e gostou! Acostumado a conseguir o que deseja, o milionário quer descobrir a identidade da bela morena que invadiu sua nova propriedade e satisfazer a paixão que ela despertou nele. Mas seduzir Bella se mostra mais difícil do que ele esperava, especialmente quando ela está decidida se manter a uma distância segura...


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 DE** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

Isabella Swan colocou a última mensagem do reverendo na última caixa de correios daquela fila de casas. Com um suspiro de alívio, montou na sua bicicleta e tomou o caminho de volta à casa paroquial.

Havia momentos, e aquele era um deles, em que ela adoraria que o reverendo Charlie Swan enviasse as mensagens por e-mail aos fiéis.

— Afinal de contas — disse Mike mais de uma vez — todos neste vilarejo têm computador em casa.

Mas o pai dela preferia o toque pessoal. E quando Bella encontrava alguém como a adorável sra. Black, que parecia louca para conversar, tomando um bom chá, porque a sobrinha dela saíra de férias, e que com certeza não tinha computador em casa, ela pensava que o pai talvez estivesse com a razão.

No entanto, na verdade aquele não era um bom dia para sair pedalando pelo vilarejo. O céu estava sem nuvens e a temperatura aumentara, e ainda por cima, estavam em plenas férias da Greenbrook School, o que deixava tudo bem mais vazio.

Bom para as crianças, pensou Bela enquanto pedalava, mas para ela, o dia seguinte traria mais trabalho.

A chefe dela, Jessica Stanley, pagava o que considerava ser uma boa quantia em dinheiro para uma jovem e pouco qualificada secretária de colégio, e esperava que Bella fizesse valer cada centavo do seu salário.

Ainda assim, o trabalho parecia importante, apesar da baixa remuneração. Trabalhar no colégio representava um tênue raio de luz na escuridão que Bella compartilhava com o pai desde a repentina morte da mãe dela, vítima de uma inesperada doença cardíaca.

Claro que o pai não gostou quando Bella resolveu abandonar a universidade, voltar para casa e cuidar dele. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, parecia aliviado com a decisão dela. Bella engoliu o orgulho e arregaçou as mangas, tentando reerguer a vida dos dois, assumindo, com todo o carinho, as tarefas paroquiais da mãe e, ao mesmo tempo, descobrindo o vocabulário da sra. Stanley, no qual "assistente" era um sinônimo de "faz-tudo".

No entanto, mesmo com todos os problemas, o trabalho permitia que ela mantivesse um restrito nível de independência e pagasse uma contribuição à paróquia local.

Em contrapartida, Bella deveria trabalhar em jornada normal, cinco dias e meio por semana, com férias de 15 dias, na primavera e no outono, muito diferente das longas férias do corpo docente.

Mas as tais férias quinzenais demoravam a chegar, e aquele dia era uma exceção, já que a sra. Stanley resolvera fazer um balanço geral da atividade do colégio sozinha.

Graças à firmeza da sra. Stanley, a Greenbrook School era um sucesso. Mesmo cobrando altíssimas mensalidades dos alunos, a sra. Stanley não dava aulas, preferia ser chamada de diretora, e a verdade é que tinha ótimo faro para encontrar bons educadores, dando oportunidade a vários novos talentos.

Um dia, quando ela se aposentasse, a escola estaria preparada para seguir em frente com o mesmo êxito sob a direção de Mike, seu único filho, que voltara de Londres no ano anterior e se transformara em sócio de uma empresa de contabilidade local, mas que ao mesmo tempo ajudava a mãe na administração do colégio.

E a esposa dele, quando ele se casasse, também teria um papel naquela história, pensou Bella, sentindo uma alegria que não tinha nada a ver com a luz do sol daquele dia.

Ela conhecia Mike desde pequena, e ele fora a primeira paixão secreta dela durante a adolescência. Enquanto as amigas fantasiavam com atores de novelas e cantores pop, Bella só pensava naquele menino alto, de cabelo claro, olhos azuis... um Adônis que vivia no mesmo vilarejo que ela.

Contudo, ele mal parecia reparar na existência dela. Bella ainda se lembrava de quando passou semanas ensaiando um casual "obrigada" ao ser escolhida como gandula para a final do torneio de tênis do vilarejo, que acontecia todos os anos, torneio do qual ele participaria. E de como ficava agitada quando se aproximavam as férias da universidade, pois ele voltaria à casa! E de como chorava quando ele resolvia passar as férias longe dali, em outro lugar, o que acontecia com muita frequência...

Na vida real, porém, quando se aproximou o momento das escolhas importantes e das decisões de que caminhos profissionais os jovens deveriam seguir, ela escutou o pai dela dizendo à mãe que Mike se mudaria para os Estados Unidos, pois queria fazer um curso de pós-graduação, e aquilo foi terrível...

Desde então, ele viajava muito pouco ao vilarejo natal, e Bella nunca imaginou que um dia voltaria definitivamente. Seis meses antes, porém, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

E ela recebeu a notícia quando a mãe de Mike entrou com o filho no pequeno cubículo que lhe servia de sala na escola e disse:

— Mike, não sei se você se lembra, mas esta é a srta. Isabella Swan...

— Claro que eu me lembro — respondeu ele, sorrindo e aproximando-se para cumprimentá-la, da mesma maneira que ela vira Mike fazendo com outras pessoas no passado. Mas, até então, ele nunca a cumprimentara. — Nós somos velhos amigos — disse Mike. — E você está linda, Bella.

Ela percebeu que o rosto estava ficando corado e lutou para evitar um tremor na voz ao dizer:

— Que bom que você voltou, Mike.

Mas logo percebeu que aquela reação poderia ter parecido um pouco exagerada... e ficou ansiosa.

Após esse dia, ele sempre passava pela salinha dela, para cumprimentá-la, quando visitava a escola. E se sentava numa das pontas da mesa para conversar, como se fossem velhos amigos, como se ela não tivesse sido sempre a "menina magrela de cabelo moreno do vilarejo", como Bella ouvira uma amiga de Mike a descrever, anos atrás, em voz alta, querendo ser escutada.

Bella permanecia sempre em alerta, educada, mas não encorajadora... pois algo lhe dizia que a sra. Stanley não aprovaria tanta intimidade entre os dois. E a verdade é que nem ela aprovava... ainda que, no fundo, gostasse daquelas visitas.

Portanto, quando Mike a convidou para jantar, ela recusou de imediato.

— Mas por quê? — insistiu ele. — Você costuma jantar, certo?

Ela hesitou.

— Mike, eu trabalho para a sua mãe. E não seria... apropriado que você convidasse uma secretária para jantar.

 _E eu preciso deste trabalho, pois encontrar outra coisa por aqui seria muito complicado..._

— Pelo amor de Deus, em que século estamos? Aliás, eu garanto que a minha mãe não diria nada.

Mas ela permaneceu altiva e percebeu que Mike adotava um distanciamento similar. Porém, quando ele insistiu pela terceira vez, ela aceitou.

Enquanto se arrumava, procurando no armário o único vestido decente que tinha, rezando para que ainda lhe servisse, ela pensou que, desde que abandonara a universidade, não voltara a sair com nenhum homem, e que mesmo naquela época tudo o que tinha acontecido foram encontros sem grande intimidade com um colega chamado Jake.

Olhando em retrospectiva, ela sabia que aqueles encontros poderiam ter levado a algo mais sério... se o destino não tivesse invadido a vida dela de forma tão cruel.

E, desde então, nada... nem ninguém...

E a verdade é que eram poucos os homens disponíveis no vilarejo. Sem contar as obrigações dela no trabalho, em casa e ajudando na casa paroquial.

Bella se sentia cansada e sem ânimo para procurar companhia. E esperava que Mike não tivesse percebido nada disso e que não a tivesse convidado para jantar por pena.

Se a situação era essa, ele conseguiu disfarçar bem durante aquela noite, e para Bella era complicado não abrir um sorriso ao se lembrar do jantar... Ele a levou a um pequeno restaurante francês, em Market Tranton, onde comeram um delicioso patê antes de passar ao _confit du canard_ , servido com ervilhas e _gratin dauphinois_ , e seguido de uma maravilhosa sobremesa: mousse de chocolate. Para beber, um vinho Bergerac suave e frutado.

Um jantar típico da região da Dordogne francesa, como ele explicou... algo que ela nunca experimentara antes, pensou Bella, mais tarde, enquanto se preparava para dormir.

Após esse jantar, eles começaram a se encontrar com frequência, embora mantivessem certa distância de colegas de trabalho quando se viam no colégio. Por outro lado, Bella não tinha certeza se a chefe sabia ou não de alguma coisa. A sra. Stanley nunca comentava nada, mas talvez não comentasse por não dar importância ao assunto. Aquilo poderia ser mais uma aventura de Mike, algo passageiro aos olhos da mãe.

No entanto, tampouco havia sinais de que se tratasse de algo passageiro, ainda que Mike não tivesse feito qualquer tentativa precipitada de levá-la para a cama, como ela, de certa maneira, esperava que acontecesse... pois, no fundo, Bella não queria continuar sendo a única virgem de 22 anos das redondezas.

Mesmo imaginando que não teria a aprovação do pai, ele não impusera tabus, lembrando-a apenas que mantivesse intacto o respeito por si mesma.

Portanto, dormir com um homem que, de certa maneira, ela começava a conhecer melhor não causaria qualquer dano à autoestima, disse Bella a si mesma. De várias maneiras, serviria como autoafirmação. Uma promessa de futuro.

No entanto, os encontros deles sempre aconteciam longe do vilarejo.

Quando, por fim, ela perguntou a razão disso, ele admitiu que preferia manter aquela história em segredo. Mike alegou que a mãe dele estava cheia de preocupações na cabeça, e que não era hora para revelar novos planos.

E Bella ficou pensando se tal hora chegaria...

A sra. Stanley, pelo menos ao mundo exterior, parecia ser uma pessoa muito compreensiva...

Como reagiria quando — e se — algum dia descobrisse que a secretária mantinha encontros secretos com o filho dela? Algo lhe dizia que a sra. Stanley reagiria mal.

Mas é melhor não se preocupar com isso agora, pensou Bella, limpando a gota de suor que chegava aos olhos com o dorso de uma das mãos.

Ela só notou um veículo que se aproximava por conta da buzina. Engolindo em seco, lutou para manter a bicicleta em equilíbrio e aproximar-se do meio-fio.

O carro era conversível e parou logo à frente.

— Oi, Isabella — disse a motorista, olhando para ela. Tratava-se de uma mulher que prendia os óculos escuros no cabelo loiro. — Continua passeando por aí nessa peça de museu?

Tentando recuperar a calma e o equilíbrio, Bella engoliu em seco.

Era Tania Denali, ela pensou. E teria reconhecido aquele tom de voz em qualquer lugar do mundo. Só não esperava ouvi-lo tão rapidamente, e preferia mantê-lo distante por mais tempo.

Relutante, ela desceu da bicicleta e se aproximou do carro.

— Oi, sra. Latimer — disse Bella, mantendo um tom de voz calmo e controlado, e sem querer parecer muito íntima, ainda que Tania fosse apenas dois anos mais velha do que ela. — Como vai?

— Eu vou bem, mas você está um pouco atrasada. Não sabe que pode me chamar novamente pelo meu nome de solteira, eu me divorciei?

 _Meu Deus_ , pensou Bella assustada. _Você se casou há 8 meses!_ E disse:

— Eu não sabia. Sinto muito.

Tania Denali deu de ombros.

— Não se preocupe. Foi um grande equívoco. A gente nem sempre acerta mesmo...

Um grande equívoco... um casamento gigantesco, em Londres, com um herdeiro milionário, com a presença de convidados da realeza... Um casamento que saiu em vários jornais e revistas de fofoca. A noiva, descrita como radiante, fora fotografada, claro, antes de perceber o tal grande equívoco...

— Uma alegria distante para todos nós — disse o vigário, naquela época, deixando o jornal de lado. E suspirou. — Agora entendo por que a igreja não quis celebrar essa união.

 _É verdade_ , pensou Bella, lembrando-se da postura séria que o pai mantinha frente ao casamento, sempre preocupado com relacionamentos que começavam com promessas de voos longos e terminavam mal.

Ela pigarreou e perguntou:

— Deve ter sido um choque para você. Vai passar as férias aqui?

— Não. Nada disso — respondeu Tania. — Voltei de vez.

E olhou para Bella, claramente analisando as roupas dela. E Bella, por sua vez, percebeu que a blusa de Tania parecia caríssima, feita sob medida.

Tania vestia uma blusa de seda com as cores do arco-íris, e a calça jeans seria uma criação de Stella McCartney. Provavelmente...

— Então — disse Tania — , que causa sagrada você está apoiando hoje? Resolveu visitar os pobres ou os doentes?

— Estou entregando impressos — respondeu Bella.

— Que filha mais maravilhosa... Não existe tempo ruim para fazer o bem, certo? — Tania girou a ignição do carro. — A gente se vê por aí, sem dúvida. Mas eu não quero passar mais tempo debaixo desse sol, Isabella. Você parece a ponto de derreter, sabia?

Bella ficou observando o carro desaparecer pela estrada, rezando para que Tania sumisse para sempre, voltando anos mais tarde, transformada, sendo uma pessoa legal e agradável.

Mas a verdade é que Tania não se curaria com o tempo. Ela era a filha única de pais que a mimavam, pais ricos. O tal comentário sobre Bella, de que era uma magricela morena, saíra de sua boca, claro...

Eleazar Denali se casara com a filha de um milionário, e o dinheiro dessa mulher o ajudou a comprar muitas terras e a transformar a fazenda de Hazelton Parva num grande negócio, envolvendo criação de cavalos.

O sucesso o enriqueceu, mas não o fez popular. As pessoas mais tolerantes diziam se tratar de um ocupado homem de negócios, e as menos caridosas o chamavam de infeliz, idiota e desalmado. Além disso, a recusa pública em ajudar, com um mísero centavo, a restauração da igreja local, uma joia de estilo vitoriano, só aumentou o distanciamento do povo em relação a ele. O que piorou ainda mais com o comentário dele de que o cristianismo era um mito fora de moda.

— Este é um país livre, ele pode pensar o que quiser, assim como nós também podemos pensar o que quisermos — disse Harry Clew, dono do pub local. — Mas não precisamos esfregar nossas ideias na cara do vigário.

No entanto, esse ódio nunca atingiu Tania diretamente, pensou Bella. Depois que ela saiu de um colégio interno, foi mandada a outro na Suíça, para aprender culinária francesa e outras habilidades. Menos as habilidades sociais, pensou Bella...

Contudo, Tania tinha razão numa coisa, pensou Bella arrumando a camiseta ao descer da bicicleta: ela estava suando muito, parecia a ponto de derreter. Mas havia uma solução para isso, e ela sabia onde encontrá-la.

Aproximando-se do portão do casarão conhecido como Ladysmere Manor, viu a surrada placa de "vende-se" caída sobre a grama. Bella pegou a tal placa e voltou a prendê-la na parede, com cuidado. Mas a verdade é que não adiantaria nada, ela pensou, com um suspiro.

Aquela propriedade estava à venda, vazia, há três anos, desde a morte de sir George Manning, um viúvo sem filhos. O herdeiro, um primo distante, que morava na Espanha, fez um leilão de tudo o que havia dentro da casa e colocou-a à venda, pedindo um preço astronômico pela propriedade.

Era uma casa estranha... Parte dela datava dos tempos jacobinos, mas as sucessivas gerações que a ocuparam construíram anexos, fizeram obras, deixando poucos traços visíveis do desenho original.

Sir George era um homem gentil, sempre de braços abertos aos habitantes locais, e que gostava de contribuir para as festas anuais e também para os festejos de Natal.

No entanto, sem a presença dele, aquela casa ficou vazia, sempre à venda, caríssima.

Num primeiro momento, surgiram interesses pela propriedade. Alguém queria montar um centro de conferências por lá. Surgiu o interesse em se construir uma casa de repouso para idosos. Um hotel entrou em contato, até um spa...

Mas o primo que morava na Espanha não queria negociar com ninguém. O preço estava fixado, e ele não aceitaria outras propostas. A casa se transformou num elefante branco.

Bella sempre adorou aquela casa, desde a infância, e resolveu cuidar um pouco do jardim, pois dessa maneira a propriedade poderia recuperar um pouco da magia, como se fosse um castelo encantado.

Ela entrou no jardim e se lembrou de que, no início, voluntários da cidade ajudaram no trabalho de limpeza, mas após uma carta da Abbot and Co, explicando que não havia um seguro para acidentes, a atividade parou.

Porém, no verão, Bella continuava trabalhando por ali. Ela não via motivos para abandonar o local por completo. E ainda por cima havia um lago, nos fundos da casa, um lago sempre vazio, onde ela podia se refrescar sem a necessidade de usar roupa de banho.

Aquilo se transformou num prazer secreto, e além disso, não atrapalhava a vida de ninguém. De certa maneira, a presença ocasional dela parecia deixar a casa menos solitária, menos abandonada.

E o mesmo acontecia com a estátua de uma mulher, nua, pronta para mergulhar nas águas do lago, que estaria ali há quase 300 anos. Por sorte, a estátua não fora vendida no leilão, ao contrário da coleção de lindas caixas de música de sir George, que se espalhou por todo o país.

— Você teve sorte — disse Bella à estátua que não sabia se representava Afrodite ou Helena de Troia, e resolveu tirar a roupa para tomar um banho no lago. Aliás, sem aquela estátua, o lago não seria o mesmo...

A água estava gelada, muito gelada, e Bella demorou para conseguir mergulhar, mas logo submergiu o corpo por completo.

Acima dela, o Sol brilhava com força, dourado.

Porém, de repente, Bella viu uma sombra. Afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto. Não. Ela não estava tendo alucinações. Um homem alto, de ombros largos e corpo perfeito, a encarava. E esse homem vestia uma camiseta preta e calça jeans. Parecia uma espécie de Lorde das Trevas e parara bem ao lado da estátua, observando-a.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ela. — E o que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estava a ponto de perguntar a mesma coisa — disse o homem, com um tom de voz profunda.

— Eu não sou obrigada a responder nada a você — retrucou Bella assustada ao perceber que os seios estavam à mostra e mergulhando o corpo na água, deixando visíveis apenas a cabeça e os ombros. — Esta é uma propriedade privada, e você a está invadindo.

— Eu acho que isso vale para nós dois — observou ele, dando um sorriso largo, com os dentes brancos se sobressaindo contra a pele branca do rosto. O cabelo acobreado e desalinhado merecia um corte. — Quem deveria estar mais surpreso? — perguntou ele.

Era difícil falar com dignidade na situação em que ela estava, mas Bella se esforçou.

— Se você for embora imediatamente, eu não avisarei às autoridades. Mas esta casa é vigiada. Existem câmeras por aqui; espero que você não esteja levando nada.

— Obrigado por avisar. Se existe algo a ser roubado, deve estar bem escondido, porque eu não vi nada...

Com cuidado, ele afastou a pilha de roupas de Bella e se sentou à margem do lago.

— Por que você não me mostra a saída mais segura? Você deve ter entrado por lá, certo?

— Eu sugiro que você saia por onde entrou, não perca tempo com isso... — disse Bella, morrendo de frio naquela água gelada, com medo de ficar doente.

— Por outro lado — disse ele — , este lugar é lindo, e não estou com pressa.

É verdade, pensou Bella, aquele lugar era mesmo lindo. Mas aquela situação era tão constrangedora que ela parecia estar vivendo um pesadelo.

— Mas eu sim... eu estou com pressa — disse ela — , e gostaria de vestir as minhas roupas.

Ele apontou para a pilha de roupas ao lado dele e disse:

— Pode ficar à vontade.

— Sem você me olhando, claro...

 _Pois preferia morrer congelada a sair nua da água na frente dele._

Ele voltou a sorrir.

— E como você sabe que eu não estava olhando quando você tirou a roupa? — perguntou ele.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Você... não...

— Não — respondeu ele. — Mas vou tentar chegar mais cedo da próxima vez.

E apalpou o bolso, como se estivesse procurando um celular.

— Alô — disse ele, ao telefone. — Sim, está tudo bem. Chego daqui a pouco. — E desligou, levantando-se. — Você foi salva pelo gongo.

— E você também — retrucou ela. — Eu estava pensando em acusá-lo de assédio sexual.

— Por uma brincadeira de nada? — perguntou ele, fazendo que não com a cabeça. — Será? Você teria de contar à polícia onde estava... o que estava fazendo... E algo me diz que você preferiria não fazer isso. — E soltou um beijo no ar, antes de dizer: — A gente se vê por aí.

Depois foi embora, sem olhar para trás.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 DE** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

Por um bom tempo, Bella ficou onde estava, pois queria ter certeza de que o homem fora embora. Depois, bem depois, ela nadou até a borda do lago e saiu da água, com as pernas tremendo.

Em condições normais, ela se secaria ao sol, mas naquele dia, vestiu-se rapidamente, com a pele molhada, desesperada para sair dali. Maldita a hora que resolvera tomar um banho naquele lago.

E ela mal se refrescara... O coração saltava no peito, descompassado. Ela se sentia suja. Doente.

 _A gente se vê por aí..._

Era a segunda vez que ela ouvia isso no mesmo dia, e não respondera nada às duas pessoas.

Ficara em silêncio.

Ela provavelmente não conseguiria evitar Tania Denali, mas poderia avisar à polícia que havia homens misteriosos pelas redondezas.

Bella vestiu a camiseta, lembrando-se dos ombros largos e dos braços musculosos do desconhecido. Ela sabia que poderia ter estado em verdadeiro perigo. Se ele tivesse se aproximado, o que ela poderia ter feito? Como lutaria contra alguém tão forte?

Tentando não deixar o cabelo com aparência de tão molhado, ela o prendeu num rabo de cavalo.

Agora, sentia-se mais bem preparada para enfrentar o mundo. E também algumas pessoas, mas não todas, que viviam nele.

Quando chegou ao portão do casarão, quase se surpreendeu ao ver que a bicicleta continuava no mesmo lugar. Bella sempre acreditou naquela velha história de que uma desgraça não anda sozinha... e sempre puxa outra. No entanto, daquela vez, para alívio dela, tal profecia não se concretizou. Subiu na bicicleta e começou a pedalar. Queria se afastar de Ladysmere Manor o mais rápido possível.

Quando voltou à casa, encontrou o pai na cozinha, sentado à mesa, com uma xícara de chá à frente dele, além de umas palavras-cruzadas e o que restava de um bolo apetitoso.

— Oi, pai. Isso parece uma delícia — disse ela.

— Bolo de gengibre — respondeu ele. — Comi um pedaço num encontro paroquial, na semana passada, e a sra. Harris preparou outro para mim.

— Você é um homem muito mimado — acusou Bella. — E o pior é que todo mundo deve estar pensando que os meus bolos são horríveis, mais duros do que uma porta.

Ele sorriu.

— Alguns se salvam... você não acha?

— Que grande elogio — disse Bella, sorrindo para o pai. — Aliás, você sabe se os viajantes já voltaram?

— Ninguém falou nada sobre isso — respondeu ele, com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. — No entanto, eu confesso que gostaria de vê-los perfeitamente instalados em Lower Kynton.

Tomara, pensou Bella, lembrando-se do rosto do desconhecido que a surpreendeu no lago.

— E como foi o sermão? — perguntou ela.

— Tudo certo, mas as caravanas voltaram, e acho que eu deveria escrever algo mais generoso, algo que indicasse caminhos alternativos, para me proteger...

E olhou para a filha, observando:

— Você está um pouco pálida.

 _Pelo menos ele não notou meu cabelo molhado..._

Ela deu de ombros e respondeu:

— Acho que tomei sol demais. E esqueci de levar um chapéu.

— Sente-se — disse o pai. — Eu vou preparar um chá para você.

— Isso seria ótimo — disse ela. — E quero um pedaço desse bolo, se for possível dividi-lo comigo, claro...

Na manhã seguinte, ela chegou cedo ao trabalho, sabendo que não dormira bem e colocando a culpa no calor.

Mas acordou um pouco mais tranquila, embora ainda pensando no encontro no lago... Seria impossível se esquecer daquela história.

Antes de ir para a cama, Bella ficou se olhando no espelho e tentando imaginar como seria sair daquelas águas, nua, e depois caminhar em direção às roupas, sendo vigiada por um desconhecido.

A verdade é que não deveria sentir vergonha de nada. O corpo estava em forma, os seios, embora pequenos, eram firmes, a barriga não demonstrava qualquer traço de gordura, e as pernas eram bem torneadas.

No entanto, ela preferia que Mike fosse o primeiro homem a vê-la nua, e não um observador insolente qualquer.

Assim que entrou na escola, ouviu a voz um tanto alterada da sra. Stanley. Ela conversava com o filho, que parecia mais calmo.

Será que Mike contou a verdade à mãe?, pensou Bella, sentindo uma vontade repentina de sair correndo.

— Não seja bobo — disse a sra. Stanley, falando cada vez mais alto. — Você não vê que isso poderia nos destruir? Quando as pessoas souberem, os pais vão ficar loucos, e com razão.

Na verdade, aquela história não parecia ter muito a ver com o caso dela com Mike, pensou Bella, que imediatamente o viu passando à frente.

— Oi, Bella — disse ele. — Você poderia preparar um chá para a minha mãe? Ela está... um pouco chateada.

— Chateada? — retrucou a sra. Stanley. — O que você esperava? Quem gostaria que uma criança inocente fosse influenciada por um drogado, um degenerado?

Bella, um pouco perdida, correu para a cozinha, para preparar o chá da sra. Stanley.

— O que aconteceu? — murmurou ela quando Mike entrou na cozinha.

— Eu saí para tomar uma cerveja com Chris Abbot... — disse ele, fazendo uma pausa para respirar fundo. — Acredite ou não, ele vendeu a propriedade... Ele vendeu a Ladysmere Manor.

— Mas essa é uma boa notícia, não é? — perguntou Bella, servindo chá numa das xícaras de porcelana da chefe. — A casa deve ser ocupada antes que seja invadida por alguém.

Mike fez que não.

— O problema é o novo proprietário: Edward Cullen.

Ele percebeu a expressão no rosto de Bella e disse:

— Você já deve ter ouvido falar nele, Bella. Uma estrela do rock multimilionária... Foi o principal guitarrista da banda Descent, até que eles se separaram, com um tremendo escândalo...

Ela se lembrava de algumas coisas... de umas histórias que ouvia ainda na universidade. E se lembrou de uma menina dizendo:

— Edward Cullen... Tenho orgasmos só de pensar nele.

Assustada, Bella perguntou a Mike:

— E por que alguém como ele moraria aqui?

Mike deu de ombros, depois pegou a bandeja de chá e respondeu:

— Ultimamente, parece que todo mundo está interessado em fins de mundo como este, Bella. Segundo Chis, Edward estava numa festa, na Espanha... onde encontrou o primo de sir George, que disse ter uma propriedade encalhada por aqui, algo que parecia impossível de ser vendido, e Edward Cullen gostou da ideia...

— Ele deve ter mudado de vida — comentou Bella.

— Pelo que me disse Chris, ele veio aqui uma vez, viu a propriedade, gostou e comprou. — Mike suspirou. — E nós vamos ter de conviver com isso.

A sra. Stanley, que se sentava numa ponta do sofá, disse:

— Eu gostaria de poder ter comprado aquela propriedade... pois queria expandir o colégio, mas a minha oferta não foi aceita. E, agora...

— Mas você não poderia pagar o preço, não poderia cobrir a oferta que ele fez — disse Mike.

— Foram feitas outras ofertas — disse a mãe. — Por que Christopher Abbot não perguntou se as pessoas continuavam interessadas? Aquela propriedade deveria ser vendida para algo que valorizasse a área.

— Acho que os contratos já foram assinados.

— Eu não quero nem pensar nisso — disse a sra. Stanley, tomando um gole do chá. — Este homem é o último tipo de pessoa que eu gostaria de ver morando por aqui. Ele vai destruir o nosso vilarejo. Nós vamos aparecer nas capas de jornais e revistas de fofoca. Ele vai fazer festas gigantescas. A polícia virá atrás de drogas e outras coisas... A nossa tranquilidade será arruinada.

Ela olhou para Bella e perguntou:

— O que o seu pai vai fazer?

Bella ficou assustada.

— Ele não poderá impedir a venda... E não acredito que faça nada com base em prejulgamentos.

— Em outras palavras — explicou a sra. Stanley — Ele não vai levantar um dedo para defender a moralidade do nosso vilarejo... Acho que você deveria voltar ao trabalho, Isabella. Eu deixei algumas correspondências na sua mesa ontem. E a Matron precisa de ajuda. Também precisamos encontrar um novo fornecedor de verduras. Por que você não começa a pedir orçamentos?

Aquele homem do lago teria algo a ver com o famoso roqueiro? Seria possível? Bella esperava que o novo proprietário aumentasse a altura dos muros ao redor da casa, pois dessa forma, ninguém teria de conviver com suas excentricidades.

Aquela foi uma manhã agitada, e a sra. Stanley não melhorou de humor quando Bella lhe mostrou a lista de toalhas de banho e de mesa que precisavam ser substituídas com urgência, antes do início do novo ano letivo. Para piorar, Bella não conseguira nenhum orçamento de fornecedor de verduras mais barato do que o atual.

— Talvez seja melhor esperar para ver se teremos alunos novos — disse a sra. Stanley.

Bella ficou ainda mais desanimada quando Mike quebrou a promessa de que faria o possível para vê-la aquela noite.

— A minha mãe quer montar uma estratégia até a hora do jantar. Não posso evitar... A gente se fala amanhã.

Voltando para casa, de bicicleta, Bella ficou pensando que, pela primeira vez, entendia a loucura da chefe. A chegada de Edward Cullen poderia ser muito ruim para o vilarejo. Hazelton Magna nunca mais seria o mesmo...

Por que ele não ficou na Espanha? Ela pensou, chateada, ao descer da bicicleta.

— Que bom que você chegou, minha querida — disse o pai, ao vê-la. — Nós temos um novo vizinho por aqui. Trata-se de Edwrad Cullen, e ele foi muito gentil ao vir se apresentar.

Bella ficou paralisada ao ver a cena. Aquele era o mesmo homem que a surpreendera no lago.

— Edward, esta é a minha filha Isabella.

— Muito prazer — disse o homem, abrindo um sorriso idêntico ao que dera no lago. — E realmente um prazer conhecê-la.

Ah não, pensou Bella, ela não poderia ficar corada naquele momento! Mas não acreditava no que via...

O homem vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, com o colarinho aberto e as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos, deixando ainda mais visível a pele branca. Ele penteara o cabelo acobreado e se barbeara.

O homem deu um passo na direção dela, mas Bella não esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Como vai? — perguntou ela, com a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

— Edward é músico — disse o pai. — Ele vai morar aqui.

— Eu já ouvi falar...

— Ah... — disse o pai. — As notícias correm rápido em cidades pequenas.

Edward Cullen abriu um sorriso.

— Eu sei disso, só espero que os habitantes deste lugar não sejam de inventar coisas...

— Não se preocupe — disse Bella, de imediato. — Nós costumamos receber muito bem os recém-chegados.

— E eu gostaria de ser aceito — disse o homem. — Aliás, saibam que sou um músico aposentado.

— Sério? — perguntou Bella, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Mas depois de tantos anos fazendo shows em estádios, entre multidões, será que você vai gostar de Hazelton Magna?

— Claro que vou — respondeu ele. — Tenho certeza de que este lugar está repleto de maravilhas ocultas e pretendo explorá-las... Além do mais, eu queria morar num lugar tranquilo, queria me acalmar, tirar proveito de outros prazeres da vida, e a casa que comprei parece perfeita para isso.

O homem ficou em silêncio por um segundo, depois olhou para o pai de Bella e disse:

— Especialmente com uma linda ninfa no lago, esperando por mim. Encontrar aquilo foi uma alegria, algo completamente inesperado.

Bella se afastou, fingindo ocupar-se com a louça suja ao lado da pia.

— Ah, a estátua... — disse o pai de Bella. — Sim, aquela escultura é linda. Um verdadeiro clássico. Um dos antigos proprietários da casa a comprou numa feira de objetos do século XVIII. Aliás ele gostou tanto da estátua que rebatizou a propriedade com o nome de Ladysmere, em sua homenagem. Até então, todos a conheciam como Hazelton Manor.

— Que ótima história — disse Edward Cullen. — Eu também adorei aquela ninfa... E não pretendo tirá-la do lugar.

— Mas a casa em si... — disse Bella, querendo mudar de assunto — está vazia há muito tempo, sabia? Acho que vai custar uma fortuna colocar tudo em ordem. Será que vale a pena?

— Isabella — advertiu o pai — , isto não é da nossa conta.

— Na verdade, trata-se de uma boa pergunta — disse Edward Cullen. — Mas estou acostumado com isso. E gostei da casa. Acho que vale a pena, sim. No entanto, o que ela mais precisa é de amor, de carinho... — disse ele, observando o rosto cada vez mais corado de Bella.

— É... — disse ela, completamente perdida.

Como ele ousava dizer aquelas coisas? E na frente do pai dela!

O pior é que a cena à beira do lago não saía da cabeça dela.

E Bella ficou pensando naquele homem rodeado de mulheres, tomando banho juntos no lago... Mas ela não gostava de rock, não gostava de roqueiros e não estaria interessada em ser amiga dele...

Por mais que ele fosse famoso, por mais que fosse rico, Bella sabia que deveria evitá-lo. Aquele homem tinha um aspecto muito nebuloso, exageradamente nebuloso.

Além do mais, ela duvidava de que ele aguentasse mais do que três meses naquele vilarejo perdido no meio do nada. E Bella, claro, poderia suportá-lo por três meses, que sempre passam rápido...

Esquece isso, disse ela a si mesma, suspirando.

Mas o pai continuava conversando com o novo morador do vilarejo.

— Eu o convidei para almoçar, Bella. Tudo bem?

— Nós vamos comer frango e salada — disse ela — Mas não sei se temos o suficiente...

— Mas eu vi um macarrão na geladeira... — disse o pai.

E era verdade. O pai adorava comer macarrão aos sábados, e ela preparara tudo com antecedência.

— Estava separado para o jantar — mentiu Bella.

— Ah... mas você não ia jantar com o Mike?

— Não... Ele vai passar a noite com a mãe, que recebeu uma notícia ruim.

— Sei... Então vamos comer o macarrão agora — sugeriu o pai.

— Tenho certeza de que o sr. Cullen poderia almoçar algo bem melhor do que o nosso macarrão...

— Existe algo melhor do que um macarrão caseiro, em boa companhia? — perguntou o antagonista. — Seria ótimo. Se não for muito trabalho, claro.

Bella se lembrou da sequência de um famoso livro de Agatha Christie, _Assassinato na casa do pastor._ Hesitante, ela contou até dez antes de perguntar:

— Vocês querem tomar uma cerveja no jardim enquanto termino de preparar o almoço? Quando estiver pronto, eu aviso.

Enquanto esquentava o forno, ela preparou o molho do macarrão.

Tomariam sorvete de sobremesa.

Vamos comer o frango à noite, ela pensou, guardando-o na geladeira.

E resolveu se ocupar das tarefas domésticas, pois assim talvez conseguisse parar de pensar naquele homem...

Se aquele fosse um dia normal, ela já teria subido para trocar de roupa, para tirar o "uniforme escolar", como ela chamava a roupa que usava para trabalhar, mas não parecia uma boa ideia vestir algo menos tapado...

O melhor seria mostrar ao recém-chegado quem era a verdadeira Isabella Swan: uma mulher eficiente, trabalhadora, responsável e madura. A filha de um pastor. Portanto, a última pessoa que nadaria nua num lago deserto.

Mas ela _nadara_ nua num lago... e ele a vira.

Bella suspirou. O pai dela era um amor, mas ela algumas vezes preferia que não fosse tão aberto a acolher desconhecidos. Para que convidar aquele homem para almoçar?

Mas tudo bem, ela tomaria cuidado com Edward Cullen. Na verdade, ela sempre estava atenta aos movimentos de desconhecidos como ele.

Bella não conhecia muito bem a trajetória de antiga banda dele, a tal Descent, mas faria algumas perguntas.

Esse homem está brincando com a gente, ela pensou. Claro que está! Só o meu pai não enxerga isso.

Porém, algo lhe dizia que o pai era tão querido na vizinhança exatamente pela inabalável crença na bondade humana.

Mas esse era outro problema...

E problemas era algo que Bella tinha de sobra naquele dia.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, agora mais profundamente.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 DE** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

Aquele foi um dos almoços mais complicados que ela já tivera.

Para piorar, fez o melhor macarrão da vida dela, e Edward Cullen não parou de repetir que estava delicioso.

Ainda por cima acompanhado de um ótimo vinho italiano que o pai encontrou na adega.

Ela o encarou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, e perguntou:

— O sr. Cullen vai dirigir. Será que ele deveria beber?

— O sr. Cullen veio andando — respondeu o próprio Edward. — E vai voltar da mesma maneira.

Será que ele já tinha se mudado? Claro que não... Ele não teria assinado nada... E como moraria lá sem luz, sem gás, sem eletricidade nem água, e ainda por cima sem nenhum móvel?

Aquele homem não dormiria num saco de dormir, cozinhando com um forno elétrico, certo?

Ele não era um aventureiro. O relógio dele era caríssimo, um Rolex, e parecia de platina.

O mais perturbador era que o pai dela parecia adorar a companhia daquele homem, ouvindo as histórias que contava sem interrompê-lo, querendo conhecer as aventuras dele.

Ela serviu a comida e se sentou, ouvindo-os conversar, observando, esperando.

Quem fala demais acaba dizendo alguma besteira, certo?

Mas o convidado deles parecia ter um charme e humor irresistíveis, além de infinitos.

Esse homem é meu pai, seu idiota, e eu o amo, pensou Bella. Se você o trair, vou encontrar uma maneira de me vingar. E não me importa o quanto isso me custe.

— Então, Edward... — disse o pai de Bella. — O seu nome verdadeiro é Tiago?

 **(Aqui ficou meio confuso pelo nome original do personagem ser JAGO, prefiri deixar assim mesmo para não perder o nexo nas falas..)**

Edward fez que não.

— A minha avó era espanhola — disse ele. — E queria que o meu nome fosse Iago, para homenagear Santiago de Compostela, mas os meus pais consideravam que tal nome tinha sido comprometido para sempre por Shakespeare, pelo menos para os ouvidos ingleses...

Bella se lembrou do personagem lago, de _Otelo_ , peça que foi obrigada a ler para uma prova de inglês. lago, um dos maiores vilões da literatura. Um mentiroso, traidor e assassino. A personificação do mal.

Aquilo parecia um aviso, e Bella ficou ainda menos inclinada a confiar nele.

Após o almoço, ela serviu café na sala de estar. Porém, ao chegar com a bandeja, encontrou Eedward sozinho, observando uma fotografia.

Sem olhar para trás, ele disse:

— A sua mãe era muito bonita.

— Sim — disse ela. — Era mesmo.

— O seu pai deve sentir muita falta dela.

— Ele não se sente solitário. O meu pai tem um trabalho e tem a mim. E também joga xadrez com um antigo diretor de colégio daqui do vilarejo, e...

Ela hesitou.

— E?

— E ele tem a Deus — disse ela relutante, esperando uma resposta cética.

— Claro que sim — foi o que ele disse. — Mas eu não estava falando nisso...

Bella resolveu não insistir no tema e perguntou:

— Cadê ele?

— Ele foi à biblioteca procurar um livro que quer me emprestar, um livro sobre a história da minha nova casa.

— Não se preocupe com o passado — disse ela. — As pessoas estão preocupadas, na verdade, é com o que você vai fazer no futuro.

— Eu encontrei dois vizinhos no caminho para cá — disse ele. — Um homem num cavalo e uma mulher com um cachorro. Os dois sorriram e me cumprimentaram, o cachorro não me mordeu... Eu não notei ansiedade por parte de ninguém.

— Eles poderiam estar fingindo — disse ela. — Nós vamos ter de nos acostumar com um vizinho famoso... e lidar com a frustração no dia em que você se cansar daqui e for embora.

— Você não está me ouvindo, querida? Aquela será a minha casa. A minha única casa. E eu vou fazer de tudo para que dê certo. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado, porque o seu pai deve estar chegando. Ah, o meu café, prefiro sem açúcar...

— Tudo bem, mas acho que esta será a primeira e última vez que vou te servir café.

— Vai sonhando...

Charlie Swan entrou na sala naquele exato momento, segurando um livro antigo e dizendo:

— As coisas nunca estão onde a gente imagina.

Isso acontece porque você nunca coloca as coisas de volta no seu devido lugar, pensou Bella.

— Obrigado — disse Edward, pegando o livro. — Pode ficar tranquilo que eu vou cuidar bem dele.

Após terem bebido o café, ele se levantou.

— Preciso ir embora. Quero passar o resto da tarde tranquilamente. Mas devo agradecê-los pelo maravilhoso almoço. Como eu não sei cozinhar, adoraria que vocês me indicassem alguns restaurantes locais.

— Eu quase nunca como fora, mas tenho certeza de que Bella conhece alguns lugares — disse o pai. — O que você me diz, filha? Tem um restaurante francês em Market Trenton, certo?

Sim, o lugar que _eu_ frequento com Mike, pensou Bella. Não vou recomendá-lo a esse homem.

— O pub aqui do vilarejo também serve comida — disse ela.

— Sim, mas é uma comida muito básica — retrucou o pai. — Você deve conhecer lugares muito melhores.

— Você poderia experimentar o restaurante do Barkland Grange — disse ela. — E um hotel e fica perto daqui. Acho que ganhou um prêmio recentemente.

— Parece ótimo — disse Edward, abrindo mais uma vez o mesmo sorriso. — Como eu arruinei o jantar de vocês, por que não me acompanham esta noite? Poderíamos ir nesse lugar.

— É muita gentileza sua — disse Charlie — , mas eu preciso terminar o meu sermão. No entanto, acho que a Bella adoraria te acompanhar, certo, querida?

Bella pensou que preferia morrer assada, mas o pior é que já dissera, e na frente do convidado do pai, que os planos para aquela noite tinham sido cancelados... A única opção seria recusar o convite, correndo o risco de deixar o pai chateado.

Mesmo sem querer, murmurou que estaria pronta às 19h30.

 _A menos que algo ruim aconteça comigo nesse meio tempo..._ Se pudesse, ela se deitaria e deixaria um trem passar por cima do corpo.

Ela ficou de pé, ao lado do pai, sorrindo e dando adeus para o convidado, pensando na enorme quantidade de coisas que tinham dado errado na vida dela em tão pouco tempo.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, ela perguntou:

— Pai, como você foi capaz de fazer isso? Você quase me ofereceu de bandeja para ele.

— Nada disso, minha querida. Ele me convidou apenas por educação. Ele comentou alguma coisa... Acho que vocês dois precisam aparar alguma aresta, me parece. Devo admitir que notei algo no ar...

— Sério? O quê? — perguntou ela. — Pai, eu não quero jantar com ele. De certa maneira, e não sei por quê, eu não me sinto bem como ele, e isso me preocupa.

 _E o pior é que não posso revelar o motivo real da minha preocupação..._

— Aliás, por que ele veio aqui hoje? — perguntou ela, engolindo em seco.

— Para se apresentar como o novo proprietário da Manor, como membro da minha paróquia.

— E você acha que tudo é tão simples? Duvido que ele vá aparecer muito na paróquia. Aliás, você se esqueceu de que eu estou saindo com o Mike?

— Mas não vai sair esta noite, querida. E o Edward, no final das contas, não conhece ninguém por aqui. Mesmo com toda fama e dinheiro, ele talvez se sinta sozinho.

 _Isso é o que ele diz..._

— Duvido — retrucou Bella. — Ele deve ter uma agenda de contatos do tamanho de uma lista telefônica.

— Mas talvez essa agenda ainda esteja dentro de uma caixa de mudança... — disse o pai.

— E eu não tenho o que vestir. Aquele lugar é muito chique.

— Ah, minha querida, se o problema é esse...

Ele foi ao escritório e saiu com várias notas na mão.

— Você comentou que abriram uma loja nova em Market Trenton, certo?

— Pai... Tem muito dinheiro aqui, eu não posso aceitar.

— Pode, sim. Pode e vai aceitar — disse ele com firmeza. — Eu sei que você ganha muito pouco na escola e acho que vai precisar de um vestido novo no futuro, para ocasiões especiais.

Para uma festa de noivado?, ela pensou, pegando as chaves do carro.

Tudo o que ela queria fazer era se esquecer daquela noite o mais rápido possível.

Quando a hora marcada se aproximou, Bella sentiu uma tensão invadindo o corpo. Ela se sentou, tentando se acalmar, mas não parava de pensar que a notícia da chegada de Edward poderia se espalhar pelo vilarejo... e rezava para que tal notícia não a envolvesse.

Ela acabou comprando dois vestidos, e não foram tão caros quanto imaginava. Um com estampa de flores e outro, que resolvera vestir aquela noite, num lindo tom de verde.

Ela o escolhera pois combinava melhor com as joias que herdara da mãe. E rezou para que a herança da mãe lhe desse um pouco mais de autoconfiança.

Bella resolveu fazer um coque com o cabelo recém lavado.

Mesmo sem o costume de usar maquiagem, acabou aplicando um pouco de batom nos lábios, um batom um pouco mais forte do que o habitual...

Quando estava pronta, sentiu uma vontade enorme de ir ao escritório do pai e dizer: "Eu preciso te contar o que aconteceu ontem..."

Naquela noite, planejava dar uma desculpa bem ensaiada a Edward, e assim livrar-se dele para sempre, deixando claro que não estava disponível nem queria ser amiga dele.

O estranho era pensar que milhares de mulheres dariam tudo para estar no lugar dela.

Quando a campainha tocou, o coração bateu tão forte que ela quase deixou escapar um grito.

Eu não deveria ter colocado este vestido. Uma calça e uma camiseta seriam mais adequados...

O pai dela abriu a porta e disse que a filha estava quase pronta. Depois, para piorar, comentou que Bella estava linda.

Ao se aproximar da porta, ela ficou assustada ao ver que Edward Cullen não estava por ali. Quem aparecera era um homem muito mais velho, de cabelo grisalho, vestindo um terno negro.

— Boa noite, srta. Swan — disse o homem, com um sotaque londrino. — O meu nome é Otto, sou o motorista do sr. Edward. Estacionei o carro ali na frente, mas se preferir eu posso dar a volta.

— Não. Não precisa — disse ela.

— O meu chefe estava ocupado respondendo alguns e-mails... Coisa de última hora. Caso contrário, teria vindo buscar a senhora.

— Não se preocupe — disse ela, entrando na limusine.

Otto foi educado, perguntando se estava muito quente ou muito frio lá dentro. Se ela queria ou não ouvir rádio.

Ela disse que estava tudo bem e não parava de pensar que não queria que aquela noite se repetisse.

Ao ver a casa se aproximando, Bella ficou paralisada. Ela começou a rezar para que a quantidade de e-mails de Edward fosse maior do que a esperada...

— Você veio! Eu estava imaginando que poderia cancelar o nosso jantar por conta de uma dor de cabeça ou algo parecido...

— Eu também... — disse ela em tom baixo.

E os dois seguiram para o restaurante. Chegando lá, ela comentou:

— Está cheio...

— Dizem que os fins de semana por aqui são concorridos — disse Edward quando uma garçonete os conduziu a uma mesa vazia, num canto do restaurante. — Eu pensei em pedir comida no quarto, mas imaginei que você se sentiria melhor aqui... pelo menos neste primeiro encontro.

— Quarto? Você tem um quarto aqui?

— Tenho. Por quê? Eu passei várias semanas aqui, pois imaginei que seria mais fácil para finalizar a compra da casa. E você tem razão quanto à comida — disse ele.

— Você conhecia o restaurante... e não disse nada. Você me fez de boba...

— Nada disso. Na verdade, eu adorei a sua sugestão. E pedi coquetéis com champanhe. São ótimos.

— Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não tomo essas coisas...

— Mas gostaria que experimentasse.

— Ah! Este não é um primeiro encontro!

— Nós já nos conhecíamos? De uma vida passada, talvez? Que interessante!

— Eu não queria dizer isso, e você sabe... Estou aqui porque não tive escolha. Por algum motivo, o meu pai gostou de você...

— Sabe, eu convidei Ted Jackson para tomar café comigo hoje... E ele me contou quem era a morena misteriosa que estava tomando banho no lago.

— Você... esteve com Ted Jackson?

— Estive. Por quê? Ele não é boa pessoa?

— É sim... Pelo menos, eu acho que é... — Ela engoliu em seco. — E você fez perguntas a ele sobre mim?

— Eis uma maneira fácil de conseguir certas informações.

— Ele vai contar tudo à esposa... — disse Bella. — E June Jackson é a maior fofoqueira do vilarejo. Aliás, ela já deve saber que estou saindo com Mike; ela sempre descobre essas coisas.

— Talvez você tenha razão, mas acho que ele está mais interessado em recuperar o jardim da minha casa.

— Que desastre... — disse Bella. — Se alguém souber que estou aqui...

— Nós somos um homem solteiro e uma mulher solteira jantando juntos. E isso é perfeitamente normal.

— Isso não tem graça nenhuma.

— Mas não é nenhuma tragédia, minha querida. Você está vendo algum paparazzi por aqui?

— E você acha que a imprensa não vai ficar interessada quando souber que você veio morar neste vilarejo, no meio do nada?

— Eu deveria me disfarçar? Deixar crescer um bigode, por exemplo?

— Talvez o melhor seria desistir dessa história — disse Bella. — Desista de comprar a casa... como desistiu da banda...

— Não — disse ele. — Não foi exatamente assim... Mas você tem razão, em parte. No entanto, eu vou ficar aqui, minha querida, pois quero que toda a vizinhança, incluindo você, fique com uma impressão melhor sobre mim.

— Sabe — disse ela, pegando a bolsa — , acho melhor eu ir para casa.

— Sendo assim, eu te acompanho — retrucou ele. — E vou ficar implorando, publicamente, para que você volte. Vou dizer: "Volte, minha querida, nem que seja pelo bem do nosso bebê". E isso seria uma maravilha para as linguarudas...

Bella ficou paralisada, olhando para ele, sem saber o que fazer. Deveria correr esse risco?

— Que bom que resolveu ficar. Vejo que você é inteligente... Vamos começar tudo outra vez? Agradeço que tenha vindo, srta. Swan. Você está linda, todos os homens deste salão devem estar mortos de inveja de mim.

— E você realmente acha que eu queria ouvir esse tipo de coisa? — perguntou ela.

— Não — disse ele. — Vamos conversar sobre o cardápio e escolher o pedido. E não diga que não quer comer nada... Vi que você mal tocou no macarrão na hora do almoço.

— Por que você está fazendo isso?

— Foi irresistível... Acontece algumas vezes... Mas agora que já saciei minha curiosidade, vamos escolher o que comer. Que tal começar com vieiras?


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 DE** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

As vieiras estavam maravilhosas, grelhadas e servidas com molho de lagosta. O prato principal foi costeletas de cordeiro com vagem e batata rosti. A sobremesa foi uma deliciosa mousse de chocolate.

Como Edward dissera, uma comida simples, mas muito bem feita.

— Acho que prefiro o seu macarrão — disse ele, sorrindo.

Era muito complicado não sorrir de volta, mas não impossível. Ela tomou outro gole do vinho escolhido por um especialista no assunto. Aquele homem parecia determinado a demonstrar-se charmoso.

E ela não poderia negar que o ambiente a envolvia. O linho imaculado da toalha, os cristais... os candelabros. O murmúrio baixo das vozes. As risadas ocasionais. E, claro, os garçons educados e muito bem treinados, que a tratavam como uma princesa, ainda que estivesse usando o vestido mais barato daquele salão.

— Você deve ser a única pessoa da cidade que pode entrar aqui sem gravata — disse Bella. — Você nunca se preocupa com isso? Será que a sua presença já é suficiente para que todas as portas se abram?

— A resposta é não, às duas perguntas — disse ele, franzindo a testa. — E acho que eu já tive uma gravata, mas não sei onde guardei. Se isso é importante para você...

— Não — disse Bella. — Foi apenas um comentário.

— Na verdade, eu enxergo isso como um grande passo. Mas agora é a minha vez. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu li o livro do seu pai hoje à tarde. Ele parece conhecer bem as histórias da minha casa, dos antigos moradores...

— Acho que sim.

— E a casa está em boas mãos agora. Espero que acredite nisso, Isabella.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso — disse ela. — E não tenho o direito de falar com você da maneira como falei lá em casa. Eu... Eu sinto muito.

 _E você não tem o direito de me chamar de Isabella._

— Mas preferia não ter vindo jantar comigo — retrucou ele.

— Claro...

— Porque não queria me ver novamente, nem pintado de ouro.

— Isso também é verdade — disse ela, ficando corada.

— E você gostaria que apagássemos as lembranças do nosso primeiro encontro.

— Gostaria — disse ela. — Gostaria muito.

— Eu entendo. Mas para mim, pelo menos, será impossível. A sua imagem, como uma Vênus nas águas, não sai da minha cabeça. E gostei de ver seu cabelo solto.

Ela sentia uma queimação por dentro. E não apenas pelas palavras que ouvia, mas pela expressão no rosto dele. Era como se estivesse nua, no meio daquele restaurante. Os mamilos enrijeciam por baixo do vestido...

No entanto, se a pele pegava fogo, a voz parecia um gelo, cortante, ao dizer:

— Por sorte, eu não me preocupo com as suas preferências.

— Você prefere tomar café aqui ou em outro lugar? — perguntou ele, acenando para o garçom.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Aqui, eu acho. As pessoas sempre ficam olhando para você, não importa onde estiver. Elas observam todos os seus passos.

— Acho que elas ficam esperando um passo em falso, mas isso não acontecerá. No entanto, saiba que não sou o único chamando a atenção aqui. Tem um trio na outra ponta do salão que não tira os olhos de você.

Ela girou a cabeça. Ficou assustada e de boca aberta.

Mike... a mãe dele... e Tania Denali! Não _podia_ ser verdade. Mike não poderia pagar um jantar naquele restaurante. E a sra. Stanley não pagaria um jantar para os três. Aliás, o que Tania estaria fazendo com eles?

Quando perceberam que ela os observava, os três começaram a conversar entre eles. E não seria difícil adivinhar o assunto, pensou Bella, chateada.

— São seus amigos?

— É a minha chefe — respondeu ela. — E o filho dela. E a filha de um vizinho.

— Eles não parecem dispostos a vir aqui. Chegaram há mais de meia hora.

— Sei... E eu poderia perder o emprego na segunda-feira.

— Por quê?

— Acho que estou me confraternizando com o inimigo — disse ela. — Pois é assim que o pessoal da cidade te enxerga.

— Alguns, talvez. Mas não todos. Ted Jackson, por exemplo, me considera um presente de Deus para a jardinaria.

— Que bom... Mas acho que não vou tomar café. Prefiro ir embora. Vou pedir um táxi na recepção.

— Para quê? Otto está à sua disposição.

— Eu prefiro me resolver sozinha.

— Mesmo se eu disser que tenho coisas a resolver, que não poderia te acompanhar?

Ela hesitou. Edward aproveitou para pegar o celular e pedir:

— Otto, a srta. Swan está pronta para ir embora.

Ela caminhou ao lado dele, assustada com os olhares de todos. Do lado de fora, o carro estava pronto. Otto segurava a porta para que ela entrasse.

Bella fez uma pausa, relutante.

— Foi um ótimo jantar — disse ela. — Muito obrigada.

— O prazer foi todo meu — respondeu ele. — Mas nem sempre será assim, Isabella.

Ele deu um passo à frente, sem pestanejar. Os dois ficaram muito próximos um do outro. Ela sentia o cheiro da pele dele... Queria dar um passo atrás, mas não podia, por conta do carro.

O que ele faria em seguida?

— Minha querida, eu não vou te beijar — disse ele. — Vou esperar até que esteja mais receptiva.

— Sendo assim, você será obrigado a esperar para sempre.

— Se for preciso, eu espero. — E ergueu uma das mãos, tocando um cacho de cabelo de Bella. Ela tremeu ao sentir o toque dele. — Boa noite, Isabella — disse ele, afastando-se.

Ela se sentou no banco traseiro. O carro começou a andar, suavemente, em direção ao vilarejo. Apesar das janelas escuras das casas, ainda estava claro. E estavam se aproximando do verão, os dias eram cada vez mais longos.

 _Você será obrigado a esperar para sempre..._

Ela não deveria ter dito isso, pensou, tremendo. Soava como um desafio.

E tudo o que ela queria era deixar claro que aquele joguinho tinha de chegar ao fim. Ela planejava manter distância dele, e não importava o relacionamento que ele mantivesse com o pai dela.

Mas claro que Bella conversaria com o pai, assim que chegasse em casa.

De alguma maneira, deveria convencê-lo de que aquela noite fora um pesadelo.

— A comida foi ótima — poderia ela dizer — mas a companhia, não. Se ele mora sozinho, pai, agora eu entendo por quê.

No entanto, convencer a sra. Stanley seria muito mais complicado, ela pensou. Que falta de sorte terem escolhido o mesmo restaurante para jantar aquela noite. E a presença de Tania fora a cereja do bolo...

Bella não deveria contar isso ao pai; ele não deveria saber que o trabalho dela estava a perigo.

Porém, em pouco tempo, a fofoca sobre o jantar da filha do vigário com o novo morador rapidamente tomaria conta do vilarejo.

A falta de sorte dela parecia em ascensão desde a chegada de Edward Cullen.

Otto insistiu em parar o carro o mais perto possível da porta da casa dela.

— Não se sabe quem poderia estar espirando por trás desses arbustos, senhorita — disse ele em tom sombrio. — Vou te deixar bem perto da porta.

— Não tem muito ladrão por aqui — disse ela. — O seu chefe é a pessoa mais misteriosa por perto.

E agradeceu, dando adeus ao motorista.

Porém, quando Bella tentou abrir a porta, percebeu que estava trancada e só então notou que a casa estava escura. Poderia ter acontecido uma emergência (alguém poderia ter ficado seriamente doente e chamado o pai dela), como costumava acontecer no caso de vizinhos idosos e algumas vezes até no caso dos mais jovens.

Por outro lado, sem aviso prévio, o sr. Swan poderia ter resolvido dormir mais cedo, pois não imaginava que a filha chagasse logo.

Ela tirou as sandálias do pé e subiu as escadas, em silêncio, para investigar. Se o pai estivesse acordado, ofereceria a ele uma xícara de chocolate quente.

Mas a porta do quarto estava aberta, e o quarto vazio.

Sim, ele fora visitar alguém, ela pensou, voltando a descer as escadas.

Ao abrir a geladeira, notou que o frango continuava intacto, exatamente como ela deixara.

Ele estará morto de fome quando voltar para casa, pensou Bella.

Foi quando ela ouviu um barulho na porta. O pai estava entrando em casa.

— Oi, querida. Está procurando comida? O restaurante era muito ruim?

— Não. Eu pensei em preparar alguma coisa para você comer.

— Mas eu também jantei fora — disse ele. — Aro Volturi telefonou, dizendo que o filho tinha enviado uma cesta de comida de presente de aniversário. Jogamos xadrez e comemos uma quiche de porco maravilhosa. Foi ótimo!

— Ah — disse ela. — Que bom.

— E a sua noite, como foi?

— Foi... — disse ela, fazendo uma pausa. — Graças a Deus, percebi que não tenho nada a ver com Edward Cullen. Nós não temos nada em comum. E não melhorei o meu conceito sobre ele.

— Quer dizer que os opostos não se atraíram neste caso?

— Não houve qualquer atração — respondeu ela, com firmeza, pensando no olhar de Edward, mas se lembrando de que, em resumo, aquela fora uma noite terrível.

Ela serviu leite quente em duas xícaras, depois misturou o chocolate. Seguia o mesmo ritual noturno de todas as noites.

Sim, aquela deveria se transformar numa noite normal, como todas as outras.

Não vou deixar que nenhum intruso atrapalhe o meu caminho.

— Eu continuo sem acreditar — disse Mike. — Eu pensei... que poderia estar vendo coisas, imaginando... O que você estava fazendo?

— Jantando — respondeu Bella, mexendo na comida que escolhera para aquele almoço de domingo. — Mas acho que você está me fazendo uma pergunta com segundas intenções. — E fez uma pausa. — Se você quer saber, eu não estava querendo ser vista por você... nem pela Tania.

— A mãe dela me telefonou — retrucou ele. — Disse que Tania estava se sentindo um pouco triste por conta do divórcio. E a minha mãe achou que seria legal convidá-la.

— Muito legal... — comentou Bella, lembrando-se de que Tania parecia a mil por hora quando conversaram.

— Além do mais — disse Mike — , ela era da minha turma quando éramos jovens.

 _E eu nunca fui dessa turma_ , pensou Bella.

— Mas isso não importa. Você sabe que a minha mãe ficou furiosa? Sabe que eu tive de convencê-la para não te demitir imediatamente?

— Obrigada — disse Bella. — Mas não era necessário. Ela não controla o que eu faço fora do colégio. Você deveria ter mencionado esse detalhe. Por outro lado, eu deveria estar jantando com _você,_ não com ele, mas você cancelou o nosso encontro. Certo, Mike? Quando vai contar à sua mãe sobre nós dois?

— Eu estava a ponto de contar — respondeu ele na defensiva. — Mas você estragou tudo. Agora vou ter de esperar até que ela se acalme. Até que ela se esqueça de Edward Cullen. E isso vai demorar. Pode ter certeza.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, depois perguntou:

— O que o seu pai tem a dizer sobre tudo isso?

— Pouca coisa — respondeu ela. — E ele não parece compartilhar a mesma opinião que vocês sobre o sr. Cullen. Aliás, o meu pai foi convidado para jantar conosco, mas estava ocupado ontem à noite.

Ele suspirou.

— Bella, o seu pai é uma pessoa ótima... uma das melhores que eu conheço... mas não é muito esperto. Ele poderia se dar mal com essa história.

— Obrigada por se preocupar — disse ela — , mas não acredito que ele mude de ideia a esta altura do campeonato. Agora, se você me dá licença, tenho trabalhos a fazer esta tarde.

— Bella... querida, eu não quero brigar com você por causa disso. Edward Cullen não vale a pena...

— Eu concordo, mas por que você não tenta mudar a cabeça da sua mãe? Por que não seguimos em frente com as nossas vidas?

— Você deveria saber que... que não é de bom tom sair com alguém como ele.

— Sair? O que é isso? Se você está dizendo que eu não deveria jantar com ele novamente, não se preocupe. Eu não tenho a menor intenção de fazer isso. Ficou satisfeito? E a sua mãe, será que ficaria?

Ela fez uma pausa, depois disse:

— Sabe de uma coisa, ninguém poderia me culpar de conduta não adequada, pois Edward Cullen não faz o meu tipo.

— Desculpe, Bella. Por que não saímos para tomar um drinque hoje à noite?

Ela ficou tentada a aceitar, mas abriu um sorriso amarelo e perguntou:

— Pode ser outro dia? Eu prometi a mim mesma que ficaria em casa, quietinha...

Na manhã de segunda-feira, ficou claro que o deslize de Bella não fora esquecido nem perdoado.

A sra. Stanley a tratava friamente, com muita frieza mesmo.

— Eu devo dizer, Isabella, que o seu pai deveria estar tão preocupado quanto eu sobre o novo vizinho. Mas acho que ele preferiu aceitá-lo sem investigar nada... O que me parece uma conduta de muito pouco discernimento.

Lembrando-se da importância da sra. Stanley para a igreja, ela foi obrigada a se calar e não dizer exatamente o que queria. E resolveu cuidar dos seus afazeres.

Um pouco mais tarde, a sra. Stanley disse que Bella deveria ir ao correio e que depois poderia ir direto para casa.

O está acontecendo?, pensou Bella. Aquilo não era normal.

No correio, June Jackson apareceu na frente dela.

— Boa tarde, srta. Swan — disse ela, em tom baixo, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. — Ouvi dizer que o novo morador do casarão é um admirador seu...

— Quanta bobagem, sra. Jackson... E como essas histórias correm rápido...

— Quer dizer que não passa de uma história sem sentido? Mas eu não conheço ninguém mais com a sua cor de cabelo neste vilarejo. E me disseram que ele esteve com o seu pai...

— Muita gente visita o meu pai, sra. Jackson. Faz parte do trabalho dele.

No entanto, pensar que as pessoas não fariam fofoca naquele vilarejo era ser inocente demais. Ao entrar em casa, ouviu o pai falando ao telefone.

— Sim, eu entendo. Aliás, eu esperava algo parecido... Amanhã de manhã, então. Obrigado.

Por um instante, Bella hesitou, porque queria entrar e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Porém, disse apenas:

— Pai, eu já cheguei.

E seguiu para a cozinha, pois queria preparar um chá.

— Parece que vão mandar alguém para vistoriar a paróquia — disse ele, entrando na cozinha. — Eles querem um relatório.

— Mas já fizeram isso antes.

— Agora querem vistoriar a torre e o teto. Querem ter certeza de que não haverá goteiras quando chover.

— Então teremos obras... O que é uma boa notícia.

— Bem... espero que sim — disse o pai, fazendo um esforço para sorrir. — Vou dar uma olhada no que eles relataram na última visita.

Bella ficou observado o pai se afastar, um pouco perdida. Não deveria se preocupar. Eles só queriam supervisionar o trabalho do pai, como sempre... Mas resolveu conversar sobre aquilo com Mike naquela mesma noite. Ele a enviara uma mensagem de texto, convidando-a para tomar um drinque, e ela aceitou.

Mesmo feliz pela oportunidade de vê-lo e esclarecer tudo, Bella também estava ansiosa...

Maldito Edward Cullen, ela murmurou baixinho, depois tomou um gole de chá.

Se não tivesse saído para jantar com ele, não haveria problemas com a sra. Stanley nem com Mike que, aliás, já teria contado tudo à mãe.

Para piorar, June Jackson já sabia de tudo...

Estava chovendo. Deveria sair de ônibus ou pedir a chave do Peugeot emprestada ao pai?

Ela sabia que tinham de economizar gasolina, mas... maldito Edward Cullen!


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 DE** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

O pub estava cheio quando ela entrou, mas imediatamente avistou Mike.

— Que dia terrível — disse ele. — Eu pedi um vinho tinto para você, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem — respondeu ela, dizendo a si mesma que ele provavelmente se esquecera da preferência dela por vinho branco. E Mike nem parecia notar o vestido novo. — O que aconteceu?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Outra segunda-feira ruim. Vamos nos sentar naquela mesa. Eles estão se levantando.

As segundas-feiras ruins pareciam uma tradição na família de Mike, pensou Bella, sentando-se.

— Acho que hoje foi um dia confuso para todo mundo. A diocese avisou ao meu pai que vai fazer uma inspeção na igreja. E acho que ele ficou preocupado...

— Imagino — disse Mike.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Pois eu esperava uma palavra positiva da sua parte... — disse ela.

— Quando o assunto envolve dinheiro, palavras positivas não costumam abundar... E a minha mãe sempre diz que manter essa igreja custa uma fortuna. Ela passou anos sem ser reformada.

— Não pelo meu pai — retrucou Bella. — Os problemas surgiram antes de ele chegar por aqui. E o meu pai faz o melhor possível para salvar a paróquia. A sua mãe sabe disso.

— Acho que ela está com problemas demais para ficar pensando nisso agora. E você deve saber disso.

Bella suspirou, baixinho, e tomou um gole do vinho tinto. Era evidente que se entender com Mike seria tarefa complicada, sobretudo por que nunca revelaria a ele o motivo que a fez aceitar aquele jantar com Edward Cullen.

E esperava que Edward nunca contasse nada a ninguém...

Ela se recostou na cadeira, ouvindo o barulho das várias conversas que aconteciam naquele pub. As pessoas se desafogavam após um dia de trabalho.

Ela estava um pouco ansiosa. No entanto, não sentia prazer por estar ao lado de Mike...

Quando a porta do pub se abriu, deixando entrar mais uma lufada de ar frio, o ambiente ficou em completo silêncio.

Ela ergueu os olhos, surpresa, e viu que todos olhavam na direção da porta. Imediatamente, soube quem tinha chegado.

Ele vestia a mesma roupa de sempre: jeans e camiseta pretos. Ao caminhar em direção ao bar, sorria e cumprimentava as pessoas pelo caminho.

Tania Denali se aproximou dele, usando um vestido muito bonito, muito chique.

Bella percebeu que Edward olhou para Tania e que, logo depois, por sorte, seguiu o seu caminho.

— Meu Deus... — murmurou Mike — era só o que faltava.

Para mim também, pensou Bella.

Tania e Edward, o casal perfeito!

— Oi — disse Tania. — O bar está cheio como sempre. Posso me sentar com vocês?

Assustada, Bella olhou para Mike, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, que inventasse alguma desculpa, que dissesse que estavam de saída, qualquer coisa.

No entanto, tudo o que ele disse foi:

— Claro, tudo bem.

— Obrigada — disse Tania. — Nossa, quem colocou essa música? Que música linda! Você sabia, Bella, que essa música foi o primeiro sucesso do Descent? Eles ficaram conhecidos da noite para o dia.

— E agora, o que eles são? — perguntou Bella em tom frio. — Anões de jardim?

— Nós, pelo menos, não desaparecemos num buraco negro — comentou Edward, que se aproximara deles, mais uma vez vindo do nada. — Muita gente gostaria que isso acontecesse... menos o proprietário, felizmente. — E sorriu para os três, encarando Bella por um bom tempo. Ela estava ficando corada. — Na verdade, pedi um champanhe para comemorar a minha chegada ao vilarejo.

Ele se sentou, esticando as pernas.

— Champanhe grátis — disse Tania. — Vejo que a partir de agora este lugar será uma festa sem fim. Mas saiba que, segundo o meu pai, a sua casa deveria ser posta abaixo, e você deveria construir uma nova...

— Pode ser... mas eu não pretendo fazer isso — respondeu Edward, olhando para Mike. — Por que não me apresenta?

— Ah, claro — disse Tania. — Este é Mike Stanley, um maravilhoso contador, cuja mãe dirige a melhor escola feminina da região. Aliás, a Isabella trabalha lá... quando não está andando de bicicleta pelo vilarejo, ajudando a igreja, claro. Mike, este é Edward Cullen.

— Como vai? — perguntou Edward, apertando a mão de Mike.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior no exato momento em que o champanhe chegou à mesa, acompanhado de algumas taças.

— Eu já bebi, obrigada — disse ela quando Edward começou a servir a bebida.

— Mas você não parece animada. Tome um pouco mais...

— Para mim também não, obrigado — disse Mike logo depois. — Estou bebendo cerveja.

— Espero que pelo menos brindem comigo — disse Edward erguendo a taça. — Aos recomeços! E aos novos amigos!

— Claro! — disse Tania. — Especialmente a estes amigos!

Após brindar, Bella tomou um gole do champanhe. Era ótimo. E a bebida chamou a atenção dela para a música. Não era o seu tipo de música preferida, mas não poderia negar que tinha o seu impacto.

— Que bom ouvir isso novamente — disse Tania a Edward.

— Sinceramente, tudo parece tão distante para mim.

— Mas foi um sucesso — insistiu ela.

— Sim, isso é verdade. Mas muita coisa que contavam sobre nós era mentira.

— Você sabe latim? — perguntou Tania. — O nome da banda...

— Sei apenas o que aprendi na escola. E o seu marido, claro, estudava comigo.

— Meu ex-marido — disse Tania. — Ei não sabia que vocês tinham frequentado a mesma escola.

— E por que saberia? — comentou ele, depois olhou para Bella e perguntou: — O que achou da música, senhorita?

— Um pouco raivosa, mas eu imagino que tenha sido proposital.

— Eu vou tomar outra cerveja — disse Mike, levantando-se.

— E eu preciso ir ao banheiro — disse Tania.

Aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, Edward perguntou a Bella:

— Ele não é apenas o filho da sua chefe, certo?

— Não — respondeu ela claramente sem fôlego. — Nós estamos... envolvidos.

— E o que a sua chefe acha disso?

— Não é da sua conta!

— Ah, minha querida... A situação é tão ruim assim?

— Não. Mas prefiro não conversar sobre isso com você.

 _Especialmente com você._

— Quão profundo é esse envolvimento?

— Não importa.

— Isso só confirma as minhas suspeitas — disse ele.

— Mas você não tem o direito de suspeitar de nada. Nem tem o direito de especular sobre a minha vida.

— Nossa! Isso parece sério mesmo.

— Por que você escolheu vir comemorar aqui?

— Eu não escolhi — respondeu ele. — Na verdade, foi a ex-senhora Latimer quem sugeriu. Ela veio com o pai esta tarde à minha casa... Viu? A minha vida, ao contrário da sua, é um livro aberto.

— Mas eu prefiro não ler este livro. Na verdade, prefiro manter distância de você no futuro.

— Aqui, neste vilarejo, seria complicado...

Pouco depois, Mike reapareceu. Tania também. Para alegria dela, Edward pediu outra garrafa de champanhe.

Bella olhou para Mike, querendo indicar que era hora de ir embora, mas ele a ignorava. E o pior é que já bebera quatro cervejas, não poderia dirigir. Ela nunca o vira beber tanto...

 _Nós deveríamos ter ido conversar em outro lugar_ , pensou Bella.

Tania não parava de falar com Edward. Ela contava casos sobre a vida dela em Londres. Ele fingia interesse.

— Eu ouvi que a Descent vai se reunir outra vez — disse Tania.

— Pura especulação — retrucou Edward.

— Você viu a reação do pessoal quando tocou a música de vocês...

— Mas nós estamos em outros momentos das nossas vidas.

— Que bobagem — disse Mike em tom ríspido. — Com um bom dinheiro em jogo, vocês voltariam a tocar amanhã.

— Acho que é hora de ir embora — disse Bella, segurando o braço de Mike.

— Não. Eu quero que ele admita...

— Tudo bem, camarada — disse Edward. — Eu admito.

— Não sou seu camarada — retrucou Mike.

O dono do pub se aproximou, dizendo:

— Sr. Stanley, acho que chegou a hora de ir para casa. Eu chamei um táxi...

— Eu posso ir embora dirigindo — disse Mike.

— Mas eu não posso permitir uma coisa dessas — disse o homem mais velho. — Se a polícia te pegar, o nome do pub ficará sujo. E você? — perguntou ele a Bella.

— Eu volto de ônibus — respondeu ela.

— Não — disse Edward. — Eu te levo para casa. E não aceito desculpas.

A viagem de volta foi estranha. Otto no volante. E os demais no assento traseiro. Tania num lado. Edward no meio. E Bella espremida num canto, colada à janela.

Seria melhor se o ambiente não estivesse completamente carregado do cheiro masculino de Edward.

— Ted Jackson... — disse Tania. — Ele é bom no que faz, mas a esposa dele é uma grande fofoqueira.

— Eu não sou um homem de segredos — disse Edward. — E prefiro manter o passado onde está, no passado.

— Todos temos o nosso passado negro — disse Tania.

— Ela também? — perguntou ele, apontando para Isabella.

— Ah, não... Ela nunca dá um passo em falso. É um exemplo para todos nós.

— Que pena... — comentou Edward. — Mas saiba que, para quem chega numa cidade nova, os fofoqueiros podem ser bem úteis.

— E você pretende construir uma piscina?

— Não. Eu tenho o lago.

— Nadar em lagos é nojento. Com tantas plantas...

— Eu acho o lago muito charmoso. Pretendo limpá-lo e usá-lo com frequência. Na companhia de uma deusa nua, claro...

Idiota, pensou Bella, com vontade de sair voando daquele carro.

— Vamos tomar um café? — perguntou Tania quando o carro se aproximava da casa em que morava. — Você também, Isabella.

— Preciso voltar ao hotel — disse Edward. — Amanhã de manhã tenho reuniões marcadas em Londres. Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. Eu te perdoo.

Edward se despediu de Tania, acompanhou-a até a porta de casa e voltou ao carro.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

— Sim. Mas eu não deveria estar aqui. Deveria ter ficado com o Mike.

— A sua lealdade é comovente.

— Ele nunca bebe tanto... Eu não entendo...

— Acho que ele misturou com uísque.

— Não invente...

— Pergunte ao dono do bar — disse Edward. — Ele me avisou.

— Ele te avisou? Por quê?

— Para evitar problemas, eu acho.

— Agora que você já comprou a casa... Acho que é tarde demais. — Bella respirou fundo antes de dizer: — A mãe de Mike, por exemplo, está morta de medo do exemplo que você dará às crianças. Ela tem medo das festas, das drogas...

— E do sexo, você esqueceu de dizer. Aliás, posso fazer jus à minha fama? — perguntou ele, aproximando-se de Bella.

Os dois ficaram colados. A boca de Edward roçava a dela. Pouco depois, tomou-a de assalto.

As mãos de Bella empurravam o peito de Edward, querendo se afastar, mas isso parecia impossível.

Ela precisava resistir. Mas ele a beijava ainda mais profundamente...

Por sorte, o carro parou.

Otto abriu a porta, e um ar frio tomou conta do ambiente. Ela estava em casa.

Isabella se levantou, mas ele veio logo atrás.

— Um conselho, minha querida. Quando resolver perder a virgindade, procure um homem sóbrio o bastante que saiba te apreciar.

— Idiota! Como você ousa falar assim comigo? Não se aproxime de mim novamente.

— Que linguajar... Espero que ninguém esteja te ouvindo neste momento.

Ela virou as costas e entrou em casa.

— Oi, já cheguei — disse Bella, mas a casa parecia deserta de novo. Ao perceber que estava sozinha, ela caiu em prantos.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 DE** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

Bella passou uma noite horrorosa, sem conseguir dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, não parava de pensar no terrível comportamento de Mike.

No entanto, o que não a deixou dormir foi a inacreditável aproximação de Edward no interior do carro... Tal lembrança a atormentava.

E o pior era admitir que, por um momento, ela desejou que Edward não parasse o que estava fazendo...

Ela fora pega de surpresa, disse a si mesma. Mas aquilo nunca voltaria a acontecer.

Quando chegou na escola, a sra. Stanley a esperava, impaciente.

— Até que enfim, Isabella. Quero que você vá à biblioteca esta manhã. Confira se todos os livros estão catalogados. Faça uma lista de todos os problemas que encontrar. Eu preciso dar uma saída.

— Tudo bem, sra. Stanley — disse Bella, embora tivesse feito o mesmo trabalho poucos meses antes.

Como ela suspeitava, a biblioteca estava em perfeita ordem.

Havia um computador por lá, e ela, embora relutante, digitou a palavra "Descent".

Rolando a página que surgiu à frente dela, apareceu uma foto de Edward sorrindo para ela, ao lado de outro rapaz, que também sorria.

Bella aproveitou para ler um breve resumo da história de Edward e da banda, chegando ao primeiro sucesso, que escutara no pub...

Milhares de shows. Aparentemente, muito álcool, drogas, problemas, envolvimento com estrelas de cinema, modelos, cantoras...

Naquele momento, entendeu porque Edward Cullen não se encaixava bem na vida do vilarejo.

Quis parar de ler, mas algo a obrigava a continuar.

 _Certas vezes, os demônios surgem em nosso interior._

Palavras de Edward... Bella tremeu.

Ela precisava encontrar alguma coisa que afastasse a mente de tudo aquilo.

Precisava de uma ocupação, e resolveu que demonstraria total eficiência no trabalho.

Decidiu, então, separar as correspondências.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou uma voz gélida.

Bella girou o corpo e viu a sra. Stanley bem atrás dela.

— Checando a correspondência — respondeu ela aturdida.

— E eu pedi?

— Não.

— Pois limite-se a fazer o que for pedido.

— Fiz uma lista das pequenas coisas que devem ser feitas na biblioteca.

— Muito bem, mas agora pode ir para casa, Isabella.

Mais uma vez, outra tarde livre.

— Obrigada, sra. Stanley — Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Estava a caminho de casa quando ouviu um barulho. Era uma grande Land Rover que se aproximava, com Alec Denali ao volante.

Bella seguiu adiante. Mais à frente, viu um carro parado ao lado da igreja. Era o carro da diocese.

Droga, esqueci de desejar sorte ao meu pai, ela pensou.

Ao se aproximar, viu um grande buquê de flores ao lado da porta principal.

Ela pegou o buquê, cheirou as flores, depois encontrou um cartão: "Oferta de paz."

Não havia remetente, mas só poderia ser coisa de Mike.

Sorrindo, entrou em casa e levou as flores à cozinha.

Pegou o celular e ligou para o trabalho de Mike.

— Bella? — Ele atendeu. — O que aconteceu? Tem um cliente me esperando, não posso falar agora.

— Você deveria saber porque estou ligando... Para agradecer, para dizer que são lindas...

— O que é lindo? Eu não estou entendendo.

— A sua "oferta de paz". As flores...

— Flores? Eu não enviei nada. Deve ter sido um erro do florista... Ou uma brincadeira de alguém. Desculpe, mas preciso desligar.

Bella ficou paralisada.

— Não... — gritou ela um bom tempo depois. — Não pode ter sido _ele..._

 _Oferta de paz..._

Ela tremia. O estômago se revirava.

Não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Receber flores de alguém como Edward era uma espécie de degradação.

Bella pegou o buquê e seguiu em direção às lixeiras.

— Podem ficar por aí — disse ela.

De volta à cozinha, resolveu preparar um omelete.

— Que surpresa! — Ela ouviu o pai dizer.

— Eu saí mais cedo do trabalho.

— Nós temos uma visita.

Ela ficou paralisada ao ver Edward Cullen entrando na cozinha.

— E acabamos de encontrar essas flores em cima da lixeira — disse o pai.

— Você sabe como elas apareceram por lá? — perguntou Edward.

— Não — respondeu Bella. — Na verdade, elas estavam na porta de casa, mas deve ter sido um engano.

— São flores caras — comentou Edward.

— Mas não são minhas.

— Que pena — disse o pai. — Deveríamos procurar o destinatário, mas o cartão desapareceu.

Na verdade, o cartão estava enfiado num dos bolsos de Bella.

— Vamos levar as flores para a igreja. Edward veio aqui para devolver o meu livro, minha querida. Eu o convidei para almoçar — disse o pai, saindo da cozinha.

Edward e Bella ficaram sozinhos.

— Nada de paz? — perguntou Edward, aproximando-se dela.

— E você duvidava?

— Não sei...

— Pode esquecer o almoço — disse ela, ríspida.

— Eu não estava contando com ele. E você poderia me envenenar. Agradeça ao seu pai.

Pouco depois, o pai voltou à cozinha.

— Edward foi embora? — perguntou ele.

— Infelizmente, sim — respondeu Bella. — Aliás, como foi a reunião?

— Nada boa... As notícias são ruins...

— Por conta do teto?

— Eles acham que não tem conserto. Mas o problema maior é a torre. Acho que vão querer interditar a igreja.

— Não! A igreja é importante para este vilarejo.

— Isso é triste, minha querida, mas já aconteceu em outros lugares. E você sabe que o bispo é um modernizador...

— Nós vamos ter de sair desta casa?

— Provavelmente. Eu devo ser enviado a Market Tranton.

— Pai, nós precisamos lutar contra isso.

— Eu sei, mas por onde começar? Precisamos de um mecenas muito rico para nos ajudar a reformar a paróquia...

Edward Cullen, ela pensou na hora. Droga!

— Isabella, nós precisamos lutar, mas não fique com essa cara — disse o pai, vendo a expressão de horror no rosto da filha.

— Acho que eu estava pensando no bispo... — disse ela, abrindo um sorriso amarelo.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 de** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

Quando voltaram as aulas, Bella ainda parecia culpada por ter separado a correspondência.

Durante o dia, porém, com a agitação das crianças, ela se esquecia dos problemas, mas à noite...

O principal problema era o fechamento da paróquia.

O pai dela parecia muito preocupado. Desde a morte da mãe, Bella não o via dessa maneira. O futuro deles seria decidido por desconhecidos...

Bella estava assustada, sem saber o que fazer.

E Mike era parte dessa confusão.

Ele nunca telefonava, não enviava mensagens. Ela ligou algumas vezes para a casa dele, mas quem atendia era a secretária eletrônica.

Que mensagem ela poderia deixar? Nunca deixava nenhuma.

Nesse meio tempo, Ted Jackson começara a trabalhar no casarão...

— Ele está reformando tudo — dizia a mulher dele, para quem quisesse ouvir, no correio.

E ela chegou a insinuar que o sr. Cullen estaria preparando um local para cultivar maconha.

Edward estava fora do vilarejo há uma semana, mas as fofocas eram constantes, e grande parte delas alimentadas pela mulher de Ted.

No entanto, Bella pensou, talvez a grande mudança do momento seria a dela. Ela poderia estar a ponto de ir embora daquele vilarejo... A menos que Mike a tomasse nos braços, dizendo:

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Vai ficar aqui comigo.

Felizmente, o sábado chegou. Ela não precisaria trabalhar até tarde, apenas de manhã.

Quando se sentou à mesa de trabalho, ficou surpresa ao ver a porta da sala da sra. Stanley fechada, embora pudesse ouvir o murmúrio da voz dela ao telefone.

Bella estava atravessando o corredor quando ouviu uma porta se abrindo.

— Isabella — disse a sra. Stanley — vamos conversar um minuto, por favor.

O tom de voz da senhora Stanley era gélido.

Ela fez um sinal para que Bella se sentasse.

— Não é hora para rodeios. Eu te chamei aqui porque não estou satisfeita com o seu trabalho.

— Não? — perguntou Bella assustada.

— E acho que é hora de encerrar a nossa relação profissional.

— Você está me despedindo? Por quê?

— Porque a natureza do seu posto de trabalho precisa mudar... A escola vai se expandir, nós precisamos de alguém que compartilhe a minha visão de trabalho, alguém que me represente a qualquer momento.

— E eu não represento?

— Ah, minha querida... Eu sei que você tenta, mas tem limitações. Você precisou deste trabalho por circunstâncias da vida, mas chegou a hora de uma mudança. Aliás, eu soube que o seu pai talvez seja transferido...

— Tudo bem — disse Bella, levantando-se. — E eu fico até o fim do período letivo?

— Não. Acho melhor você começar a arrumar sua mesa agora. Eu já fiz um cheque com o valor da sua indenização e um pouco mais... E desejo o melhor para o seu futuro, Isabella, seja lá qual for o caminho que você escolher. Infelizmente, o seu caminho não será o mesmo trilhado por nós.

A sra. Stanley devia estar incluindo o filho dela nesse "nós"... Ela devia saber de tudo desde o início...

Bella esvaziou a mesa rapidamente. Os objetos pessoais eram poucos.

Ao sair da sala, a sra. Stanley a esperava. Bella ergueu a bolsa, dizendo:

— Pode dar uma olhada. Espero que nada tenha caído aqui dentro. Um clipe, talvez...

— Não seja insolente, Isabella. E saiba que a sua atitude me deixa mais convicta sobre a decisão que tomei.

Bella foi embora, batendo a porta com força.

Estava desempregada, sem namorado... e em pouco tempo sem casa. Ou, pelo menos, fora da casa que tanto amava.

 _Mike..._ será que ele sabia dos planos da mãe? Por isso se afastara de Bella?

Se ela voltasse para casa, tão cedo, o pai desconfiaria...

Tudo o que ela precisava era de um momento de tranquilidade, e que lugar melhor do que a igreja para conseguir um pouco de paz?

Ao entrar, ficou aliviada ao ver que não havia ninguém lá dentro.

Ela se sentou.

Mas, ao fechar os olhos, ouviu:

— Você está bem?

E reconheceu aquela voz.

Edward Cullen... E ele não estava vestido de preto. Usava uma calça cáqui e uma camiseta branca.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela.

— Eu cheguei cedo... Queria copiar esse lindo altar num desenho...

— Desenho? Você...? Ah, você frequentou uma escola de arte, é verdade.

— Fico feliz que tenha pesquisado sobre a minha vida. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

— O meu pai pediu que eu viesse pegar algumas coisas — mentiu ela.

— Eu vi quando você entrou, e o seu rosto não era o de uma mulher que vinha pegar algumas coisas na igreja... Na verdade, você parecia atrás de um esconderijo.

— Não seja ridículo — retrucou Bella, ficando de pé. — Acho que já vou embora...

— Não vai pegar as encomendas?

— Não.

— Eu vim de carro, se quiser ajuda...

— Não precisa.

— Vai levar tudo nas mãos?

— Não. Acho melhor levar outra hora.

— Ótimo. Mas por que não me mostra detalhes desta igreja?

— Seria desnecessário. A igreja é pequena. Você já viu tudo.

— Mas eu soube que tem um problema com a torre...

— É verdade, um problema estrutural.

— Isso parece horrível — comentou ele.

— Sim, mas não é problema seu. Se me dá licença...

— Licença para quê? Você pretende trocar as flores dos altares?

— As flores não são responsabilidade minha.

— Quer dizer que você não costuma trazer os buquês que recebe para a igreja?

— Eu não costumo receber flores.

— Acho que já desenhei demais... — disse ele. — Vou te levar para casa.

— Obrigada, mas eu não vou para casa.

— Ah...

— Por favor, não diga nenhuma bobagem.

— Você não deveria estar no trabalho? — perguntou Edward.

— Eu fui despedida, mas o que me preocupa é a reação do meu pai... Parece que tudo está dando errado ultimamente.

Ela sentiu uma vontade louca de chorar, mas segurou as lágrimas.

Não choraria na frente dele.

Mas acabou chorando. E nunca se recuperaria de uma vergonha dessas...

Edward se sentou ao lado dela e passou um dos braços sobre os ombros de Bella. Ele colou o corpo ao dela.

Quando finalmente conseguiu parar de chorar, ela se afastou.

— Sinto muito — murmurou Bella.

— Não precisa se desculpar.

— Eu fiz papel de boba...

— Você está em choque. Mas por que foi demitida? Você recebeu um aviso prévio? Um aviso por escrito?

— Não — respondeu ela. — Ela simplesmente me disse que não sou adequada para o posto. E me ofereceu um cheque. O pior é que ela nem sabe ligar um computador...

— Não se preocupe com isso. Ela encontrará uma substituta. Se você quiser, poderia processá-la.

— Não... Eu só quero encontrar outro trabalho e seguir em frente com a minha vida.

— E este é o único problema que você está enfrentando? — perguntou Edward.

— Não... Tem esta igreja, o meu pai... Nós não podemos pagar as reformas necessárias, vamos ter de ir embora... — Ela fez uma pausa, depois disse: — A sra. Stanley mencionou isso quando me mandou embora... Ela conhece o arcebispo...

— A sua ex-chefe é cheia de mistérios... Não sei se eu matricularia uma filha minha naquela escola.

 _Uma filha minha..._

Ela sentiu uma espécie de dor corroendo as entranhas. Ele seria pai?

— Não se preocupe — disse Bella. — Ela nunca aceitaria a sua filha por lá.

— Vamos tomar alguma coisa? — sugeriu ele.

— Não, obrigada. Eu preciso conversar com o meu pai. E bobagem adiar as coisas...

— E o seu namorado? O que ele acha da atitude da mãe?

— Eu... Acho que ele não sabe de nada.

— Ah...

— O Mike vai ficar arrasado quando souber de tudo... Mas isso não é da sua conta.

— Quem vê de fora sempre enxerga melhor as coisas, sabia? — disse Edward.

— Você não está entendendo nada... Nada... Esteve tanto tempo mergulhado na decadência que não sabe o que é ser uma pessoa decente.

— Tudo bem... Voltamos à estaca zero... Sendo assim, o que eu tenho a perder?

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se aproximou e tomou-lhe os lábios. Segurando os ombros dela, deixou-a imóvel. Depois invadiu a boca de Bella com a língua.

Para ela, parecia tarefa impossível resistir, respirar, pensar...

Ao mesmo tempo, ele deslizou as mãos até a cintura de Bella, colando ainda mais o corpo ao dela.

O pior é que ela sentia uma vontade enorme de fundir-se àquele homem. Queria que aquele beijo jamais fosse interrompido.

Quando Edward a soltou, ela tremia dos pés à cabeça.

Queria chamá-lo de brutamontes, de idiota, mas a voz falhava.

— Aceite um conselho — disse Edward. — Abra os seus olhos, Isabella. Abra os seus olhos antes que seja tarde demais.

Depois foi embora, sem olhar para trás.

Bella ficou imóvel e pousou uma das mãos sobre a boca.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 de** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

Aquela foi uma tarde triste. Charlie Swan escutou, com ar sério, tudo o que Bella tinha a dizer, embora ela tenha omitido o encontro com Edward e suas consequências vergonhosas, depois se retirou para o escritório, dizendo:

— Ela não te merece, minha querida. Nunca mereceu.

Ele está preocupado comigo, pensou Bella, mas isso não é nenhuma surpresa. Ela fez o melhor possível para ser otimista, verificando on-line que tinha as qualificações necessárias para entrar na escola de pedagogas, embora descobrisse, com consternação, que teria de esperar até setembro para fazer a prova de qualificação para o ano seguinte.

O que significava que teria de encontrar alguma maneira de se sustentar nesse período.

E, para espanto dela, Mike continuava sem dizer nada, o que dificultava a tarefa de descartar por completo os comentários desagradáveis de Edward.

Vou ter de enfrentá-lo sozinha, ela pensou.

E, então, após o café da manhã do dia seguinte, ela perguntou se poderia se ausentar da oração matinal e usar o Peugeot.

— Eu preciso fazer uma coisa...

— Sim, é claro que você pode — disse o pai, examinando-a por um momento. — Quer conversar sobre isso?

Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Agora, não.

As ruas de Market Tranton estavam silenciosas enquanto Bella prosseguia pela cidade, seguindo em direção ao edifício moderno onde Mike tinha um apartamento. Ela estava prestes a entrar no estacionamento quando um carro parou na frente dela, obrigando-a a frear bruscamente.

Era um conversível com o teto levantado, mas ela o reconheceu de imediato, uma vez que saiu em disparada. Era o carro de Tania Denali e ela o estava dirigindo, usando óculos escuros e com um lenço amarrado sobre o cabelo loiro.

Bella ficou imóvel por um momento, consciente de que o coração estava batendo estranhamente, enquanto dizia a si mesma que não haveria uma explicação lógica para aquela aparição...

Em seguida, respirou fundo. Ao olhar para o estacionamento, encontrou outro carro que partia com pressa, deixando uma vaga vazia.

Uma mulher idosa acabava de sair da entrada principal do prédio quando ela chegou e segurou a porta com um sorriso amigável. Bella subiu as escadas para o primeiro andar e tocou a campainha.

Mike abriu a porta quase que imediatamente. Ele vestia um roupão e um sorriso complacente.

— Você esqueceu alguma...? — Ele começou a perguntar, mas parou, boquiaberto, quando percebeu a identidade da visitante. — Bella... o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Estou apenas tentando ser racional — disse ela, que não acreditava na própria calma, pois deveria estar caindo aos pedaços. — Posso entrar?

Seguiu-se uma nova pausa, mas ele se afastou com relutância. Ela entrou na sala e olhou em volta. A mesa na janela ainda apresentava os restos do café da manhã para dois, enquanto a porta do quarto aberta proporcionava uma visão clara da cama.

— Então... — disse ela. — Você e Tania.

— Sim — disse ele. — Mas eu não sabia que você tinha vindo nos espionar.

— Espionar? — Ela perguntou, incrédula. — Não seja ridículo. Eu não fazia a menor ideia. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Quando isso começou?

— E isso importa?

O tom dele era defensivo. Ele parecia desconfortável.

— Eu acho que tenho o direito de perguntar.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus... — disse ele, impaciente. — Você é uma boa garota, Bella, mas nós nunca tivemos nada verdadeiramente sério. Você deveria ter percebido isso.

— Estou começando a perceber — disse ela baixinho. — Mas o que não consigo entender é porque... chegamos a ter alguma coisa.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Quando vim para cá, eu precisava de uma namorada, e você... preenchia os requisitos.

— Por isso só me encontrava fora do vilarejo... Para que pudesse me trocar por Tania sem parecer um cretino?

— Será que realmente temos de conversar sobre tudo isso de novo? — perguntou ele, irritado. — Vamos dizer que tivemos alguns momentos agradáveis juntos e ponto. As coisas mudam.

Sim, pensou Bella. Eu perdi o meu trabalho. Posso perder a minha casa... E agora perdi você. Mas a verdade é que nunca tive você...

Ela ergueu o rosto. Sorriu.

— Nesse caso — disse ela — , quero te desejar toda a felicidade do mundo.

E fez uma pausa.

— Imagino que você se casará...

— Sim, quando o divórcio finalmente for assinado. — Ele não sorriu de volta. — Até lá, talvez seja melhor manter a sua boca fechada sobre nós.

— E para quem eu contaria essa história? — perguntou ela.

E foi embora, fechando a porta.

Ela voltou a Hazelton Magna, sem pensar duas vezes. Faltando um quilômetro para chegar ao vilarejo, puxou o freio, desligou o motor e ficou um tempo tentando reunir os pensamentos, avaliando as próprias reações. Bella esperava, também, que a dor parasse, como se tivesse acabado de morder algo com um dente cariado.

Afinal, Mike era o homem pelo qual ela acreditava estar apaixonada, certo?

Mas não havia nada entre eles. E ela não sentia nada... Tudo o que havia era uma voz na cabeça dizendo: "Então, é isso... acabou".

Era como resolver um quebra-cabeça interessante, mas não particularmente importante.

Olhando para trás, com uma clareza nova e repentina, ela pensou que um novo capítulo tinha se aberto na vida dela.

No entanto, como poderia ter confundido algo morno com paixão? Claro que Bella não tinha nenhuma referência para fazer uma comparação. Ou, pelo menos, não para este tipo de comparação...

 _Não! Nada disso! Esquece essa história!_

Voltando a pensar em Mike, ela finalmente entendia por que ele não a pressionara para consumar o relacionamento. Ele não fazia isso pensando nela, mas por pura indiferença.

Meu Deus, ela pensou, com ironia. Até o meu pai viu que eu estava enganando a mim mesma.

E até Edward...

 _Edward..._

Até mesmo o sussurro do nome dele a fazia tremer.

Neste momento, por fim, ela sentiu uma pontada de dor. Uma dor incrivelmente profunda e assustadoramente intensa. Uma dor capaz de mudar uma vida. Perceber tudo isso apertou a garganta e fez com que o pulso acelerasse loucamente.

Os beijos de Mike eram agradáveis, mas ela quase nunca ficava com sede de mais...

No entanto, o simples roçar da boca de Edward na dela abria uma porta para os sentidos que ela nunca sonhou existir. Oferecia uma atração tão excitante quanto perigosa.

E ele ainda não tinha tentado... Na verdade, ele provavelmente tinha se divertido ao medir a profundidade exata da inocência dela.

Talvez porque também a considerasse... uma boa garota, ela disse a si mesma, e se encolheu.

Chegou a hora de blindar-se contra esse sentimento, contra esse homem. Nada de ir de mal a pior, garota!

Amanhã, voltarei a Market Tranton e vou encontrar um trabalho num supermercado qualquer ou outra coisa que me pague um salário, ela pensou.

Fazendo isso, ela se esqueceria do passado, ignoraria o presente e se concentraria no futuro.

— A sra. Stanley foi à igreja? — perguntou Bella ao pai após servir-se de bifes de cordeiro com batatas e brócolis.

— Felizmente, não — disse o sr. Swan, servindo-se de molho de hortelã. — Eu imagino que ela passe a frequentar a igreja de São Pedro, em Gunslade, por um tempo.

Bella olhou para ele.

— Mas, pai, ela está no conselho da igreja paroquial.

— Sim, minha querida, mas isso sempre teve mais a ver com a manutenção do _status_ dela no vilarejo do que com qualquer outra coisa. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu já disse que Ãngela Weber e o noivo dela virão esta tarde, às 14h30, para conversar sobre o casamento? Este pode ser a última cerimônia de casamento da nossa igreja... Vamos ter de encontrar uma maneira de torná-lo especial.

— Ah, não diga isso. — Bella balançou a cabeça. — Se fizermos uma petição...

— Não, querida. Acho que seremos obrigados a aceitar o inevitável... embora indesejável.

Uma vez que o crumble de maçã que se seguiu ao cordeiro foi comido, Bella tirou a mesa, colocou tudo na máquina de lavar louça e levou o café para o jardim. Quando pisou no gramado, ouviu o som da campainha a distância. Ãngela e Ben tinham chegado cedo, ela pensou, comum leve sorriso.

Era um dia quente, com apenas uma leve brisa, e Bella ficou caminhando, olhando para o jardim, como se o visse pela primeira vez, tirando os sapatos para sentir a grama fresca e macia sob os pés descalços. Ela queria saber se o lilás sempre fora uma cor tão agradável, queria sentir o cheiro das primeiras rosas. Tentava capturar uma vida inteira de memórias em um único momento.

Ela não tinha ilusões sobre o que aconteceria com aquele jardim. Ele seria comprado por alguém que demoliria a casa e depois usaria o terreno para construir uma série de residências de luxo. Mas ela esperava estar a quilômetros de distância quando isso acontecesse, pensou, raivosa.

Bella se sentou sob a magnólia, no antigo banco de madeira que estava planejando pintar, e tomou um gole de café.

Uma onda de cansaço tomava conta do corpo dela. As novidades do dia cobravam o seu preço... E ela não tinha dormido bem na noite anterior. Fragmentos de sonhos perturbadores continuavam rondando a mente dela.

Acima dela, as flores de magnólia estremeceram, e, com as pálpebras semicerradas, ela viu uma sombra sobre a grama, bem à frente.

Os olhos se abriram, e ela se sentou repentinamente, quase derramando o resto do café quando percebeu quem estava parado lá.

Sem fôlego, ela perguntou:

— Como você entrou aqui?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Toquei a campainha da forma convencional, fui recebido por seu pai e conversei com ele... Mas o futuro casal chegou e ele me mandou para o jardim, para te encontrar. Algum problema?

Ela olhou para Edward.

— Será que você não entende que é a última pessoa que eu pretendia ver hoje?

 _Especialmente quando estou vestindo esta velha saia jeans desbotada e uma camiseta..._

— Sim, eu sei — disse ele. — Mas não vou deixar que isso atrapalhe o nosso encontro.

Em tom frio, ela retrucou:

— Imagino que você tenha vindo pedir desculpas.

— Por quê? Por ter te beijado? Se foi por isso, você vai ficar desapontada. Eu não me arrependo de nada.

Sem ser convidado, ele se sentou na grama, esticando as pernas compridas.

— O homem que está no topo da sua lista de _pessoas bem-vindas_ vai aparecer por aqui?

— Não — respondeu ela, lutando contra o impulso de ranger os dentes. — Acho que não. Muito pouco provável...

— Ah — disse ele, com um olhar pensativo. — Então você sabe...

— Sei — admitiu ela, seca.

— E como descobriu?

— Eu fui ao apartamento dele hoje de manhã... para conversar. — Ela ergueu o rosto. — E Tania tinha... acabado de sair.

Ele disse em voz baixa:

— E você está chateada.

— Estou arrasada — disse ela em tom desafiador. — O que é normal.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Edward se ergueram.

— Então... eu só posso dizer que sinto muito.

Houve um silêncio, depois Bella perguntou:

— Me diz uma coisa: como você descobriu?

— Eu suspeitei... naquela noite no bar. Ela insistiu tanto para irmos, e o dono do pub me disse que eles estavam discutindo... que Mike sentia ciúme de mim. Além disso, eu conheço o ex-marido de Tania, nós jantamos algumas vezes em Londres. Ele me contou certas coisas sobre o breve casamento deles, incluindo a convicção de que ela estava saindo com outra pessoa... quase desde o início. Um namorado dos velhos tempos.

Bella se mexeu, sentindo-se desconfortável.

— Mas agora eles estão se divorciando...

— Não é tão simples assim — disse Edward, fazendo que não com a cabeça. — Aparentemente, a família Latimer exigiu que os advogados elaborassem um acordo pré-nupcial. Segundo esse acordo, Tania receberia uma parte mais do que generosa no caso de divórcio... A menos que a infidelidade dela possa ser comprovada. Neste caso, ela não receberia quase nada.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Acho que foi por isso que ela pediu a Mike para ir embora de Londres... pois eles poderiam estar sendo observados.

Bella disse, entorpecida:

— E por isso ele precisava de uma namorada local... como uma cortina de fumaça.

— Tente olhar para isso como uma bênção — disse Edward. — Poderia ter sido bem pior.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— E por isso que você está aqui? Para me dizer tudo isso?

— Na verdade, não.

— E o que você quer? — perguntou ela.

— Eu vim te oferecer um emprego.

Houve um silêncio, depois Bella disse:

— Se isso é algum tipo de piada desagradável, desista...

— Muito pelo contrário, é uma oferta de emprego com horários adequados e bom salário. As obras vão começar na minha casa, na semana que vem, e eu não poderei estar sempre por perto para supervisionar, por isso preciso de um gerente de projeto no local, para resolver quaisquer problemas assim que eles ocorram e se certificar de que tudo esteja correndo bem, na hora certa. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Obviamente, pensei em você.

— Não vejo nada óbvio nisso. Você deve estar louco.

— Estou sendo prático — disse ele. — Você mora aqui, está atualmente desempregada, é totalmente confiável, sabe informática e trabalhou de forma competente na administração do colégio... segundo me disseram.

— Como você sabe disso tudo? — perguntou ela, furiosa.

— O seu pai me contou. Assim como eu, ele acha que você poderia fazer esse trabalho perfeitamente. Por um lado, as empresas que contratei são todas locais, e você provavelmente os conhece. Isso é uma grande vantagem. — Ele acrescentou, em voz baixa: — Claro que sei que você está apenas esperando para me dizer que prefere ser fervida em óleo do que aceitar a ajuda de um canalha como eu... Mas, na verdade, sou _eu_ quem precisa da sua ajuda. E tudo o que estou pedindo é que você pense nisso.

— Eu já pensei — Bella respondeu. — E a resposta é não.

— Posso perguntar por quê?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Porque você pode ter convencido o meu pai, mas eu não confio na sua palavra. E prefiro manter distância.

— E poderá manter — disse Edward. — Você não me ouviu dizer que ficarei longe daqui nas próximas semanas e exatamente por isso preciso de um gerente de projeto na casa?

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Além disso, você vai ser uma companhia para a Barbie.

Tensa, ela perguntou:

— Quem é Barbie?

— Ela vai cuidar da casa para mim. — Ele sorriu, pensativo. — Eu não sabia que se mudaria em tão pouco tempo, mas parece que está louca para ver tudo concluído.

— Que beleza... — disse Bella, em tom frio, consciente de que o coração tinha dado uma guinada estranha. — Nesse caso, por que não contratá-la como gerente de projeto? Ela parece ideal.

— Ah, ela é... — disse ele em tom suave. — De muitas maneiras. Mas ela não sabe diferenciar a extremidade de um computador de outra. E também não conhece os moradores daqui como você conhece.

Com agilidade, ele ficou de pé e sorriu para ela.

— Mas, com ela por perto, você estará a salvo de qualquer investida não desejada. Se é disso que você tem medo...

— Eu não estou com um pingo de medo — disse ela.

— Ótimo. Isso era um peso na minha mente.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Agora, espero que você pense de maneira um pouco razoável sobre a minha proposta e não seja guiada por um preconceito muito natural contra mim. Entre em contato comigo quando tiver decidido. Como eu já disse, é um trabalho, nada mais... E puramente temporário. — Ele acrescentou, baixinho. — Além disso, durante metade do tempo eu nem estarei por lá.

Um minuto depois, ela ouviu o som de um carro partindo.

Ela se inclinou no banco, tentando acalmar a respiração.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, pensou, agitada, ela aproveitaria a oportunidade e agradeceria. Mas Edward Cullen... nunca!

Que manipulador! Falar com o pai dela primeiro, fazer com que ficasse ao lado dele... antes de falar com ela.

E como ela poderia explicar ao pai que tal situação era impossível sem dar a ele os esclarecimentos adicionais que _não_ estava disposta a dar?

Suspirando, ela olhou para o relógio, percebendo que a conversa sobre o casamento estaria chegando ao fim e que era hora de levar uma bandeja de chá e biscoitos ao escritório.

Quando Ângela e Ben foram embora, ela tinha reunido uma lista de motivos perfeitamente aceitáveis para considerar aquele trabalho uma ideia ruim... ou pelo menos o suficiente bons para convencer o pai de que estava tomando uma decisão racional.

Tudo o que tenho a fazer é convencer a mim mesma, pensou Bella enquanto voltava para a casa.

Mas ela se esquecera de que o pai levaria a comunhão à casa de convalescência local... e só pode falar com ele à noite.

Ela disse, de modo abrupto:

— Pai, eu não posso aceitar a oferta de Edward.

O pai se serviu de maionese.

— Que pena, querida. Alguma razão especial?

Todas as desculpas cuidadosamente formuladas desapareceram como névoa da cabeça dela. Atônita, ela disse:

— Edward Cullen flertou comigo.

— Esta tarde?

— Não... No outro dia. — Bella comeu um pedaço de tomate. — Você não parece muito surpreso...

— E deveria estar? — O sorriso do pai era bondoso. — Você é uma menina muito bonita, Isabella.

Ela ficou corada.

— Então você deve entender por que prefiro evitá-lo...

Ele disse com calma:

— Eu acho, minha querida, que se você pretende ficar longe de todos os homens que te acham atraente, está condenada a passar os próximos anos de sua vida na clandestinidade.

Ela olhou para o pai.

— Nada disso. Você parece esquecer que eu estive saindo com alguém...

— Acredite em mim, eu não esqueci nada... — disse o pai com um toque de severidade na voz. — Mas Mike Stanley estava tão sumido ultimamente que eu tinha começado a me perguntar...

Bella inclinou a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe. Nós terminamos...

— Sei... — disse o pai, suspirando. — Foi uma pena enorme eu ter permitido que você saísse da universidade. Adoro este vilarejo, mas sempre soube que se trata de uma espécie de torre de marfim, e você deveria expandir seus horizontes. Na universidade, você aprenderia a diferenciar admiradores de falsários...

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Edward Cullen será sempre o homem errado... — disse ela. — Você sabe que uma mulher vai morar na casa dele?

— Ele me disse... E eu imaginei que você ficaria menos ansiosa...

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Então, apesar de tudo, você realmente acha que eu deveria aceitar este emprego?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Seria um paliativo bem pago até que descobríssemos o que o futuro nos reserva.

Ele fez uma pausa, pensativo.

— E ele é um homem com muitos talentos. Você sabe que ele está fazendo alguns esboços do interior da igreja?

— Ele mencionou, sim.

— Ele me mostrou os desenhos. E me deu isso...

Ele enfiou a mão na pasta, que continha os papéis do sermão, e tirou uma folha arrancada de um bloco de desenho.

Bella, esperando ver o púlpito extravagantemente esculpido, sentiu o queixo cair.

Era o desenho de uma mulher, sentada à sombra de um pilar, com uma expressão melancólica, quase perdida.

Sou eu, ela pensou.

E, com voz trêmula, disse:

— Ele é bom. Isso é como me olhar num espelho...

O pai disse com delicadeza:

— Eu gostaria que você tivesse uma expressão mais feliz neste desenho.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Eu serei mais feliz, prometo.

Após o jantar, Bella telefonou e pediu para falar com a suíte de JaEdward Cullen.

— Seu nome, por favor?

— Isabella Swan — respondeu ela com relutância.

— Srta. Swan, o sr. Cullen está esperando sua ligação.

Bella, horrorizada, ficou tentada a bater o telefone, mas Edward já estava atendendo.

— Que alegria — disse ele. — É um sinal de esperança?

É ela disse, com firmeza:

— Eu decidi aceitar o trabalho, se é isso o que você quer dizer.

— Excelente — disse ele, tranquilo. — Seria ótimo se você pudesse aparecer na minha casa amanhã de manhã, às 8h30.

Ela engasgou.

— Já?

— Claro. Ted Jackson estará por lá, e ele vai te dar uma chave. Eu tenho usado a antiga biblioteca como escritório, e o computador tem uma conexão de banda larga. Você encontrará uma lista preliminar dos itens que precisam ser supervisionados por você e os nomes das empresas que contratei até agora.

Edward fez uma pausa.

— O pessoal do aquecimento vai chegar amanhã, para instalar uma nova caldeira, e estou esperando alguém da empresa de encanamento me passar um orçamento sobre a conversão de parte da suíte principal em banheiro. Você pode tratar disso?

— Sim — Ela conseguiu dizer. — Eu acho que sim.

— A cozinha está em perfeito estado — continuou ele. — Mas eu preciso desligar. Acredite, Isabella, sou sinceramente grato a você.

Houve um clique, e Edward se foi. Deixando Bella se sentindo mole, como se tivesse tido um encontro íntimo com um tornado.

Mas era isso o que ela queria, certo?

 _Certo ?_

Ela não conseguia encontrar qualquer resposta que fizesse sentido.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 de** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

Era estranho entrar pela entrada principal, em vez de sorrateiramente, pelo "não mais quebrado", portão lateral. Estranho, mas infinitamente mais seguro.

Dando uma olhada em volta, Bella viu que Ted Jackson e sua equipe já haviam feito melhorias no lugar. As moitas e os arbustos tinham sido podados sem piedade para revelar o que poderia ser mais uma vez um canteiro. Era evidente que o gramado tinha sido cortado e estava sendo aparado.

Ela imaginou que o trabalho também teria começado no lago, mas ficaria mal se fosse até lá para ver. Território proibido, disse a si mesma, contendo um sorriso quando Ted Jackson apareceu.

— Você acorda cedo mesmo — disse ele em tom alegre. — Minha mulher não conseguiu entender quando o sr. Cullen ligou na noite passada e disse que você estaria trabalhando aqui.

E agora ficará bastante ocupada espalhando as notícias, pensou Bella, rangendo os dentes.

— Negócio engraçado aquele da escola... — disse ele. — Minha mulher disse que não consegue imaginar a sra. Stanley e aquela tal Tania frente a frente por muito tempo. Segundo ela, haverá confusão em breve.

Bella sentiu o queixo cair. Tania, ela pensou, com descrença. _Tania..._ dificilmente era uma das pessoas mais trabalhadoras do mundo... tomara o lugar dela e se tornara a nova assistente da sra. Stanley?

Certa de que a reação dela às notícias estava sendo observada com muito interesse, ela se recompôs. Apenas deu de ombros.

— Isso não é problema meu — disse Bella. — E não devo atrapalhar o seu trabalho.

— Quando o sr. Cullen entrar em contato, diga a ele que Bob Wyatt começará os trabalhos na estufa amanhã — disse ele, entregando uma chave a Bella.

Ela franziu a testa.

— O que vai ser feito por lá?

— Ele vai usar o lugar como estúdio de pintura, parece. Tem a luz certa ou algo do gênero.

Mais uma informação que ela não estava esperando, pensou Bella. Mas se tornar um artista profissional poderia ser o recomeço que ele mencionara.

Enquanto entrava na casa, a primeira impressão dela foi de que os empregados da limpeza tinham feito um excelente trabalho... Ainda que os esforços não tenham podido esconder o papel de parede descascando e a pintura gasta. Apesar do aroma fresco de limpeza e cera, a impressão geral ainda era de negligência, pensou ela, carregando as sacolas pelo longo corredor até a cozinha, na parte de trás da casa.

Ela colocou os saquinhos de chá, o café e os copos de papel no enorme armário, e guardou o leite na geladeira enorme e antiga.

Preparou um café para si mesma e o levou à biblioteca, que passara a ser apenas uma sala com um monte de prateleiras vazias, esperando que os livros de sir George tivessem encontrado boas casas.

Havia uma mesa grande, no meio da sala, com um laptop novo, além de uma impressora e um telefone. Sob a janela, havia um carrinho de artigos de papelaria, com papel para impressora, cadernos, canetas e marcadores, e duas caixas de arquivos grandes, uma contendo orçamentos, as outras catálogos, principalmente de eletrodomésticos, móveis e equipamentos de banheiro.

Quando ela ligou o laptop, havia um e-mail novo. Hesitante, ela clicou no ícone e leu: _Espero que você tenha tido uma noite restauradora, com doces sonhos._

Ela engoliu em seco, sabendo o quão longe isso estava da verdade.

Alguns dos sonhos da noite anterior, dos quais ela sentia vergonha de se lembrar, estavam longe de serem chamados de convencionalmente doces. Na verdade, eles tinham sido um incentivo para que ela começasse a trabalhar tão cedo.

Bella, com medo de voltar a dormir e mais uma vez experimentar o calor de um homem, com o corpo rígido pressionando-a contra a suavidade do colchão, ou ficar aos beijos e sentindo a fragrância inconfundível da pele dele, resolveu se levantar.

Aquilo foram fantasias, pensou ela, o oposto total de descanso, e nunca deveriam ser lembradas durante o dia.

Mas, pelo menos, ela nunca vira o rosto nem colocara nome no amante noturno.

Bella respirou fundo e continuou a leitura.

 _Sugiro que você passe algum tempo andando por aí, para que fique completamente familiarizada com a propriedade. Abra qualquer e-mail que chegue, resolva o que puder, separe o restante para que eu veja._

 _No caso de quaisquer problemas graves surgirem e você precisar de auxílio, envio os meus dados. Mas eles são estritamente para seu uso pessoal, não devem ser divulgados a qualquer outra pessoa._

 _Estou usando o quarto principal como armazenamento temporário do meu material de pintura, até que o trabalho no estúdio esteja terminado._

 _Ainda não sei quando a Barbie vai chegar, mas você encontrará lençóis novos no quarto adjacente, que eu gostaria que preparasse para ela, além do banheiro, e se certificasse de que haja sempre flores frescas à espera dela._

Ele assinou simplesmente "Edward", acrescentando o endereço de e-mail e um número de celular, juntamente com a observação: "Vou aparecer de vez em quando, para verificar o andamento da obra."

E para verificar a Barbie também, sem dúvida, pensou Bella, cerrando os lábios e se perguntando por que ele não deixava o fingimento de lado e simplesmente colocava a mulher no quarto principal.

Ocorreu-lhe que, talvez, Barbie fosse a garota que ele disputara com o colega de banda... Se assim fosse, seria um relacionamento sério, para ter durado tanto tempo, não um dos muitos encontros sexuais casuais que ele deixara implícitos.

Por outro lado, ela estava ali para fazer um trabalho, não para ficar chocada com a moral do empregador dela.

Durante aquele primeiro dia, Bella sentiu como se estivesse participando de uma maratona, destinada a terminar em último lugar.

A tarefa à sua frente era longa e mais complexa do que ela imaginara, conforme pôde perceber enquanto baixava e imprimia as instruções de Edward para o trabalho.

Apesar de tudo, Bella ficou impressionada. Ele não parecia deixar escapar nada. Pela primeira vez, ela começou a acreditar que a compra daquela propriedade não era um mero capricho momentâneo. Que tanto cuidado e atenção aos detalhes indicava que ele realmente tinha a intenção de torná-la a casa dele. Um lugar onde pudesse se estabelecer e talvez constituir uma família.

Um arrepio estranho percorreu a espinha dela ao pensar nisso, e, por um momento, ela ficou sentada, olhando ao longe, mas sem ver nada.

Rapidamente, porém, Bella se lembrou de que, quaisquer que fossem os planos de Edward, não eram da conta dela. No momento em que fossem concretizados, ela estaria longe, e os acontecimentos recentes pareceriam anedotas do passado.

Como se uma pistola de partida fosse disparada, o telefone começou a tocar, uma ligação após a outra, enquanto a campainha sinalizava a chegada dos especialistas em calefação. Depois disso, houve um fluxo constante de pessoas trazendo catálogos com mostras de papel de parede e tecidos, assim como grandes amostras de carpete.

Tudo isso emprestava à compra em domicílio uma conotação totalmente nova, pensou Bella, com ironia, enquanto as prateleiras vazias da biblioteca começavam a lotar.

O encanador chegou quando ela estava terminando de almoçar um sanduíche de queijo e tomate, e ela o levou para cima, em direção à suíte principal, grata por escapar do barulho do andar inferior.

Estava escuro dentro do quarto, pois a luz natural era bloqueada por cortinas pesadas. Bella foi até as janelas e as abriu, enquanto o encanador desaparecia pela porta de comunicação do que, em breve, viria a se tornar um quarto de vestir, para começar os cálculos.

Era um cômodo grande, mas o seu tamanho estava diminuído pelo papel de parede escuro, formal, que, por sua vez, escondia o elaborado e bonito friso de gesso logo acima. Na parede à frente da porta, havia uma enorme cama de dossel, posta de pé, como um esqueleto, despojada da copa, colchões e cortinas, mas ainda dominando o espaço.

Bella caminhou para olhar de perto. Era linda, pensou ela, passando a mão pela suave coluna, que, assim como a cabeceira da cama, com painéis presos à parede, também era feita de carvalho dourado.

Havia indícios de que tinha sido feita uma tentativa de soltar a cama, pois ela estava ligeiramente danificada.

Ordens de Edward Cullen, sem dúvida, disse Bella a si mesma.

Não era bem a cara dele uma cama assim, muito menos um ninho de amor para alguém com o nome de boneca de plástico. Não, ele escolheria algo de tamanho king size, com lençóis de cetim preto...

E parou por aí, voltando à realidade.

Que diabos você sabe sobre os homens e o que eles querem?, perguntou a si mesma, com escárnio.

Você só foi beijada com verdadeira paixão uma vez na vida... e pelo homem errado e porque ele estava com raiva.

Ciente de que o batimento cardíaco tinha acelerado, ela voltou até a janela, que abriu, deixando-a aberta para dissipar o cheiro de mofo no ar.

Quando se virou, notou um cavalete, juntamente com uma pilha de portfólios, e até mesmo quadros encostados a uma parede, e se lembrou do que Edward lhe dissera sobre o armazenamento.

Ela ficou tentada a dar uma olhada e ver se a pintura dele era tão boa quanto o desenho, mas conteve-se, com esforço. Como tantas outras coisas na vida, isso não era da conta dela.

Dizendo ao encanador que estaria no cômodo ao lado, ela foi ao quarto designado para Barbie, que parecia ser o único quarto mobiliado na casa. Havia uma mesa redonda com um abajur rosa, uma cômoda com muitas gavetas, uma pequena poltrona estofada e almofadada em verde-musgo, um tapete de pele de carneiro e, claro, uma cama novinha e grande, com o colchão ainda na embalagem protetora. Como roupa de cama, havia lençóis rosa pálido, colcha e travesseiros brancos, com ramagens com botões cor de rosa, e cortinas combinando já penduradas na janela.

— Muito romântico — murmurou ela enquanto abria as embalagens, quase quebrando uma das unhas no processo.

Ela fez a cama com a precisão de uma fórmula matemática, verificou os cabides do armário e, em seguida, colocou sabonete e toalhas no antigo banheiro, do outro lado da passagem.

— Tem muito espaço naquele quarto de vestir — observou o encanador ao sair da suíte principal. — Que tal uma banheira, além do chuveiro, já que há muito espaço? E os acessórios... cromados ou ouro? — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu trouxe algumas amostras de azulejos na van. Italianos... top de linha.

— Parecem ótimos — disse Bella. — Vou pedir ao sr. Cullen para falar com você sobre o resto.

— Em geral, é a mulher quem decide esse tipo de coisa. — Ele disse, sorrindo. — Será que ele não confia em você?

Ela ruborizou.

— Eu não vou morar aqui. Sou apenas a gerente do projeto.

O olhar dele era de um ceticismo evidente quando ele se virou.

— Entendo, minha querida.

As amostras de azulejo preencheram outra lacuna nas prateleiras, e Bella apenas começava a elaborar as perguntas sobre louças sanitárias e acessórios no e-mail que planejava enviar para Edward quando a campainha tocou, soando de novo, com urgência e prolongada, enquanto ela se aproximava da porta.

A paciência é uma virtude, ela recitou, baixinho, enquanto abria a porta da frente, ficando cara a cara com Tania Denali.

— Isabella? Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

— Trabalhando — disse Bella. — Perdi meu emprego, e Edward me ofereceu outro.

Os olhos de Tania se franziram.

— Sem dúvida, de alguma maneira, o seu pai deve tê-lo convencido de que a caridade começa em casa. — Ela deu um passo à frente. — Agora, se me der licença, eu gostaria de falar com ele.

— Bem... Edward, ou melhor, o sr. Cullen... não está aqui, srta. Denali. Ele está numa viagem de negócios.

— Mas deve ter deixado um número de contato. Você pode me dar o número.

— Lamento — disse Bella com educação. — Tenho instruções para não dá-lo a ninguém.

Tania repetiu aquela risada ligeiramente metálica que Bella odiava.

— Você não está ficando um pouco cheia de si? Este deve ser o seu primeiro dia no trabalho.

— E o seu também, certo?

Seguiu-se um silêncio tenso, então Tania disse:

— Acho que posso deixar uma mensagem.

— Claro. Vou pegar a minha agenda.

— Prefiro uma folha de papel — disse Tania, tirando uma caneta da bolsa. — E um envelope, por favor.

Bella assentiu.

— Vou pegar.

Quando chegou ao escritório, o telefone estava tocando. Era o eletricista, com um orçamento preliminar que ele confirmaria por escrito.

Bella anotou os detalhes, pegou o papel e voltou para a sala, encontrando-a vazia. Por um momento, pensou que Tania tinha se cansado de esperar e fora embora, mas o som de passos a alertou e viu que ela descia as escadas.

— Precisei ir ao banheiro. Espero que não se importe.

— Eu poderia ter mostrado para você.

— Não é necessário. — O sorriso de Tania demonstrava satisfação. — Eu vim aqui muitas vezes, conheço este lugar como a palma da minha mão.

Ela escreveu rapidamente no papel, que dobrou e colocou no envelope, selando-o com cuidado meticuloso, antes de entregá-lo a Bella.

— Devo enfatizar que é estritamente confidencial.

Bella assentiu.

— Há muita coisa confidencial por aqui — disse ela, e recebeu um olhar rancoroso em troca.

— Já que me entendeu, deixe-me aconselhá-la fortemente a manter a boca fechada. Se você não fizer isso, verá que vir trabalhar aqui foi um erro terrível. — Tania fez uma pausa. — Quem avisa amigo é.

Após a visitante indesejada estar seguramente do outro lado da porta, Bella encostou-se à madeira pesada por um momento, respirando com calma.

Se isso é ser amiga, ela pensou, não quero saber o que é ser hostil.

Os Jackson estavam errados, ela disse a si mesma. Tania e a sra. Stanley eram um par perfeito, nascidas uma para a outra.

Mas eu não vou deixar isso me abater...

Com ânimo renovado, ela voltou ao escritório e começou a elaborar uma planilha para acompanhar as obras de restauração, com frequência diária e semanal.

Bella parou para um breve bate-papo com os operários antes de eles partirem. Em seguida, fechou a porta e voltou ao computador, feliz pela casa estar finalmente calma e pela concentração não ser um problema.

Durante uma hora, mais ou menos, ela ficou totalmente absorta, com o sol da tarde se derramando pela janela.

Com um breve suspiro de satisfação, ela clicou o mouse em "imprimir". Logo depois, fez uma pausa, consciente de um barulho que não eram apenas os rangidos e gemidos de uma casa velha, mas passos que se aproximavam.

Bella ficou paralisada, olhando para a porta.

Mas eu tranquei, pensava ela, engolindo em seco. Eu sei que tranquei.

Mas você se esqueceu de fechar a janela do quarto principal, disse uma vozinha na cabeça. E um ladrão esperto não teria nenhum problema... Além de encontrar algo para roubar.

Pegando o telefone, ela foi até a porta. Depois gritou, em voz alta:

— Quem quer que seja, eu não estou sozinha. Vamos contar até três e depois chamar a polícia.

— Em vez da polícia, tente uma ambulância — Alguém retrucou. — Porque você acabou de me deixar fora de controle.

E Edward veio na direção dela, uma figura sombria, em um terno de linho cinza e camisa branca sem gola.

Bella se encostou no batente da porta.

— É você... — disse ela, ofegante. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estava prestes a perguntar a mesma coisa.

— Eu tenho trabalho para terminar.

— Muito trabalhadora... — disse ele. — Imagino que isso tenha a ver com as taxas de horas extras.

— Nem um pouco — disse ela, indignada. — Eu só queria um pouco de paz e tranquilidade.

— O que eu arruinei agora.

— Não. O trabalho está pronto para imprimir. — Ela hesitou. — Se você estava esperando encontrar a Barbie, ela ainda não está aqui.

— Ela sempre faz o que quer... — disse ele e sorriu. — O que mais aconteceu?

— Eu tenho uma lista. — disse Bella entregando-a a ele. — Ted Jackson falou que o trabalho no seu estúdio começará amanhã.

— Bem, isso é uma boa notícia. Mas não posso ser muito exigente, pois estou me preparando para uma exposição no outono.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

— Então você realmente vai investir em uma nova carreira?

— Não — disse ele. — Estou apenas voltando para a vida que tinha planejado antes do surgimento da Descent. Você está surpresa?

— Bem... Isso não é da minha conta — disse ela e depois apontou para as prateleiras. — Todos estes livros de amostras chegaram para você.

— Eu não tenho tempo de olhá-los agora. Vou levá-los comigo e depois te digo o que escolhi.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e pegou o envelope.

— A srta. Denali... Tania... deixou isto para você.

Ela assistia enquanto Edward abria o envelope e olhava para a folha de papel. Bella viu a boca dele se retesando, mas ele redobrou o papel e colocou-o de volta no envelope.

— Quer dizer que ela veio aqui, em pessoa — disse ele, fazendo uma pausa, examinando a face ruborizada de Bella.

— Ela te chateou?

— Ela não foi nada doce. — Ela mordeu o lábio. — E está no meu antigo emprego, na escola.

— Eu sei — retrucou Edward em tom lacônico. E lhe lançou outro olhar, mais perscrutador. — Isso é um problema?

Ela desviou o olhar, na defensiva.

— Na verdade, não. Aliás, eu sempre soube que não seria a nora preferida...

— Se você ainda quiser... Isso pode acontecer.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Do que você está falando?

— De Mike — disse ele — e de você. Além, é claro, da bela Tania. Porque essa história não vai durar entre eles. Na verdade, se você quer saber, eu posso garantir que não vai durar.

— Como?

Ele deu de ombros, de modo negligente.

— Ficando com ela.

— _Não!_

Ela não tinha ideia de onde aquela resposta tinha vindo nem da paixão que carregava. A elevação questionadora das sobrancelhas de Edward aumentou a queimação no rosto de Bella.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou lentamente. — Qual é a objeção?

Havia um tom estranho na voz dele, o que deu a Bella a súbita sensação de que ela estava à beira de um precipício que nem sabia que existia.

Ela disse, gaguejando um pouco:

— Porque seria cruel, a menos que você estivesse falando sério sobre ela. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Você está falando?

— Nem um pouco — disse ele. — Da mesma maneira que ela não está falando sério sobre Mike.

— Isso é um absurdo. Ela veio para ficar com ele.

Edward fez que não com a cabeça.

— Ela voltou porque não podia custear o estilo de vida que levava em Londres e estava sendo pressionada pelos pais. A fim de mantê-la por perto, o pai dela se tornou um parceiro anônimo da escola, dando a ela uma carreira e um futuro marido, tudo de uma vez só.

Ele fez uma pausa, depois continuou:

— Ele ainda quer comprar um pedaço das minhas terras, pois dessa maneira pouparia um ou dois passos no caminho até o centro do vilarejo... Eu recusei a primeira oferta. Esta é a segunda — acrescentou, colocando a carta no bolso. — Estou seriamente tentado a ver o quão longe ele está preparado para ir.

Edward fez outra pausa e, por fim, disse:

— Mas ele está desperdiçando tempo e dinheiro, comigo e com Tania, que não tem a intenção de ficar aqui quando o divórcio for assinado.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Por conta de algo que ela deixou escapar em nosso caminho para o pub naquela noite, junto com um indício nada sutil de que estava disponível.

O sorriso dele era encantador, porém tenso.

— E a oferta continua de pé. Por isso... se você ainda quiser ficar com o Mike, tudo o que tem a fazer é ser paciente. Ofereça um ombro para que ele possa chorar e espere que ele veja a luz.

Bella respirou, trêmula.

— Isso é nojento...

— Pensei que estivesse sendo prático.

— E quanto à sua... Barbie? — perguntou ela, tropeçando nas palavras. — Será que ela vai entender os aspectos práticos... quando descobrir?

— Se ela descobrir — disse ele em tom calmo — , ela vai, sem dúvida, ficar furiosa comigo. Mas não seria a primeira vez.

— Eu posso imaginar. — Ela fez que não com a cabeça. — Pessoas como você... Como vivem consigo mesmas?

— O dinheiro — disse ele — é um grande paliativo. — E fez uma pausa. — Aliás, já que nós estamos sendo práticos, você avisou ao seu pai que ficaria trabalhando até tarde e que ele ficaria sozinho esta noite?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Ele está jogando xadrez com um amigo no vilarejo. Vai jantar por lá.

— Nesse caso, você vai jantar comigo.

Ela engasgou.

— Não vou fazer nada disso. Eu preferiria... — Bella parou abruptamente.

— Você prefere morrer de fome... — disse Edward em tom suave. — Mas eu tenho certeza de que isso violaria algumas regras sobre o trabalho infantil ou sobre o trabalho nas fábricas.

— Eu não sou uma criança — disse ela de forma brusca.

— Então pare de se comportar como uma. Temos questões relativas à casa para discutir. Pense nisso como um jantar de negócios. Eu trouxe comida.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Você trouxe? Por quê?

— Porque decidi, de repente, que gostaria de jantar em minha própria casa. O que é uma ideia idiota, mas é a verdade. — Houve um silêncio e, em seguida, ele acrescentou rapidamente: — Tem um tapete no jipe, vamos fazer um piquenique. Eu sugiro o chão da sala de jantar.

De súbito, ela disse:

— Não, eu não vou fazer isso. Eu não poderia.

— Você acha que eu não vou conter minhas mãos? — perguntou Edward, soando divertido. — Querida, você é minha funcionária. Por conta de qualquer coisa desagradável que acontecer, você poderia me processar por assédio sexual. E nunca teria de trabalhar novamente. Além disso — continuou ele — , tem um monte de quadros na sala de jantar. É quase a configuração certa para uma orgia. E, como você bem salientou, tem também a Barbie. De qualquer forma — acrescentou ele em tom piedoso — , você não espera receber os pecadores arrependidos de volta? Tenho certeza de que o seu pai pensaria dessa maneira.

Ela mordeu o lábio de novo, ciente de um riso perigoso crescendo, de repente, dentro dela. Mesmo que não houvesse nada de engraçado.

— Mas só se o arrependimento for verdadeiro. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Além disso, você obviamente pensou que teria um lugar reservado... e eu estou atrapalhando.

— Se estivesse atrapalhando — disse Edward — , eu não teria sugerido que ficasse. Agora vou pegar a comida enquanto você termina de imprimir.

Parecia que a decisão sobre jantar ou não com ele tinha sido retirada das mãos dela, pensou Bella. E não apenas pela total falta de moralidade dele, mas também pela arrogância... temperada pela percepção de que o sanduíche de tomate e queijo já tinha sido comido há muito tempo e de que ela estava, de fato, extremamente faminta.

Bella estava desligando o computador quando Edward a chamou.

Ela se sentou por um momento, olhando para o nada, mas em seguida sussurrou, enquanto se levantava:

— Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso...

Ela chegou na porta da sala de jantar e parou, levantando as sobrancelhas, com incredulidade.

— Velas?

Havia quatro delas queimando, com chamas douradas constantes, nos castiçais de prata altos, colocados a uma distância segura, em volta dos cantos do tapete.

— O meu antecessor vendeu o lustre e tudo o mais... Então o cômodo precisava de algum tipo de luz. — Edward estava ajoelhado, abrindo um cesto. — Eu comprei estes castiçais na semana passada e pensei... por que não jantar em grande estilo?

Ela disse, com voz trêmula:

— Por que não? Só que ainda não está escuro.

Ele suspirou.

— Pare de picuinhas, mulher, e me ajude.

Não havia apenas comida no cesto. Havia baixelas, pratos, talheres e até taças de vinho, tudo em pares, indicando que ele realmente estaria esperando pela chegada de Barbie.

Em vez disso, ela pensou, ele estava se contentando com uma substituta...

Não pense assim, disse Bella a si mesma. Você não está participando de uma competição, está apenas passando um tempo antes do resto da sua vida, lembre-se disso.

Ela observou Edward organizar a comida no tapete.

Havia patê de truta defumada, torta de frango, salada verde e um pequeno recipiente de molho francês, além de uma baguete crocante, manteiga e uma garrafa de Chablis. Além disso, havia um pote de pêssegos em calda.

Ele olhou para Bella com um sorriso levemente torto.

— Será suficiente?

— Parece maravilhoso — disse ela. — Como se fosse uma festa.

— É exatamente como eu queria que fosse. — Ele tirou a rolha do vinho, encheu uma taça e entregou a ela. — Vamos brindar a esta casa! — disse ele. — A fênix renascendo das cinzas.

— Sim — disse ela. _E por causa de você._ Ela pensou, mas não verbalizou. — Este... é um momento especial.

— Sim — concordou ele em tom suave.

— E obrigado por compartilhá-lo comigo.

O olhar de Edward encontrou o dela. Encarando-a por um momento interminável.

Bella sentiu o coração dar um salto repentino, selvagem e totalmente perigoso quando levantou a taça e repetiu com voz rouca:

— Vamos brindar a esta casa.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 de** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

O vinho esfumado na boca, e ela estava feliz por isso. Estava grata demais pelas sutilezas de cortar pão, manteiga e patê, o que lhe dava a chance de controlar a respiração, de obter um controle geral sobre si mesma.

Enquanto comiam, ela falou, escolhendo, de propósito, um tema neutro:

— Quanto ao primo de sir George... Por que tirar tudo do lugar se queria vender a propriedade?

Edward deu de ombros.

— A partir das divagações incoerentes dele, quando nos encontramos na Espanha, suponho que ele tinha desistido de toda a esperança de vender e optou por ganhar um dinheirinho rápido com o que restava. Ele até tentou desmontar o dossel do quarto principal, mas felizmente não conseguiu.

— Ah... — disse Bella — , por isso ficou danificado.

— Sim, mas eu asseguro que será reparado e estou comprando um novo colchão feito especialmente para essa cama. — O semblante dele endureceu. — Ele me disse que esperava que vândalos colocassem fogo na casa, para que pudesse acionar o seguro.

Bella engasgou.

— Fico feliz que sir George nunca tenha sabido o tipo de primo que tinha...

— Você gostava dele, não é?

Fora da janela, a luz do sol esmorecia. No cômodo gigantesco, o tapete do piquenique tinha se tornado uma pequena ilha brilhante num mar de sombras. No lusco-fusco das velas, o rosto de Edward era todo planos e ângulos, enquanto ele a observava.

Era como se estivessem totalmente isolados, longe do resto do mundo. Não perto o bastante para se tocarem, ainda que no interior de uma intimidade estranha e potente.

Algo estava florescendo profundamente dentro dela... um desejo... uma vontade de que pudessem ficar daquele jeito para sempre, o olhar dele preso ao dela. Mas isso já não era suficiente, pois o corpo de Bella estava se agitando ao se lembrar daquelas mãos, dos lábios se abrindo sob os dele.

Deixando de lado esses pensamentos, ela disse:

— Sir George? Todo mundo gostava dele. Era muito querido e muito bom para o vilarejo.

— Bom saber — Edward disse, em tom suave, ao cortar a torta salgada.

Bella disse rapidamente:

— Ah, mas ninguém espera... — E parou, com o rosto queimando.

— Ninguém espera muito de um ex-roqueiro degenerado — disse Edward, em tom seco, colocando uma generosa fatia de torta num prato e entregando a ela. — Infelizmente, a vida é assim...

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. Disse apenas que ficamos tristes, eu acho, porque sir George não tinha um filho que cuidasse dele, e esperávamos que esta casa fosse vendida para uma família, pois assim poderia ser fundada... sei lá... uma nova dinastia, talvez. — Ela forçou um sorriso.

— O que não é nada realista, eu sei.

— Por algum motivo, se houvesse uma criança por aqui, o lago precisaria ser cercado — acrescentou ele suavemente. — E isso seria uma pena, não acha?

 _O lago..._

Ela estava grata por Edward não poder ver o quanto ela estava vermelha... Depois respirou fundo e disse:

— Apenas por um tempo... Até que aprendessem a nadar.

— É verdade... — concordou ele, em tom solene, enchendo a taça de Bella.

Ela disse rapidamente:

— Não devo beber mais.

— Por que não? Sou eu quem vai dirigir mais tarde. Como minha velha babá costumava dizer: "Aproveite por mim."

— Você teve uma babá?

Ele assentiu.

— Tive. E ela era terrível. Minha irmã e eu temíamos por nossas vidas.

A irmã também era novidade. A biografia encontrada na internet omitia esse tipo de detalhe.

— Você vê muito sua família?

— Você quer saber... se eles ainda falam comigo? — perguntou ele. — Bem, sim, mas a distância. Alice está casada com um fazendeiro de ovelhas na Austrália, e meus pais foram para lá, para ficar com ela e esperar a chegada do primeiro neto.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Me diz uma coisa...

Ele queria perguntar sobre Mike. pensou Bella. Queria perguntar sobre o estado emocional dela, mas ela não tinha ideia do que dizer.

— Se eu puder...

— Você se lembra como este cômodo estava mobiliado?

Isso era a última coisa que ela esperava ouvir, e estava muito chocada com a quantidade de vinho que tomara.

Recuperando-se, disse devagar:

— Uma mesa grande, claro... com cadeiras extra, então poderiam ficar 20 ou 30 pessoas sentadas, se necessário. E um longo aparador na parede atrás de você. Acho que era tudo de mogno vitoriano.

Edward assentiu, pensativo.

— Parece bastante assustadora. E a sala de estar?

— Ah, tinha sofás enormes, do tipo Chesterfields, e cadeiras de couro marrom, muito escuras e escorregadias. Eu me lembro de sentar nelas quando criança e de ter medo de escorregar. — Bella fez uma pausa. — Por que a pergunta?

Baixinho, ele respondeu:

— Porque vim parar aqui à procura de um esconderijo, mas agora tenho outras razões para viver aqui. E minhas ideias sobre decoração também estão mudando...

Ela se lembrou de alguns dos catálogos.

— Nada sueco, minimalista?

— Não — disse ele. — Mas nada melancólico do século XIX. Falando em melancolia, está começando a ficar frio. — Ele tirou a jaqueta e a entregou a ela. — Vista. Não posso correr o risco de minha gerente de projeto ficar gripada.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e colocou o casaco nos ombros, continuando a refeição em silêncio. Quando terminou, apoiou o garfo com um suspiro.

— Isso estava delicioso.

— Experimente isto.

Com habilidade, ele lhe deu alguns pêssegos em calda.

— Você não vai comer?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Acho que foi feito com álcool. E, como já disse, tenho que dirigir.

— Vai para o hotel?

— Não, vou passar a noite em Londres. Depois disso, em qualquer outro lugar...

O sabor doce dos pêssegos subitamente pareceu amargo.

Ela ficou de pé e disse:

— Então você quer pegar a estrada.

— Mais tarde; antes, vou te levar para casa.

— Ah, não. — Ela percebeu o tom de alarme na própria voz, viu as sobrancelhas dele se erguerem e disse: — Quero dizer... uma caminhada me fará bem. E tenho coisas a fazer antes de ir embora.

— Que coisas...?

— Eu deixei uma janela aberta lá em cima.

— Então vá e feche enquanto eu pego tudo. — Ele percebeu a hesitação dela e acrescentou com delicadeza: — São ordens do chefe, Isabella.

Na suíte principal, ela foi até a janela e ficou parada por um momento, tentando controlar a aceleração renovada dos pulsos.

Porque algo surgira entre eles naquele cômodo à luz de velas. Algo que ela nunca poderia explicar ou negar, mas que a aterrorizava. Por um momento, ela tinha pensado em dizer o inacreditável: "Não me deixe só." Ou, pior ainda: "Leve-me com você".

Quando, talvez, ela na verdade quisesse dizer: "Me possua."

O que está acontecendo comigo?, pensou Bella. Eu devo estar ficando louca.

Fechou a janela e, por um momento, ficou olhando para o próprio reflexo. A jaqueta cinza a deixava como um fantasma no reflexo do vidro. Ela moveu os ombros sob o tecido, lentamente, como se estivesse tentando pegar algum vestígio de Edward, um fragmento de memória, antes de passar a manga da roupa no rosto.

Durante um tempo, ela a segurou contra a bochecha, antes de passá-la suavemente nos lábios.

Então ela tirou o casaco e, colocando-o com cuidado sobre o braço, desceu as escadas, onde Edward estaria esperando para levá-la de volta à casa, em segurança.

Foi uma viagem silenciosa, e Bella ficou grata por isso. Ela não confiava em si mesma para falar qualquer coisa...

Eu... estou cansada, insistiu consigo mesma. É por isso que me sinto tão confusa e idiota. Amanhã estarei bem. Vou me tornar eu novamente, em vez desta criatura que não ouso reconhecer.

Edward dirigiu até a porta da casa dela e olhou para o interior escuro.

— Seu pai não parece ter voltado ainda. Quer que eu entre com você? Para nos certificarmos de que está tudo bem?

— Não precisa — Apressou-se ela a dizer, procurando a maçaneta da porta do carona. — O que poderia acontecer por aqui?

— Você é quem sabe... Mas eu ouvi quando você disse que ligaria para a polícia, ainda hoje...

— A sua casa é muito grande. Alguém poderia pensar que havia coisas que valeriam a pena roubar. — Ela fez uma pausa, acrescentando: — Boa noite e muito obrigada pela refeição.

— O prazer foi todo meu.

E a dor foi minha, ela pensou, cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos quando finalmente ficou sozinha na casa escura, ouvindo o jipe se afastando.

Mas as pessoas não dizem que o prazer e a dor são dois lados da mesma moeda?

De repente, ela percebeu o quanto gostaria de nunca saber disso...

A primeira coisa que Bella viu quando chegou ao casarão na manhã seguinte foi o tapete sobre as costas da cadeira. Mordendo os lábios, ela o dobrou com cuidado e o colocou sobre uma prateleira, fora do campo de visão.

Comece a trabalhar, disse a si mesma, siga em frente com o que deve fazer.

Ela foi para a cozinha, encheu a chaleira de água e colocou para ferver, depois pôs água num pequeno vaso de vidro que tinha trazido de casa, antes de tirar a tesoura da bolsa e seguir para o jardim.

— Hoje está um lindo dia — disse Ted Jackson, surgindo do nada. — Outra onda de calor chegando, eles dizem.

— Sempre resta um pouco de esperança... — comentou Bella, cortando algumas rosas já desbotadas.

— Cuidando da casa, mesmo sem nenhuma mobília?

Apesar de tudo, Bella se viu olhando para as janelas do primeiro andar.

— Nem todos os cômodos estão vazios — disse ela.

— Lá em cima, talvez. Você ficou trabalhando até tarde ontem?

— Fiquei, sim.

Ele assentiu.

— Jim esqueceu a garrafa térmica. Quando veio pegar, ele viu as luzes... — O sorriso de Ted era quase angelical. — Ele ficou imaginando... mas eu disse que devia ser isso.

Bella se moveu sem jeito e sentiu um espinho furar o dedo.

— Sim — disse ela, sugando o sangue. — Foi isso.

Ted assentiu.

— Espinhos malvados — observou ele enquanto ia embora. — Tome mais cuidado, srta. Bella.

Droga, pensou Bella enquanto voltava para a casa. Era claro que, em algum momento, Jim fora o espectador invisível da janela da sala de jantar.

Não que houvesse nada demais para ver, ela lembrou a si mesma.

Felizmente, a chegada de Barbie seria um tópico mais interessante para os fofoqueiros. No entanto, ainda assim, ela teria de tomar mais cuidado. De todos os tipos.

Ela ajeitou as rosas num vaso e colocou-as no quarto de Barbie, na mesa de cabeceira.

— Prontinhas. Por favor, venha logo, pelo bem de todos nós.

Mas, de repente, era fim de semana de novo, as rosas tinham morrido e sido substituídas, e ainda não havia sinal da dama perdida.

Quando Bella comentou isso com Edward, ele disse, aparentemente imperturbável, que Barbie chegaria quando bem entendesse, não antes.

Edward ainda não tinha voltado para casa, mas ligava toda noite, às 18h, para ouvir um relatório sobre o progresso das obras.

Bella ficou chocada ao ver quão rápido se ajustara a tudo isso... Olhando o relógio, sentindo o coração bater mais forte quando a hora da ligação se aproximava. E ela se esforçava para parecer relaxada e profissional quando o som da voz dele a fazia tremer por dentro.

Felizmente, sempre havia muita coisa a ser dita que sequer tangenciava o plano pessoal... Os belos pisos de madeira da sala de estar e de jantar tinham sido limpos, restaurados e polidos, a redecoração estava prestes a começar e as medidas foram tiradas para as cortinas. A tubulação para o novo banheiro também estava bem adiantada.

No entanto, cada vez que Bella desligava o telefone, ela se via presa num limbo entre o sofrimento e a raiva da própria fraqueza.

Jantar naquele restaurante fora um grande equívoco. Mas o piquenique, pensando bem, fora pior, pois ela já estava sendo questionada no vilarejo sobre os progressos do trabalho dela. Perguntavam se estava gostando... E ela podia pagar caro pelos erros.

Principalmente quando, nas últimas duas vezes que foi à loja do vilarejo para comprar leite e saquinhos de chá, o burburinho cessou de repente à entrada dela.

Embora eles pudessem apenas estar discutindo sobre a reunião que o pai dela convocara para a próxima quarta-feira, quando o arquidiácono viria à aldeia para conversar sobre a interdição da paróquia, e simplesmente não quisessem falar sobre isso na frente dela.

A carta que o pai recebera, três dias antes, fora abertamente pessimista. Seriam necessárias 200 mil libras para reparar a torre e a estrutura do resto do edifício, incluindo o telhado.

— Eu acho — disse o pai dela, triste — , que é isso o que chamam de sentença de morte.

E o telefonema do arquidiácono confirmara tal perspectiva.

Desde então, Bella e o pai estiveram ocupados, enviando notícias, pela caixa de correio das casas, sobre a reunião por todo o vilarejo, e Bella passara a noite entregando cópias de um boletim explicativo a todos os moradores.

Bella esperava uma onda imediata de protesto contra o fechamento da igreja, mas a resposta foi um silêncio generalizado. Algo estranho, pensou ela, tendo em vista o tamanho da congregação atraída a cada domingo.

Talvez tivessem ficado chocados, calados...

Mas ela também estava surpresa. Quando voltou à casa, na quinta-feira à noite, um pouco distraída, pois pela primeira vez não recebera nenhum telefonema de Edward, encontrou o pai fazendo uma pequena mala de viagem.

— Ficarei fora alguns dias — disse ele. — Vou me encontrar com Derek Castleton, um velho amigo dos tempos da universidade. Tenho certeza de que você ouviu sua mãe e eu falando sobre ele. Ele foi nosso padrinho de casamento.

Bella franziu a resta, perguntando:

— Era ele quem estava no exterior, nas missões?

— Sim, mas Derek e a mulher voltaram há alguns anos e estão vivendo em Milcaster. — Ele fechou o zíper da mala.

— Voltamos a entrar em contato, e eu contei a ele sobre as dificuldades que a igreja está enfrentando. Ele quer conversar sobre o assunto.

— Você acha que ele pode sugerir algo? — perguntou Bella, esperançosa.

O pai fez uma pausa, depois respondeu:

— Talvez. — O tom de voz dele era estranho. — Vamos esperar... para ver. — E deu um beijo na testa da filha. — Volto no sábado. Se houver alguma emergência, Chris Fleming, de Gunslade, concordou em ajudar.

— Tudo vai ficar bem — assegurou ela.

— Vou fazer algumas coisas e assistir a programas idiotas na televisão.

— Programas idiotas abundam, você não vai se entediar... — disse o vigário, em tom seco, enquanto ia embora.

O som do carro mal desaparecera, ao longe, quando o telefone tocou.

— Alô — atendeu Bella.

— Isabella. — A voz grave e rouca era inconfundível. Apesar de tudo, o coração dela deu uma guinada de emoção. — Desculpe, eu não pude ligar antes. Estava atrasado.

— Não tem problema — disse ela, acrescentando apressadamente: — Afinal, você não precisa me ligar todas as noites.

— Ah, eu acho que devo — disse Edward, em tom suave, e fez uma pausa. — De que outra maneira eu saberia como a obras estão progredindo? Mas teremos uma mudança de planos amanhã. Ouvi falar de uma mesa e cadeiras que estão à venda em uma casa de campo, há cerca de 50 quilômetros daí. Sugiro que você passe por lá, para ver. Se gostar, podemos fazer uma oferta à tarde.

— Mas a sala de jantar e a mobília são suas... — ponderou ela, gaguejando ligeiramente.

— Eu também vou — disse ele. — Passo às 11h. Ordens do chefe.

E desligou, deixando Bella recuperando o fôlego.

Durante o jantar, solitário, ela tentou trabalhar o ressentimento sobre os modos arrogantes e dominadores de Edward, mas tudo em vão.

Na cabeça dela, como um mantra, retumbavam as palavras: "Vamos nos ver amanhã. Estarei com ele amanhã."

— Acho que eu enlouqueci — sussurrou ela. — Mas isso não vai durar... Em breve, vou parar de alimentar fantasias e voltar ser a Isabella Swan de sempre.

Na manhã seguinte, de acordo com essa resolução, ela tirou do guarda-roupa a saia cinza que costumava usar na escola Greenbrook e uma blusa de algodão de manga curta, branca. Prendeu o cabelo em um nó frouxo no alto da cabeça, reconhecendo o fato de que a temperatura estava subindo outra vez.

Uma vez no local de trabalho, não houve tempo livre, já que o chuveiro do banheiro privativo de Edward foi entregue sem vários componentes essenciais. Havia também uma pilha de orçamentos do decorador para conferir e imprimir, e a montadora das cortinas, que chegara pontualmente, às 9h, para medir as janelas da sala de estar, de jantar e do quarto principal, parecia claramente desapontada de lidar com Bella em vez de com o novo proprietário.

— Eu estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo — disse ela, com petulância, enquanto descia as escadas. — Como todo mundo, sou uma grande fã dele.

— Claro... — concordou Bella com educação.

Edward também chegou pontualmente, bem-vestido, com jeans escuro, uma camisa desbotada índigo e óculos de sol.

Ele a olhou, as sobrancelhas se elevaram, enquanto o olhar dele permanecia no cabelo dela.

— Muito profissional.

— Estou trabalhando — retrucou ela, em tom seco. — Meu tempo livre começa amanhã.

A boca de Edward abriu num leve sorriso.

— Vou me considerar repreendido...

Bella sabia que Ted Jackson a observava enquanto entrava no jipe.

Ele deve estar somando dois mais dois, mas o resultado deve ser cinco, ela pensou, mordendo o lábio.

No entanto, já na estrada, enquanto o mais leve dos ventos ondulava as longas gramíneas, grande parte da tensão dela foi aliviada.

Ashingham Hall, onde a venda estava sendo realizada, era como Ladysmere... uma miscelânea de vários estilos, que, de acordo com Edward, fora vendida a uma empresa que oferecia cuidados residenciais de luxo para idosos.

Os móveis leiloados estavam sendo exibidos por lá, mas em vez de ir direto à sala de jantar, Edward vagou de sala em sala, fazendo anotações em um catálogo, com Bella cada vez mais confusa enquanto o seguia.

Até que:

— Mas você não pode querer isso — declarou ela. — É uma estante vitoriana, horrível. Pensei que você queria comprar a mesa.

— E quero. Mas não devemos parecer muito interessados quando há comerciantes ao redor.

Quando chegaram à sala de jantar, Bella lutou para manter a cara séria, enquanto Edward admirava, extasiado, uma pintura a óleo ricamente emoldurada de algumas cabeças de gado pastando sombrias em um improvável vale escocês.

— Inspiração para o seu trabalho? — perguntou ela.

— Como eu poderia ter a esperança de imitar isso? — perguntou ele, depois se virando, para, enfim, olhar para a mesa.

Era a melhor coisa que vira até então. Um grande círculo elegante sobre uma base de pedestal esculpido, com uma tábua sobressalente e oito cadeiras.

Bella foi obrigada a abafar um suspiro de prazer, e viu que Edward tinha se permitido sorrir.

Ciente de que estavam sendo observados por um homem, Bella se aproximou de Edward.

Ela disse com voz firme:

— Isto é lindo, mas queremos uma mesa menor, querido... e um par de cadeiras. Você me prometeu.

Edward olhou de soslaio para ela, dizendo:

— Quer dizer que você não me enxerga como um rei, belezura? Vamos. Talvez eu tenha mais sorte com os quartos.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, Bella tentou ficar para trás, mas a mão de Edward era firme, guiando-a para longe do grande lanço de escadas, de volta à entrada.

— Não há necessidade de entrar em pânico — aconselhou ele friamente. — Minha cama já está arrumada.

Bella ergueu o rosto.

— Eu não me esqueci... — disse ela, perguntando-se quantas flores jogaria fora até que Barbie resolvesse aparecer.

— Aparentemente, há um bom pub nesta cidade — Edward continuou. — Vamos almoçar, depois voltaremos para um bate-papo com o leiloeiro.

Outras pessoas tiveram a mesma ideia sobre o almoço, mas Edward e Bella conseguiram a última mesa sombreada, em um terraço com vista para um pequeno rio, onde patos brincavam de esconde-esconde sob as folhagens verde-pálidas de um salgueiro.

Eles pediram fatias generosas de presunto, dois tipos de patês, três tipos de queijo e uma salada verde. Tudo acompanhado por uma bandeja de pratos pequenos com picles e chutneys, manteiga e torrada, ainda quentinhos do forno. Para beber, cidra gelada.

Bella disse:

— A garota daquela mesa continua olhando para você e está cochichando com a mãe. Acho que você foi reconhecido.

Ele suspirou.

— Será?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Você é inconfundível.

— Menos para você, é claro — disse ele. — Na primeira vez que nos encontramos, você não tinha a menor ideia de quem eu era.

Ela olhou para o rio, lembrando-se do frescor da água do lago contra a pele nua, e sentiu um aperto rápido, inesperado, no peito.

Rapidamente, ela retrucou:

— Eu só queria que você fosse embora.

E ele, calmo, disse:

— Pois imaginou que eu queria ficar por lá...

— Por favor, não diga esse tipo de coisa.

— Por quê? Você não gosta de ser considerada desejável? Ou talvez aquele idiota do Mike Stanley te fez ficar complexada?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Você dificilmente poderia reivindicar qualquer superioridade moral.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me gabar neste sentido.

Ela observou enquanto Edward se virava, sorrindo para cumprimentar uma moça jovem, maravilhada e extremamente bonita. A menina trouxera um dos guardanapos de papel branco do pub e lhe pedira, timidamente, um autógrafo.

— Eu posso fazer algo melhor do que isso. — E pegou a caneta que ela estava oferecendo. — Espere.

Ele observou o rosto da moça corar por um momento, então começou a desenhar no guardanapo.

— Qual o seu nome? — perguntou, ao terminar.

— Vick — respondeu ela.

E ele escreveu, assinando o próprio nome e adicionando a data.

Enquanto a menina corria de volta, radiante, à família dela, Bella disse:

— Isso foi uma coisa legal. Ela vai te amar para sempre.

— Eu sou capaz de estranhos gestos amáveis. — Ele fez um sinal para a garçonete trazer a conta. — Mas vamos voltar. Eu não quero ser cercado de potenciais amantes e perder minha mesa de jantar.

O humor dele mudou de repente, e não porque outras pessoas estavam se virando para olhar para ele, murmurando.

Vamos voltar ao trabalho, ela disse a si mesma, pegando a bolsa.

Aquele, afinal, era o verdadeiro propósito da presença dela ali.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 de** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

A tarde estava terminando enquanto eles voltavam de carro para Hazelton Magna. O leiloeiro, compreensivelmente, mantivera os melhores lotes até o último minuto.

Bella ficou contente de ver que alguns enfeites hediondos não conseguiram ser vendidos, e que o gado escocês sombrio foi leiloado por uma nota de 10 libras, provavelmente por conta da moldura.

Quando a mesa de nogueira e as cadeiras finalmente foram postas em leilão, e mãos se ergueram na sala, Bella o cutucou.

— Você não vai dar um lance? — sussurrou ela.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— O leiloeiro está fazendo isso por mim, pela comissão de serviço.

— Aquele homem que estava nos observando, ele também quer comprar...

— Ele quer lucrar com a revenda — disse Edward baixinho. — Mas eu estou comprando para mim mesmo.

— Mas ele vai elevar o preço — disse ela. — Você precisa ter um limite definido.

— Eu pago qualquer preço pelo que realmente quero. — Os olhos dele repousaram sobre ela, com ironia. — Você ainda não sabe disso, Isabella?

Ela olhou fixamente para o catálogo e disse baixinho:

— Acho que não te conheço...

No fim das contas, Edward obteve a mobília com relativa facilidade. O negociante com paletó de linho decidiu, claramente, que aquela uma batalha perdida.

— Tudo será entregue na segunda-feira — disse Edward, com satisfação, enquanto voltavam para Ladysmere.

Bella olhou para ele.

— Você fala como se o Natal estivesse chegando mais cedo.

— A casa está começando a se ajeitar — disse ele. — E uma sensação boa.

Ela disse, em tom calmo:

— Espero que Barbie fique igualmente satisfeita quando chegar.

— Deve chegar a qualquer momento. — Edward estacionou em frente à entrada principal e desligou o motor, voltando a encará-la. — Você parece fascinada pela Barbie... — comentou ele. — Por que não me pergunta sobre ela?

Bella deu de ombros, na defensiva:

— Porque ela não tem nada a ver comigo.

 _E porque não quero correr o risco de ouvir a resposta._

— E não quero que ela encontre um vaso de rosas murchas — disse Bela. — É isso.

— É isso? — perguntou ele com intensidade ímpar na voz. — É realmente só isso, Isabella?

— Sim, é só isso — disse ela, enfática. E estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta. — Tenho certeza de que você tem algum outro lugar para ir.

— Mas vou te levar para casa. — disse ele, quando os lábios dela se entreabriram. — E não diga nada.

Ela respirou fundo. Depois disse em tom frio:

— Como quiser.

O sorriso dele era imperdoável.

— Combinado — disse ele.

Já no casarão, Bella descobriu que havia e-mails e mensagens de telefone para responder, o que lhe permitiria recuperar a compostura.

Eu não deveria ser atraída por esse tipo de coisa, ela pensou, sentindo a dor lenta do sofrimento mais uma vez. Isso é uma burrice e futilidade, e eu estou simplesmente ficando infeliz, mesmo sem ter direito nem razão para sentir nada disso.

Apesar de tudo, ela tocou a boca trêmula com os dedos.

Os operários foram embora, e Bella fez a ronda para verificar se a casa estava segura para o fim de semana, movendo-se lentamente, de maneira deliberada, na esperança de que Edward pudesse eventualmente se cansar de esperar e seguisse o caminho dele.

Mas não teve essa sorte, porque, quando voltou, ele estava encostado no jipe, conversando com Ted Jackson, os dois com rostos sérios e preocupados.

Como ela hesitou, Ted ergueu a mão em despedida e saiu na van dele.

Enquanto Bella entrava no jipe e colocava o cinto de segurança, Edward perguntou, de supetão:

— Por que você não me contou?

— O quê?

 _Que estou total e loucamente, de maneira desastrosa, apaixonada por você? Que cada minuto que passo com você é uma batalha incansável para esconder isso, especialmente quando você sorri e flerta comigo, pois nada na minha vida me ensinou a lidar com esta situação. No entanto, eu sei que a dor de estar longe de você seria ainda pior._

 _E a coisa mais assustadora de tudo isso é que, quando estamos sozinhos, penso na sua boca... na suas mãos... me tocando. Possuindo-me. Arrebatando-me para sempre. E quando estamos separados, você preenche meus sonhos de um modo que nunca imaginei_.

Ele se virou no assento e olhou para ela.

— Sobre a reunião, na próxima quarta-feira, com o arquidiácono. Ted disse que há avisos por todo o vilarejo, mas você não me disse uma palavra a respeito.

— Você não está aqui durante a semana.

— Normalmente, não — disse ele — , mas na quarta-feira estarei. Goste ou não, estou vindo morar aqui, Isabella, e a igreja paroquial é uma parte importante da vida deste lugar. É claro que quero estar envolvido em uma discussão sobre o destino dela. — E acrescentou em tom seco: — Pelo amor de Deus! Eu vou ter uma conversa com o seu pai ainda hoje, quando for te deixar em casa.

— Ele está viajando — disse Bella quando deveria ter ficado calada.

— Quando ele vai voltar?

— Amanhã — disse ela com relutância. — Ele... foi visitar um velho amigo. Alguém que poderia ajudar.

— Às vezes, novos amigos também podem ser úteis. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu realmente sinto muito, Isabella. Isso explica por que você estava tão quieta e distante hoje. Você deve estar muito preocupada.

— Distante? Eu não estava ciente disso.

— Não... — disse ele, lacônico. — Talvez não.

E ligou o motor do jipe.

Quando chegaram à casa de Bella, ela apressou-se a dizer:

— Pode me deixar aqui.

— Mas eu também poderia deixá-la em um rio que flui rápido — disse ele, lentamente, guiando o jipe até o portão.

— Aliás, eu já pensei nisso...

Eu deveria oferecer um café, pensou ela, mas não vou. Vou simplesmente agradecer por um dia agradável, entrar e fechar a porta. Bem fechada.

Assim que avistou a porta em questão, Bella se inclinou para frente, com um suspiro de puro horror.

Porque, estampada na madeira escura, em tinta branca, estavam as palavras PIRANHA e VAGABUNDA, em letras grandes e irregulares, enquanto um dos painéis de vidro na parte superior da porta tinha sido arrebentado.

— Meu Deus... — disse Edward, e parou o jipe de repente. — Fique aí — ordenou, saltando do carro.

Ela obedeceu, em grande parte porque estava tremendo demais para fazer o contrário. Aquelas palavras feias pareciam estar nadando à frente dos olhos dela. Acusando-a...

Mas por quê?

Edward voltou, com expressão triste.

— Não tem ninguém aqui — disse ele. — Mas acho que a sua tinta foi usada.

— Por quê?

— Porque a porta da garagem está aberta, e o pote e o pincel estão jogados lá dentro. Isso, provavelmente, renderá algumas impressões digitais interessantes, se envolvermos a polícia. Você quer chamar a polícia?

— Não. Devem ser vândalos.

A boca de Edward se retorceu.

— Você é quem sabe... No entanto, a tinta ainda está fresca. Se formos rápidos, podemos tirá-la da porta com água quente, detergente e uma escova dura. De qualquer forma, eu posso tentar.

Ele deu a volta e abriu a porta do carro.

— Me dê a sua mão e as suas chaves. Vou resolver a questão da pintura, mas não posso fazer nada quanto à vidraça quebrada. No entanto, posso chamar Ted Jackson. Aposto que entre os amigos e parentes dele há um vidraceiro preparado para vir em caso de emergência.

— Não — disse ela rapidamente. — Não, eu não quero que ele ou ninguém do vilarejo saiba disso. Vou encontrar alguém na lista telefônica amanhã.

Edward a levou até a porta, que abriu, conduzindo-a com cuidado pelos cacos quebrados no corredor e vendo a pedra pesada responsável pelo estrago.

Ele disse em tom ríspido:

— Vá se sentar enquanto eu limpo tudo. Você está pálida feito papel.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Será que o seu pai tem conhaque?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Em cima da estante de livros, no escritório. — A voz dela tremeu. — Ele guarda uma garrafa para os paroquianos que chegam aqui em estado de choque... ou que estão com algum tipo de problema.

Ele falou num tom mais ameno.

— E você, com certeza, se enquadra no primeiro ou nos dois casos.

Ele pegou-a nos braços, antes que ela tivesse tempo para protestar, e a levou para a sala de estar, colocando-a no sofá.

— Agora, fique aí, enquanto eu arrumo tudo.

Ela se encostou nas almofadas, ainda mal conseguindo acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Tentando, quase desesperadamente, encontrar um sentido.

Quando Edward voltou com o conhaque, ela disse:

— Você não acredita que tenham sido arruaceiros. Você acha que foi o Mike, certo?

Ele pareceu surpreso.

— Na verdade, não. Ele pode gritar e ser arrogante, mas isso é pura maldade. Eu tenho outro candidato em mente.

Ela fez uma careta por conta do amargor do conhaque, mas podia senti-lo dissolvendo a sensação de frio que a invadira.

— Suponho que você queira dizer Tania. Mas por quê?

— Porque ela sofreu uma grande decepção e está atacando. Embora não esteja sozinha nessa.

Ela estava a ponto de tomar outro gole, mas se sentou, arregalando os olhos.

— O que aconteceu? Ela e Mike se separaram?

— Não sei, nem me interessa. Mas será que, necessariamente, seria uma coisa tão ruim assim?

— Sim.

— Pelo amor de Deus — disse ele cansado. — Não estamos falando de Romeu e Julieta dos dias de hoje, mas de um casal de inúteis que é uma fraude. Em outras palavras, eles estariam melhor um sem o outro.

Bella respirou fundo.

— Isso é o que as pessoas sempre dizem, certo? — perguntou ela. — Mas eles se esquecem de algo importante.

— O quê?

Ela respondeu, em voz baixa, olhando para o conhaque:

— Que não podemos simplesmente deixar de amar a pessoa errada. Isso acontece, e não faz a menor diferença saber que é totalmente unilateral, que nunca poderia dar certo, que simplesmente acabaremos mais solitários e infelizes do que jamais imaginamos ser possível.

Ela parou de repente, sem se atrever a olhar para cima, com medo de que tivesse revelado coisas demais.

Houve um silêncio, depois ele disse, com ironia:

— Eu me curvo à sua sabedoria em assuntos do coração, Isabella, embora sabedoria talvez não seja o termo exato. Agora, me desculpe, por favor, enquanto resolvo questões mais práticas.

Na porta, ele fez uma pausa.

— Mudando de assunto, é um bom conhaque o que vocês têm aí. Tente não vê-lo como remédio, mas como mais uma das experiências prazerosas da vida até agora inéditas para você.

E deixou-a segurando o copo e ofegando, com indignação. Mas isso, de alguma forma, acabou por ser a melhor cura para o sentimento de abandono, tremor e vitimização do que qualquer quantidade de conhaque.

Como ele se atrevia, com um só lance, a fazer uma referência à inocência dela? Pois foi isso o que ele quis dizer com a última observação.

Aliás, se ela ainda era virgem, isso não era problema de ninguém, apenas dela. E continuaria a sê-lo por um bom tempo, até que ela se recuperasse e conhecesse alguém decente, honesto e cuidadoso. Alguém que ficaria feliz que ela tivesse se guardado para ele.

Não, ela pensou, com ironia, até então, as opções eram muito ruins. Mike não a desejava, e quanto a Edward...

Ele estava apenas se divertindo. Ela sempre soube disso.

O que ela devia fazer era se comportar como se a insinuação das palavras de despedida dele tivessem simplesmente passado por ela. _Seja grata pela ajuda dele, mas fique no lado da amizade._ Essa era a única coisa segura a fazer.

Ela tomou outro gole, sentiu o calor regenerador, e pensou que, se o conhaque era um gosto adquirido, ela estava começando a gostar...

Ela se deitou, fechando os olhos e deixando que os pensamentos viajassem.

Tania Denali, que já a havia ridicularizado como uma morena magricela, tinha vindo pintar insultos na porta dela e quebrar um dos painéis de vidro. Isso era quase inacreditável.

Quase...

Porque ela se lembrou da visita de Tania ao casarão e da ameaça velada que proferiu no momento da despedida.

Mas eu não falei com ninguém sobre isso, nem mesmo com o Mike... ela sussurrou, para si mesma. Na verdade, eu nem pensei nisso.

E Tania não poderia estar tendo um ataque de ciúmes tardio...

Nada disso fazia sentido, pensou ela, cansada. Mas tal fato não tornava a realidade menos perturbadora ou desagradável.

Ela terminou o conhaque e se levantou para levar o copo à cozinha. A porta da frente estava fechada, mas ela podia ouvir o som de uma escova sendo vigorosamente esfregada lá fora. E havia uma pá de lixo ao lado do tapete, que continha cacos de vidro.

Na cozinha, as portas dos armários sob a pia tinham sido deixadas escancaradas, como se o pai estivesse procurando por algo... e pensar nisso a deixou com um nó na garganta.

Ela pegou uma garrafa de cerveja na geladeira, abriu-a e saiu pela porta dos fundos, para o lado da casa em que Edward estava trabalhando.

Ele estava sem camisa, que colocara sobre um arbusto, e o sol do fim de tarde fazia a pele dele brilhar. A sombra escura dos pelos desaparecia sob o cós da calça.

Ele se virou, sorrindo para ela.

— Ah — disse ele — , de gerente de projeto a salva-vidas!

E tomou a cerveja. Bella viu os músculos se moverem no pescoço poderoso quando ele deu o primeiro gole.

Ela estava com sede também. Ressequida por ele. E faminta.

Com medo de trair a si mesma, ela se apressou em dizer:

— Você fez um ótimo trabalho. A pintura está quase desaparecendo.

Edward lançou aos seus esforços um olhar depreciativo.

— As letras, talvez... mas a madeira ainda está muito manchada. Vai precisar de cuidados profissionais.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Passada a próxima quarta-feira, isso não será problema nosso.

Ele se sentou no degrau e bebeu mais um pouco de cerveja.

— As coisas podem terminar melhor do que você pensa — comentou ele.

— Obrigada pelas suas palavras de ânimo, mas eu não devo prendê-lo aqui por mais tempo. Você já gastou muito tempo nisso.

— Se isso é uma insinuação para eu ir embora — disse Edward de forma amável — , esqueça. Pois eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ela levantou a cabeça

— Do que você está falando?

— Não vou deixar você passar a noite sozinha. Podemos ficar aqui ou podemos ir para um hotel. Eu opto por ficar aqui, por conta dos danos na porta e para o caso de o visitante retornar, mas a decisão é sua.

— Você fala como se já tivesse decidido por mim. Mas isso é ridículo. Quem fez isso não vai voltar — disse ela com voz trêmula.

— Provavelmente não — disse ele. — E acredite, eu não estou aproveitando a oportunidade. E sei que o seu pai não gostaria que eu aproveitasse.

O golpe de misericórdia, pensou Bella.

Ela o encarou com rebeldia.

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter de repetir... que não sou uma criança?

— Até eu me convencer — respondeu ele. — E ficar de mau humor não ajuda a sua causa, minha querida.

Ele fez uma pausa, depois disse, em tom mais ameno:

— Você realmente quer passar a noite com a cabeça debaixo das cobertas, sobressaltada a cada ruído estranho, morta de medo de descer as escadas e ver o que está acontecendo? — O sorriso dele era persuasivo. — Não seria mais fácil se contentar com o som do meu ronco?

— Não sei... — Ela mordeu o lábio tentando não sorrir. — Você ronca?

— Não tenho a menor ideia, mas eu poderia conseguir referências...

Ela estremeceu por dentro, mas manteve a voz leve.

— Eu poderia colocar algodão nos ouvidos.

— Bem pensado. — Edward terminou a cerveja e se levantou. — No que diz respeito à comida, há um bom indiano no mercado Tranton, e ele faz entregas. Sugiro que, quando eu terminar aqui e tomar um banho, a gente faça o pedido e passe uma noite tranquila, assistindo televisão.

— Você realmente acha que alguém vai nos trazer comida? — perguntou Bella, fazendo que não com a cabeça e lutando para não pensar nas imagens indesejáveis de Edward no chuveiro.

— Quer apostar? — Ele a examinou por um momento. — Se eu ganhar, você coloca umas roupas mais atraentes.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— E se eu ganhar?

— Faça o que quiser... Exceto, é claro, me mandar embora.

— No entanto, saiba que eu não sou uma jogadora nata. E vou pedir _biriyani_ de frango com pão _naan._

Em seguida, virou-se e voltou de onde tinha vindo.

Acabou que Bella colocou um vestido de algodão floral que não era nem novo nem particularmente emocionante. E foi isso, provavelmente, o que Edward pensou, pois, quando entrou na cozinha, depois de telefonar para o restaurante, descalço, com o cabelo escuro brilhante e a camisa entreaberta sobre as calças manchadas e sujas, olhou para ela, mas não disse nada.

Quando começou a arrumar a mesa da cozinha, ela disse, com voz rouca:

— Estou tentando descobrir o que dizer ao meu pai sobre a porta. Ele está com a cabeça cheia de problemas, não quero dar-lhe mais preocupações.

— Exatamente por isso, eu acho que você tem que dizer a verdade a ele, Isabella. Ele tem o direito de saber.

— Mas o machucaria terrivelmente saber que alguém não gosta de mim o suficiente para fazer uma coisa dessas.

— Alguém disse, certa vez, que ser odiada por algumas pessoas deve ser considerado um elogio. Eu acho que essa pessoa estava com a razão... — disse ele, pensativo.

Ela suspirou.

— Talvez, mas duvido que o meu pai enxergue dessa maneira.

Ela fez uma pausa.

— Obrigada por tapar o buraco no vidro. Eu vou tentar fechá-lo adequadamente pela manhã.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Tudo vai parecer melhor amanhã.

O jantar foi delicioso, começando com _poppadums_ acompanhadas com _biriyani_ bem temperada, além de _curry_ de vegetais exóticos, cordeiro _balti_ e arroz _pilau,_ com latas de cerveja light para ajudar a descer tudo.

Enquanto tiravam a mesa, Bella disse:

— Depois de todo esse álcool, é melhor eu tomar um café.

Ele sorriu para ela.

— Posso te oferecer mais um pouco de conhaque?

 _Você provavelmente poderia me levar às portas do inferno..._

Tal pensamento veio espontaneamente e foi imediatamente deixado de lado.

Ela estendeu a mão para limpar a pia, mantendo o rosto desviado para esconder o quanto estava corada.

— Não, a menos que você queira que eu durma na frente da televisão.

Isso deu um tom casual à conversa. Naquele momento, tudo o que ela deveria fazer era mantê-la assim. Até cair no sono, claro...

Foi mais fácil do que ela pensava. Ela não era uma grande fã de televisão, assim como o pai, que limitava seu interesse aos esportes e a alguma série clássica.

Mas Edward encontrou um canal que passava uma produção recente do HMS Pinafore, e ela sentou-se no sofá, em frente a ele, deliciando-se com os absurdos monumentais de Gilbert e Sullivan.

No intervalo, ela disse, hesitante:

— Você deve achar isso muito chato.

— Muito pelo contrário. Saiba que eu fui criado com Gilbert e Sullivan — respondeu ele, fechando as cortinas. — Meu pai era um dos líderes da sociedade de ópera local, e eu participei do coro.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça enquanto acendia as luminárias postas em pequenas mesas, atrás dos sofás.

— Eu não consigo imaginar.

— Você acha que eu nasci com uma guitarra na mão e mulheres na outra? Nada disso. Aliás, o seu pai também não veio ao mundo vestindo colarinho clerical, segurando uma Bíblia.

— Isso é verdade. — Ela sorriu recordando. — Minha mãe me disse que, quando eles se conheceram, o meu pai era fogo... Mas nem assim ela ficou surpresa quando ele disse que seria pastor...

— Não. Ela não parecia uma mulher facilmente perturbável. — disse Edward, observando uma foto do casal sobre a lareira, e fez uma pausa. — O que ela queria para você, Isabella?

— Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, mas eu sei que ela ficou contente quando entrei na universidade. Acho que ela pensou, assim como eu, que teríamos bastante tempo para conversar como amigas, não apenas como mãe e filha.

A voz dele era calma.

— Isso deveria ter acontecido...

Em seguida, a música começou a soar.

Era o segundo ato, e Bella sentiu a garganta apertando descontroladamente, cada vez mais rápido, por isso voltou a atenção às tramas românticas e sua resolução absurda, mas deliciosa.

Quando acabou, ela se virou para ele, sorrindo.

— Foi lindo. Exatamente o que eu precisava.

Ela olhou para o relógio e hesitou.

— Eu costumo tomar chocolate quente antes de dormir. Será que você...?

— Não, obrigado — disse ele. — A babá que mencionei acreditava em bebidas lácteas na hora de dormir, o que era um pesadelo para mim... E isso levou anos para sair da minha memória.

— Então vou arrumar o seu quarto...

— Não precisa. — Ele indicou o sofá que estava ocupando. — Eu vou dormir aqui. Preciso apenas de um cobertor e de um travesseiro.

— Mas arrumar uma cama extra não seria um problema.

— No entanto, eu prefiro ficar aqui — disse ele, em tom suave, mas decidido. — Quero ver um pouco mais de televisão.

— Claro. Como quiser...

Ela foi até o quarto de hóspedes, pegou uma colcha fina e um travesseiro, e os levou para a sala de estar.

Edward tinha desligado uma das lâmpadas e a sala parecia ter encolhido, por conta da luminosidade oval do outro abajur.

Isso era algo que devia ter acontecido mil vezes antes, ela pensou, mas nunca gerando esse tipo de intimidade perturbadora.

Ela perguntou rapidamente:

— Você vai ficar bem assim? Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

— Não. Está tudo bem. — O sorriso dele foi rápido. Quase superficial. — Agora vá ter uma boa noite de sono. E pare de se preocupar.

Ela saiu, fechando a porta, e foi para a cozinha. Colocou uma panela no fogão, tirou o leite da geladeira e pegou a lata de chocolate em pó na prateleira.

Nesse momento, ela pensou que não fora completamente sincera com Edward... quando disse que não tinha discutido o futuro com a mãe.

Ela se lembrou de ter perguntado, certa vez, se sempre planejara ser a esposa de um vigário, e se lembrou também da suave explosão de riso da mãe.

— Não, isso era a última coisa que pensava... — respondeu a mãe com franqueza. — E trata-se de um compromisso que todos disseram que eu deveria pensar bem antes de aceitar, pois é um caminho longo e difícil. Mas veja você, minha querida, eu sabia, desde o primeiro momento, que o seu pai era o único homem que eu gostaria de ter ao meu lado. E o meu desejo de passar a vida inteira com ele superou qualquer outra coisa. E esse o tipo de certeza que eu espero que você tenha, Bella — acrescentou a mãe, séria. — Eu quero que você conheça alguém e saiba que quer pertencer somente a essa pessoa, para sempre. Não se contente com nada menos, minha querida.

Bella colocou tudo perfeitamente no lugar, apagou a luz e foi até a escada, certa do que deveria fazer.

Ele estava sozinho... Sozinho, embora talvez não para sempre.

No entanto, poderia ser apenas uma noite...


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12 de** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

Enquanto enchia a banheira, Bella procurou na penteadeira pelo pacote luxuoso que escondera há muito tempo. Esta bem no fundo da gaveta, mas ela o encontrou, removendo o papel com delicadeza, sacudindo o conteúdo.

Era o roupão de verão que a mãe lhe dera de presente, antes de ela ir para a universidade. Branco, com pequenas flores douradas e folhas verde-escuras bordadas. Muito bonito, mas até então nunca usado...

Até então...

Ela o segurou contra o corpo enquanto se olhava no espelho. O que ele pensaria ao vê-la vestindo aquele roupão?

Perguntou-se também, quando se virou, qual seria a reação da mãe se soubesse o que ela estava planejando. Choque? Com certeza... e decepção também.

 _No entanto, vamos supor que eu tenha me apaixonado pelo homem errado, que eu sabia que essa história estaria fadada a terminar mal... O que fazer_?, ela se perguntou, deslizando na água quente. Eu poderia simplesmente seguir o meu caminho, tentando esquecê-lo?

 _Não. Eu não poderia fazer isso._

 _Preciso ter, pelo menos, uma memória preciosa para levar comigo, onde quer que o futuro me leve._

E nada mais importaria.

 _Apenas ele..._

Ela se secou e vestiu o roupão, amarrando a faixa com firmeza na cintura fina. Ela soltou e escovou o cabelo até brilhar. Então, deu uma última olhada no espelho, vendo uma menina pálida olhando para ela, com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos brilhantes de nervoso, pois teria de confiar no instinto, não na experiência...

A garota que ela não mais queria ser, pensou Bella, pôs os pés descalços e silenciosos na escada, enquanto descia para a sala de estar.

Ele não estava assistindo televisão. O quarto estava escuro. Porém, quando ela empurrou a porta, a luminária acendeu, e ele se sentou, com a colcha caindo longe do corpo enquanto olhava para ela.

Ele perguntou na hora:

— Qual é o problema? Ouviu alguém? Alguma coisa?

— Não.

— Então, por que você está aqui?

No andar de cima, tudo parecia tão simples.

Ele talvez não a amasse, mas a desejava. Os beijos dele tinham deixado isso bem claro... Mesmo que ele não a beijasse há algum tempo.

Ela disse, com voz rouca:

— Eu não consigo dormir. Não gosto de ficar sozinha. — Ela procurou por alguma resposta no rosto escuro, nos olhos semicerrados, e engoliu em seco. — Edward... Eu... quero que você fique comigo, por favor.

Ela olhou para o tapete e esperou, em silêncio, pelo que parecia durar uma eternidade.

Quando ele finalmente falou, a voz era leve, quase divertida.

— Nesse caso, minha querida, tire isso que está vestindo e venha aqui.

Ela levantou a cabeça, descrente. Edward estava recostado contra o travesseiro, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito nu. O leve sorriso que curvava os cantos da boca não revelava nada sobre desejo. O carinho proferido fora casual, quase zombeteiro.

— Não estou entendendo... — disse ela.

— É muito simples. Parece que estamos prestes a ter um encontro íntimo, e eu quero começar com o prazer de vê-la nua. Portanto...

A mão dele se moveu, em um gesto de comando explícito e sensual.

Mas não era assim que deveria ser. As palavras chacoalhavam na cabeça de Bella. Não pode ser assim...

Ela imaginou que Edward viria até ela, que a tomaria nos braços. Que ela enterraria o rosto na maciez da pele dele, respiraria o cheiro e sentiria o gosto dele, antes de oferecer a boca para um beijo e o corpo para que ele o despisse.

E ela receberia com entusiasmo a exploração dos olhos, das mãos, da boca dele... A própria timidez e incerteza se perderiam num prazer irrestrito e recíproco.

Mas isso, ela percebeu, com um nó doloroso na garganta, era algo que não existia fora da imaginação dela.

Ao mesmo tempo, Bella sabia que nunca poderia fazer o que ele pedira. Não seria capaz de tirar a roupa... deixando-o observá-la, como se a julgasse.

Bella disse a si mesma que, se ela tivesse alguma importância para Edward, ele nunca lhe pediria uma coisa dessas.

— Está em dúvida?

Essa pergunta dura deixou um tom de zombaria no ar.

— É inteligente da sua parte, Isabella. Porque, entenda uma coisa: eu não sou o seu cobertor de orelha nem o seu prêmio de consolação.

E acrescentou:

— Saiba que eu fiquei aqui apenas para montar guarda, não para explorar a situação, para te usar em troca de algumas horas de sexo casual. Se você estivesse raciocinando direito, me agradeceria, pois não é assim que deveria ser a sua primeira vez com um homem. Isso deveria significar alguma coisa...

Ela fechou os olhos, de pé, rígida, chocada. A voz tremeu.

— Será que você, por favor, poderia parar de me tratar como uma criança?

— Muito pelo contrário — disse ele. — Isso é bem mais seguro do que tratá-la como uma mulher. Volte para o seu quarto. Vamos tentar descansar um pouco, pelo restante desta droga de noite sem fim.

Estava acabado. Não havia mais nada a dizer ou fazer. Ela cometera um terrível e lamentável erro.

Agora, tudo o que lhe restava era sair de cena... afastar-se dele... reunindo alguns cacos de dignidade. Ela sairia da sala a passos firmes, sem pressa, ou sem tropeçar na bainha do roupão.

Quando ela fechou a porta, ouviu um clique fraco, indicando que ele apagara a luz, e o ranger do sofá quando ele virou, recompondo-se para dormir novamente, depois da interrupção breve e indesejada.

E ela sentiu a primeira onda quente de humilhação invadir o corpo antes de agarrar o roupão com uma das mãos, pressionando a fazenda contra a boca.

Tremendo, subiu correndo pela escada, de volta à escuridão e ao silêncio que esperavam por ela.

Bella não se permitiu chorar. As lágrimas eram uma condescendência que a burrice dela não merecia.

Ela deixou o roupão cair no tapete e deslizou para a cama, tremendo enquanto o frio dos lençóis tocava a pele aquecida, e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, em um desejo inútil de apagar da mente toda a última meia hora.

O que a possuíra, fazendo-a se esquecer de todos os princípios em que acreditava, jogando-se para cima dele daquela maneira?

Ele nunca a desejou... não a sério. E especialmente quando Barbie estava voltando para a vida dele.

Os beijos dele tinham sido uma mera reação a uma presença feminina, mas ele era capaz de se controlar.

E não era consolo saber que Tania também se oferecera a ele, sem sucesso.

 _Por que resolvera fazer aquilo?,_ lamentou-se ela. Se apenas ficasse em silêncio, esperando que ele desse o primeiro passo, poderia ter fingido que estava sonâmbula.

Ele não teria acreditado, mas ela teria poupado a si mesma o horror da recusa de Edward e teria sido capaz de salvar a própria pele.

Só de pensar em ser obrigada a encará-lo na manhã seguinte a fez sentir um intenso frio no corpo inteiro. E um vazio também, como se toda a alegria e esperança tivessem murchado e morrido dentro dela.

A probabilidade de ir embora daquele vilarejo deixara de parecer um desastre. Seria uma espécie de salvação da lavoura.

Ela teria de parar de trabalhar para ele, é claro. E a mudança seria uma desculpa viável para o mundo em geral.

No entanto, ela percebeu, com dolorosa melancolia, que nunca veria o trabalho em Ladysmere concluído, nem aquele lugar renascendo, em toda a sua nova glória...

O lado positivo era que ela não veria Edward ao lado de Barbie, pensou, agarrando o colchão, como se esperasse que ele se abrisse e a engolisse, para nunca mais ser vista outra vez.

Pelo menos, ela não cometera a loucura de dizer que o amava... E seria eternamente grata por isso.

Deixe-o pensar que aquilo não passou de um misto de curiosidade sexual e necessidade de autoafirmação. Continuava sendo constrangedor, mas não tanto...

O que, dada as circunstâncias, era o máximo que ela poderia esperar. E, se ela estivesse magoada, ele nunca saberia.

Ela esfregou os olhos com força quando os abriu para mais uma manhã cheia de sol.

Ela dormira mal, e dormira tarde, e só podia esperar que, àquela altura, Edward já tivesse ido embora.

No entanto, o som do chuveiro ligado no banheiro arruinou as esperanças dela.

Ela se lavou na velha pia do quarto e vestiu um short jeans e uma camiseta branca antes de trançar o cabelo e descer.

Na sala de estar, a colcha fora dobrada em uma extremidade do sofá, com o travesseiro posto em cima dela. Virando as costas para este lembrete indesejável, Bella abriu as cortinas, depois a janela, e foi para o corredor.

Com certa dose de apreensão, abriu a porta da frente.

Havia uma mancha, mas seria impossível ler o antigo recado.

Que alívio, pensou ela, dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Pareça relaxada, despreocupada, ela disse a si mesma enquanto colocava colheradas de café no coador e fatias de pão na torradeira. Mas, que fique claro: a noite anterior é um assunto tabu.

Quando a porta da cozinha se abriu, com o ruído costumeiro, ela se preparou e olhou para trás, esperando que o rosto não traísse o tumulto emocional interno e o sofrimento que sentia.

Porém, para surpresa dela, não era Edward mas Mike que estava ali, olhando para ela.

— Então — disse ele, feroz. — Espero que você esteja satisfeita consigo mesma.

Nunca estive menos satisfeita, ela pensou, mas, graças a Deus, ele não precisava saber disso.

Ela ergueu o queixo.

— Eu não ouvi a campainha.

— Porque eu não a toquei. Imaginei que você estivesse me esperando.

— Não — retrucou ela. — A menos que tenha vindo pedir desculpas pelo ato de vandalismo da sua namorada.

— Só se for nos seus sonhos...

Ele caminhou até a mesa da cozinha, derramando o conteúdo de um envelope de papel pardo que carregava.

— Está vendo essas fotos?

— Olha ele aí — disse Edward, parado na porta.

Ele vestia jeans escuros, o cabelo estava úmido, e ele estava descalço, movendo-se silenciosamente, como um gato, quando veio para o lado de Bella.

— Trouxe as fotos das férias para nos mostrar, Mike? — perguntou Edward, afável. Ele pegou algumas delas, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Um edifício normal... Em vez de apartamentos de luxo, eu diria. E lá está Tania, saindo, e você na porta, acenando para ela, vestindo um roupão de banho. Apenas uma observação... Você acha que o mundo está pronto para isso?

Mike estava vermelho de raiva ao tentar agarrar inutilmente as fotografias.

— Fique fora disso! — gritou ele. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Depois do que a sua namorada fez ontem à noite, eu resolvi que Isabella precisava de proteção.

— Ah, claro... — O outro zombou. — E todos sabemos o que isso significa, certo?

— Isso significa que eu passei uma noite desconfortável, no sofá desta casa. Nada mais.

— Sei... — disse Mike, olhando para Bella. — Mas você vai se lamentar muito por isso, sua putinha traiçoeira. Você não é o única que pode tirar fotografias.

— O que você está dizendo? Eu tenho algo a ver com... isso? — Ela fez que não com a cabeça. — Pelo amor de Deus. Mike. Eu sequer tenho uma câmera.

— Você estava lá, esgueirando-se, naquela manhã de domingo. — Ele olhou para ela. — Quem mais poderia ter sido?

— Imagino que um profissional, com uma câmera com um zoom potente — disse Edward. — Um dos detetives que Hugf Latimer tem utilizado para se informar sobre assuntos da ex-mulher dele. Ou você acha que essas pessoas nunca se aventuraram fora de Londres? — Ele resmungou. — Que grande erro, sr. Stanley... Um de vários, eu suspeito.

— Cale essa droga de boca ou... — Mike rosnou.

— Deixa disso — disse Edward com voz macia — Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.

Bella disse com voz trêmula:

— Edward... não... por favor.

Edward respondeu com certa rispidez.

— Não se preocupe, Isabella. Eu não vou causar muito dano. Ele provavelmente está ferido o suficiente. — E acrescentou, de forma crítica: — Apesar de que minha velha babá provavelmente diria que ele deveria lavar a boca.

Ele olhou com desprezo para Mike.

— Quer dizer que um grande caso de amor morreu por conta dos sonhos de fortuna da Tania. Você realmente achava que isso sobreviveria? Achava que era a única pessoa com quem ela mantinha um caso extraconjugal?

— O que você sabe sobre isso?

— Mais do que você, com certeza — Edward retrucou. — Hugh Latimer me disse que estas não foram as únicas fotografias de despedidas afetuosas de Tania mostradas na audiência de divórcio... O que explica por que as negociações pararam tão abruptamente, de forma tão desastrosa para ela. Os advogados dela se afastaram do caso quando reconheceram, entre os suspeitos, um importante cliente, casado, que não gostaria de ser envolvido em um divórcio.

Mike lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso.

— Você está mentindo.

— Nesse caso, me diga onde ela está — disse Edward calmamente. — Eu vou correndo pedir desculpas. — Ele fez uma pausa, permitindo que o silêncio se alongasse, e assentiu. — Meu palpite é que o trabalho dela na porta da frente desta casa foi uma despedida de Hazelton Magna.

— E quem é você para ter alguma superioridade moral, seu mulherengo? — perguntou Mike. — Você já contou a Bella que o seu melhor amigo quase morreu quando soube do seu caso com a mulher dele?

Ele olhou para o rosto de Bella e sorriu com um ar desagradável.

— Não, acho que não. Embora, graças a você, ela deixou de ser uma menina muito inocente... e talvez não fique muito chocada.

O sorriso dele se alargou.

— Na verdade, quem terá uma desagradável surpresa à espera é o pai dela. E isso não poderia acontecer com esta família...

Ele pegou as fotos e saiu, de maneira agressiva, da cozinha. Poucos segundos depois, ouviram a porta da frente bater.

— Nossa! — comentou Edward. — Isso me lembra que... Precisamos contratar um vidraceiro. Vamos fazer isso antes ou depois do café?

Ela olhou para ele.

— Você conseguiria fazer isso? Seria capaz de se sentar e tomar um café da manhã, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

— Eu avisei que isso aconteceria, Isabella. Sinto muito se eu estava com a razão. — E fez uma pausa. — De qualquer maneira, o que ele quis dizer com surpresas desagradáveis?

Ela fez um gesto de impaciência.

— E isso importa? É o Mike revidando, eu imagino. — E acrescentou com amargura: — Tentando esconder que está sofrendo por amor.

— Ah, claro — disse Edward. — Mas eu tenho certeza de que ficará curado muito rapidamente.

Ela serviu o café e o trouxe para a mesa, dizendo com frieza:

— Ao contrário de Emmett Masen... aparentemente... Você quer um ovo cozido?

— Essa história — disse ele — foi um pouco diferente. E, sim, cozido durante quatro minutos, por favor.

Fez-se um silêncio, e então ele disse:

— Você não vai perguntar sobre a minha participação no fim do casamento de Emmett e as consequências disso?

— Não — respondeu Bella, colocando uma panela de água para ferver os ovos. — Isso não é da minha conta.

Enquanto colocava os pratos e as colheres na mesa, Edward pegou a mão dela. A voz era áspera.

— Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer?

E a sua droga de resposta habitual?

 _A esposa de seu amigo se chamava Barbie? Foi por isso que você escolheu morar aqui, para que os jornais não soubessem que ela está com você de novo, para que não desencavassem o velho escândalo?_

Mas ela não podia perguntar nada disso, porque não queria ouvir a resposta. Porque não seria capaz de suportar.

E obrigou-se a dar de ombros.

— Não há nada a ser dito. Você tem a sua vida. Eu tenho a minha — disse Bella.

— E não sou capaz de compartilhar da sua atitude cavalheiresca de amor, casamento e fidelidade.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Mas entendo que, como resultado do que aconteceu, os Masen estão divorciados?

— Sim.

— Sendo assim, eu não preciso saber de mais nada.

— Tudo bem, vamos deixar isso de lado por um tempo. Mas há outra coisa que precisamos conversar. — Ele fez uma pausa. — A noite passada.

— Não. — Ela se apressou em dizer. — Mais uma vez, não há nada a ser conversado. Você estava certo... — Ela continuou, e as palavras saíam espremidas por conta do nó na garganta. — Eu estava com medo e me comportei mal. Isso é tudo... E eu só posso pedir desculpas.

Houve um silêncio, depois Edward disse muito calmamente:

— Como você quiser...

E a cadeira raspou no chão, enquanto se levantava.

— Pensando bem, talvez seja melhor se eu não ficar para o café da manhã. Obrigado pelo café. — E parou na porta, olhando para ela e entortando a boca de modo cínico. — E obrigado pelo sofá, claro.

E ele se foi, deixando uma sensação de casa vazia e silenciosa.


	14. CAPÍTULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13 de** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

O trabalho era tudo. Um trabalho que preenchia todos os espaços vazios que ecoavam. Que tirava a oportunidade de pensar, que suspendia a agonia de um lamento que ela não poderia aguentar.

 _Porque eu sou melhor sem ele_ , Bella pensou, decidida. _E tenho de continuar dizendo isso a mim mesma até acreditar. Ele nunca foi meu, de maneira nenhuma. E devo me lembrar disso também._

Ela ligou para um vidraceiro que prometeu chegar antes do meio-dia, depois mergulhou num turbilhão de afazeres domésticos.

No início da tarde, mal acabara de esvaziar a máquina de lavar e estava pendurando as toalhas e fronhas no varal no jardim quando ouviu a voz do pai.

Ele segurava um pedaço de papel na mão, e Bella praguejou baixinho ao reconhecer o recibo do vidraceiro, que tinha a intenção de jogar fora.

— Oi, meu amor... — O pai a abraçou — O que aconteceu com a porta da frente?

Ela forçou um sorriso.

— E uma longa história.

— Entendo... — E a olhou pensativo. — Quer um chá ou algo mais forte?

Eles tomaram chá em um canto do jardim sombreado por fúcsias. Charlie Swan ouviu as histórias hesitantes, e em versão cuidadosamente editada, de Bella sem comentários...

Quando ela terminou, ele ficou sentado, em silêncio, por um bom tempo, então suspirou.

— Nunca pensei que diria isso sobre ninguém, minha querida, mas fico realmente contente que nem Mike Stanley nem Tania tenham nascido por aqui. Portanto, eu não os batizei nem preparei para a crisma. Se tivesse feito isso, sentiria que tinha falhado. — E fez uma pausa. — Mas fico feliz que Edward tenha vindo ajudá-la, assim não teve de ficar sozinha.

Bella se inclinou para frente e pegou uma margarida, girando-a entre os dedos. Ela manteve o rosto e a voz sem expressão.

— Sim, foi gentil da parte dele.

— Mas o que é essa surpresa desagradável de Mike? Você tem alguma ideia?

Bella franziu a testa.

— Nenhuma. Queria ter...

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, então despertou a si mesma com determinação.

— E como foi a sua viagem? Gostou de rever o sr. Castleton?

— Sim, muito. Mas não foi simplesmente uma folga agradável. Acho que não fui muito claro sobre isso com você. E Derek não é um simples "senhor", como tantos outros. Ele foi nomeado bispo de Milcaster há seis meses, e como o cargo de deão ficou recentemente vago, ele me chamou, oferecendo o posto...

Bella engasgou.

— Mas isso é maravilhoso... não é? O que você disse?

— Que daria a minha resposta em alguns dias.

Ela franziu a testa.

— Depois da visita do arquidiácono?

— Não, minha querida. Não estou esperando a suspensão do fechamento da nossa igreja. Mas queria ter um pouco de tempo para pensar e orar. E para falar com você, é claro. — Segurou a mão da filha. — Quero saber o que você está planejando fazer com a sua vida.

— Bem... Ainda pretendo obter o grau de bacharel em educação, mas isso só no ano que vem, para que eu possa ir com você a Milcaster, se você quiser. Quero cuidar da sua nova casa...

Ela viu uma leve sombra no rosto dele e apressou-se a dizer:

— A não ser que já exista alguém para fazer isso.

— Na verdade... existe, minha querida. — Charlie ainda parecia perturbado. — O falecido deão era solteiro, e a governanta dele espera ficar por lá, eu acho. Ela estava com ele há alguns anos e parece uma mulher agradável. Mas não era nisso que eu pensava. Estou mais preocupado com você.

Os dedos dele se apertaram em torno dos dela.

— Você está absolutamente certa sobre a faculdade de educação? Não vai considerar outras opções?

Ela olhou para o chão.

— Eu não gostaria de ficar aqui depois do que aconteceu...

E deu de ombros, antes de dizer:

— Acho que chegou a hora de uma ruptura completa. E tenho certeza de que vou encontrar alguma coisa para fazer em Milcaster. — Ela acrescentou em tom alegre: — Vai ser quase uma aventura.

Ele não disse nada, então Bella prosseguiu:

— Conte-me sobre a reitoria. E sobre a catedral, claro. Ela tem uma daquelas velhas fechaduras?

— Tem, sim... E a reitoria é encantadora, reformada no início do século XVIII, pelo que me disseram.

Charlie ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

— São tantos anos de nossas vidas ligados a Hazelton Magna... Mas chega! Só estou lamentando termos de ir embora dessa maneira. — E parou, mais uma vez. — Eu queria poder sentir algo mais positivo nas suas intenções.

Ela conseguiu dar uma risadinha.

— Você quer dizer que o caminho para o inferno pode ser pavimentado por conta do que aconteceu? Vou tomar cuidado para que isso não aconteça.

No entanto, enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa, Bella percebeu que não parava de pensar em Edward durante o tempo todo e continuou pensando nele durante a tarde, depois durante a noite...

Na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã, ela disse, em tom casual:

— Imagino que seja melhor começarmos a pensar no que vamos levar quando nos mudarmos.

O pai dela fez uma careta.

— Que ideia...

— Por que você não separa seus livros e coisas especiais? Eu cuido do resto...

— Querida, você não vai ter tempo, não com o seu trabalho.

— Na verdade, eu decidi desistir do trabalho. Como vamos embora, não conseguiria terminar, e Edward terá mais tempo para encontrar um substituto.

— Mas você não disse a ele...

Bella se moveu, desconfortável.

— Vou telefonar mais tarde. Mas Edward quase nunca está em casa.

— Claro... Ele é um jovem muito ocupado. — E sorriu, enquanto se levantava. — Preciso cuidar do serviço da manhã.

Mesmo sozinha em casa, Bella relutava em ligar para Edward. Ela passara roupa, os vegetais estavam prontos e uma galinha assava no forno quando, por fim, Bella pegou o telefone, esperando que ele estivesse em outro lugar.

Mas ligou direto para a suíte.

— Isabella — disse ele. — Eu senti que você ligaria, claro... Para me dizer que está deixando o trabalho.

— É isso mesmo — declarou ela com firmeza. — Pois não vou mais morar aqui.

Houve um silêncio, depois ele perguntou:

— Está fugindo, Bella?

— Nada disso — negou ela rapidamente. _Talvez demasiado depressa. —_ É que vamos nos mudar para Milcaster muito em breve. Meu pai vai ser o novo deão.

— E você, vai ser o quê? A filha do deão que servirá chá para as esposas dos clérigos?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Por um tempo... Até que eu possa entrar em um curso de formação de professores.

— Ah... Então parece que eu devo permitir sua partida...

Bella hesitou.

— Eu não quero deixá-lo na mão, então vou me certificar de que os móveis cheguem em segurança amanhã.

— Isso não será necessário — disse Edward. — Barbie vai chegar hoje à tarde. Ela vai cuidar disso. — E fez uma pausa. — A não ser, é claro, que você queira conhecê-la.

— Obrigada — agradeceu ela, esperando que ele não tivesse percebido que se engasgara com o ar. — Eu... tenho milhares de coisas para fazer por aqui.

A voz dele era gentil.

— Sendo assim, prefiro não te ocupar...

— Não... — disse ela outra vez. — Bem... adeus.

E desligou o telefone com a mão trêmula.

Após o almoço, decidiu ir ao jardim para podá-lo um pouco.

Bella estava voltando à casa, para beber alguma coisa, quando encontrou o pai segurando um envelope.

— Alguém chamado Otto acaba de trazer isso para você, minha querida. Ordens do chefe, disse ele.

— Otto é o motorista de Edwrad. — comentou ela dando de ombros. — O equivalente a um faz-tudo.

Dentro do envelope, havia um cheque e um bilhete, que dizia: "Pelos serviços prestados". Ambos assinados Edward Cullen.

Com a voz rouca de incredulidade, ela disse:

— Pai... é um cheque de 2 mil libras. Eu não posso aceitar tudo isso. Não trabalhei tanto tempo assim para ele.

E o vigário disse calmamente:

— E claro que pode, minha querida. Você era uma funcionária de valor, e ele quis te dar um bônus.

— Sendo assim, vou doá-lo à igreja.

— Não — disse o pai com firmeza. — Lembre-se de quanto você trabalhou naquela escola por uma ninharia. Neste momento, a caridade pode começar em casa... Por que não tira umas férias em algum lugar? Compre algumas roupas novas também.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— Você deve agradecer a ele, é claro.

Bella amassou o bilhete de Edward. E disse, de maneira tensa:

— Vou escrever para ele.

Depois entrou em casa.

— O arquidiácono vai nos encontrar no salão do vilarejo? — perguntou Bella.

— Sim, e ele está a caminho. E parecia um pouco mal-humorado quando ligou.

Havia um clima estranho no ar no vilarejo aquela semana.

Naquela manhã, Bella entreouvira June Jackson conversando com outra mulher.

— Novos móveis chegando todos os dias... — disse ela. — E o maior colchão que Ted já viu. Foram precisos quatro homens para carregá-lo.

Bella deu meia-volta antes que fosse flagrada. Sabia perfeitamente que Edward estava reformando o dossel no quarto principal. E ainda não tinha agradecido pelo cheque...

Ela preferia não participar da reunião daquela tarde, mas devia estar ao lado do pai.

O carro do arquidiácono estava estacionado perto da porta do salão paroquial quando eles chegaram.

Uma multidão se reunira por lá. Quase todos os bancos estavam tomados. Olhando em volta, Bella viu rostos que sequer conhecia. E avistou Eleazar Denali a mulher dele sentados juntos, com os rostos impassíveis.

O arquidiácono estava de pé, na frente do salão, conversando com a sra. Stanley.

Quando Bella e o vigário caminharam na direção deles, a sra. Stanley se afastou rapidamente, juntando-se a Mike, que estava sentado, de cabeça baixa, na segunda fila.

— Vamos começar a reunião? — perguntou o arquidiácono.

Ao procurar um assento livre, Bella foi questionada por uma mulher de cabelo grisalho:

— Você é a filha do vigário?

Bella, ligeiramente confusa, queria perguntar: "Nós nos conhecemos?", mas o arquidiácono pediu silêncio e anunciou que os trabalhos começariam com uma oração.

Após a oração, o pai de Bella se levantou e disse:

— Eu recebi uma oferta para cobrir todo o custo de restauração, com a condição de que a paróquia continue a funcionar como sempre.

E tirou um envelope do bolso interno do casaco.

— E quem fez essa oferta? — perguntou o arquidiácono.

— Eu — anunciou Edward, aproximando-se. — Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Sé dinheiro é tudo o que precisam, eu posso fornecê-lo.

— Já ouvi falar no senhor — replicou o arquidiácono. — Suas façanhas no mundo do rock o tornaram famoso. Presumo que esta seja uma tentativa de se reinserir em condições normais na sociedade.

— O conselho paroquial não pode concordar com tal proposta — interveio a sra. Stanley. — Isso é dinheiro sujo de um homem não apto a viver perto de pessoas decentes.

E ela seguiu em frente:

— E o vigário, como eu já disse, é amigo dele, e chegou a permitir que sua filha fosse corrompida por esse... predador sexual.

Aterrorizada, Bella tentou se levantar para reagir ao que ouvia, mas foi detida pela mão da mulher sentada ao seu lado.

— Calma, minha filha. Melhor deixar que eles digam tudo o que querem dizer — murmurou a mulher.

O sr. Swan ficou em silêncio, mas o arquidiácono parecia completamente perplexo.

— Minha querida sra. Stanley... entendo que tenha certas preocupações, mas existem leis contra difamações...

Eleazar Denali o interrompeu:

— Mas isso não vale quando uma verdade precisa ser dita. O que está acontecendo aqui é um escândalo público. Essa menina abandonou a faculdade e não consegue ficar muito tempo em um emprego. Ela tentou se envolver com o filho da sra. Stanley, mas ele não parecia interessado. Por isso ficou animada ao ser cortejada por outro homem, com bastante dinheiro no bolso. E acabou na casa dele... trabalhando, supostamente. Trabalhando deitada, é o que parece. Por enquanto, apenas um quarto da casa foi reformado... A minha Tania suspeitou do que estava acontecendo e tirou algumas fotografias. Depois ela encontrou um desenho dessa menina feito por ele... e o desenho e as fotos estão aqui, para quem quiser ver.

— Eu gostaria de ver tudo isso — pediu a mulher sentada ao lado de Bella.

Eleazar Denali entregou tudo a ela.

— Como eu imaginava, trata-se do meu quarto — disse ela. — E que direito sua filha, ou seja lá quem for, tem de invadir a minha privacidade e tirar fotos? Aliás, a mulher nua neste desenho é exatamente igual à estátua à beira do lago.

Ela girou o corpo e olhou para Bella, que estava completamente corada.

— Caso tenha desenhado esta menina, Edward deveria abandonar a ideia de seguir carreira como pintor. O que o senhor acha, vigário? — perguntou ela, erguendo o desenho.

— Eu concordo com a senhora — declarou o sr. Swan, mantendo o tom calmo e pegando um papel dobrado que guardava no bolso. Bella o reconheceu imediatamente. Era o desenho feito por Edward na igreja.

— Esta, sem dúvida, é Isabella. Concorda, arquidiácono?

O homem murmurou alguma coisa, como quem concordava.

— Só um minuto — interveio Eleazar Denali, agressivo. — Quem é esta mulher?

O burburinho no salão foi inevitável. Então a mulher de cabelo grisalho ao lado de Bella se levantou e declarou:

— Meu nome é Margaret Barber, fui babá do sr. Cullen e agora trabalho em Ladysmere. Acho que vocês deveriam ter mais respeito por ele.

E se sentou.

 _Barber..._ pensou Bella, perdida.

— Você, por acaso... é a Barbie? — perguntou Bella à mulher em voz baixa.

— Sim, embora seja um apelido de que não gosto muito. Mas vamos ouvir o que o arquidiácono tem a dizer.

— Não vejo nenhum propósito em prolongar este encontro — anunciou ele, pegando o envelope. — Vou entregar isso ao bispo. E imagino que ele queira marcar uma reunião com o senhor, sr. Cullen.

Edward sorriu com educação e respondeu:

— Mal posso esperar por isso.

 _Meu Deus_ , pensou Bella, _quando olhar para trás, ele vai me ver. E eu não quero olhar na cara dele... muito menos depois de tudo isso o que aconteceu._

Ela se levantou, com a cabeça baixa, e caminhou em direção à porta, seguindo para o pequeno saguão.

— Bella... — Alguém a chamou.

Era Mike.

— Você não vai querer ouvir isso, mas eu sinto muito. Desculpe-me por tudo o que aconteceu. Mas você conhece a história de Edward e da esposa de Emmett Masen, certo? E isso foi verdade... Ele foi embora com ela.

— Adeus, Mike. — disse ela sem olhar para trás.


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14 de** **A Sedução Não Mente Tradução de** **Sara Craven**

Bella estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, com uma xícara de café intocada à frente dela, quando o pai voltou.

Ela disse:

— Você não me contou.

— Sobre a ajuda?— O vigário pegou a garrafa de café e serviu um pouco para si mesmo. — Minha querida, cada vez que eu mencionava o nome de Edward, você mudava de assunto. Além disso, ele só confirmou esta noite.

— Entendo — disse Bella respirando fundo. — E você sabia quem era a Barbie?

— Claro. — acrescentou Charlie em tom carinhoso: — E ele teria dito a você também, se você tivesse perguntado. Por que não perguntou?

Ela ergueu o rosto.

— Porque não era da minha conta.

— Nesse caso, acho que você não poderia reclamar...

Ela engasgou.

— Você acha que ele tem o direito de me fazer de boba?

— O que eu acho, minha querida, é que você mesma se fez de boba. — E fez uma pausa. — E vejo que não foi agradecer pelo que ele está fazendo pela igreja.

— Tenho certeza de que havia muita gente para fazer isso. Ninguém sentiria minha falta.

Houve um silêncio, então ele disse, de modo quase ríspido:

— E em momentos como este que eu me sinto tão incompetente... sem a sua mãe. — Ele pegou o café. — Vou para o meu escritório.

Bella olhou enquanto Charlie saía, com os pensamentos em turbilhão. Ele nunca falara assim antes. Como se ela o tivesse decepcionado.

Esperou cinco minutos; em seguida, foi atrás do pai. Ele estava sentado à escrivaninha, com o tabuleiro de xadrez na frente dele, resolvendo uma jogada.

— Pai, estou tão confusa...

— Você, minha querida? Bem, na verdade, acho que não está sozinha nisso.

— Por um lado, como é possível que Edward possa pagar os reparos na igreja, especialmente depois de comprar Ladysmere, com todo o custo de reformas e mobiliário?

— Acho que a banda dele, a Descent, está ensaiando um show de despedida. E Edward está doando a parte do cachê dele.

Ela engasgou.

— Mas isso não pode ser verdade... Edward disse que essa parte da vida dele tinha acabado.

— E evidente que mudou de ideia.

— Mas a banda não será a mesma sem Emmett Masen — protestou Bella. — As pessoas podem não comparecer aos shows...

— Edward disse que o grupo original estará presente.

Ela disse com ardor:

— Isso não é possível. Não depois de Edward ter destruído o casamento do amigo.

O pai lhe lançou um olhar astuto.

— Eu acho que esse rapaz vai participar, minha querida. Mas se você quiser uma explicação mais completa, terá de perguntar a Edward. — Ele moveu um cavalo. — E acho que você o encontrará em casa.

Ela não precisava do casaco que tinha levado, pensou, enquanto caminhava até Ladysmere. Ainda estava muito quente. Bella estava prestes a tocar a campainha quando ouviu um som fraco de música... E, em vez disso, andou em volta da casa, em direção ao terraço traseiro.

As janelas da sala estavam abertas. E, enquanto se aproximava, ela reconheceu o _Réquiem_ de Mozart sendo tocado.

Bella deu um passo hesitante para dentro e parou, pois a sala não era mais um espaço vazio.

Dois enormes sofás, acolchoados em azul-safira, ladeavam a lareira, e havia um espesso tapete de pele creme entre eles, na frente da lareira.

Edward estava recostado no sofá mais distante, com a camisa desabotoada até a cintura, um copo de vidro contendo um líquido dourado em uma das mãos e o rosto pensativo, quase amargo.

Ela ficou tentada a recuar, mas obrigou-se a dar mais um passo para frente.

Com isso, ele ergueu o rosto, estreitando os olhos, com espanto total. Enquanto a encarava, o corpo já não estava relaxado, mas sim tenso, como uma mola.

Ela tentou sorrir.

— Acho que eu te assustei, certo?

— Sim, você me assustou — respondeu ele. — Eu pensei que você estaria em outro lugar, aproveitando os primeiros momentos de reconciliação... Ou resolveu fazê-lo esperar?

— Do que você está falando?

— Eu não sou cego, Isabella — disse Edward com voz cansada. — Eu vi Mike Stanley te seguindo para fora do salão... E, quando saí, ambos tinham sumido. Eu disse que, se você fosse paciente, ele perceberia o idiota que foi. Parece que eu estava certo.

— Não... — Ela fez que não com a cabeça. — Você está completamente enganado. Ele veio pedir desculpas. Terminou definitivamente o caso com a Tania... e está planejando ir embora.

— Bem, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que ele vai voltar.

— Sinceramente, eu espero que não. — Bella hesitou. — E vim aqui para te perguntar uma coisa.

— Então é melhor se sentar — disse ele. — Estou bebendo uísque. Você quer?

— Sim. Por favor.

A boca de Edward se retorceu de maneira irônica.

— Deve ser uma pergunta bombástica, certo? — comentou ele enquanto desligava a música.

Bella se sentou no sofá em frente. Era como se afundasse em uma nuvem macia, maravilhosa, imaginou ela, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

— Entregaram ontem... — disse Edward voltando com uma garrafa e outro copo.

— É lindo — elogiou ela, passando a mão sobre o tecido azul luxuoso. Ela balançou a cabeça. — Você não perde tempo, não é?

— Não quando encontro o que quero — concordou ele, retomando o lugar. E ergueu o copo. — Saúde!

Bella murmurou uma resposta. Em seguida, tomou um gole do uísque, saboreando com cautela.

Houve um silêncio, então Edward disse:

— Estou ouvindo...

— Meu pai falou que a sua banda está se juntando novamente. E assim que você está levantando o dinheiro para a reforma da igreja?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Se o bispo aceitar o meu dinheiro sujo, claro. É o show de despedida que planejamos há muito tempo. E estamos gravando um último álbum também. Emmett e eu estamos trabalhando nisso desde que voltei à Grã-Bretanha.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Então ele te perdoou...

— De quê? — perguntou Edward em tom irônico. Depois fez que não com a cabeça. — Eu é que deveria perdoá-lo.

— Não estou entendendo...

— E como entenderia? Essa história é tão distante do seu mundo... Ou pelo menos deveria ser.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— O sucesso do Descent foi instantâneo e meteórico. Tudo... álcool, drogas, mulheres... estava à nossa disposição. Foi um período de excesso total.

Edward deu um sorriso amarelo.

— E nós cometemos excessos. Um dia... porém, você acorda e quer saber o que está fazendo consigo mesmo. Percebe que nada o deixa tão animado como estar em algum palco, ouvindo a multidão enlouquecida. Quando isso acontece, você recebe de volta o seu autocontrole e a sua autoestima. No entanto, era tarde demais para Emmett. Meu melhor amigo tinha se tornado um viciado em álcool e cocaína, e eu não vira isso acontecendo. O casamento dele com Rosalie já tinha terminado. Ela era uma linda mulher, mas não podia lidar com o que Emmett se tornara. Ela veio me pedir ajuda, e eu a levei para a casa dos pais dela, em Málaga, o que provavelmente provocou os boatos. Mesmo depois de Emmett ter concordado em ir à reabilitação, os pais dele se recusaram a acreditar que o filho sensível e tranquilo era viciado em algo. Para eles, _eu_ fui o cretino que o levou para o mau caminho.

E acrescentou, chateado:

— Olhando para trás, talvez tivessem um fundo de razão... Eu deveria ter notado que ele estava mais vulnerável do que o resto de nós, deveria ter cuidado de Emmett.

E ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— De qualquer forma, ele está de volta agora. Ainda é um alcoólatra, claro, mas está totalmente fora das drogas. E planejando se tornar um oleiro quando o Descent finalmente tiver terminado.

— E Rosalie? — perguntou Bella. — O que aconteceu com ela?

Ele parecia ligeiramente surpreso.

— Além do fato de que ela se divorciou dele, eu não tenho a menor ideia. Nem esperava que ela mantivesse contato. Mas por que essa pergunta agora, e não antes?

— Porque eu pensava que ela era a Barbie — respondeu Bella.

Ele ficou quieto de repente.

— E se fosse? Qual seria o problema?

Gaguejando um pouco, Bella respondeu:

— Bem, isso teria explicado por que você queria comprar uma casa em um lugar tranquilo... Para fazer um novo começo, com ela. — Bella fingiu olhar para o relógio. — Mas eu tomei muito do seu tempo.

— Não — disse ele. — Você nunca faria isso... E acho que sabe disso. — Havia um tom na voz de Edward que ela achou enervante. — Agora, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta. Por que você fugiu após a reunião, se não foi por causa do Mike?

— Você realmente pensou que eu desejaria ter algo mais com ele?

— Por que não? — Ele deu de ombros. — As vezes, amamos a pessoa errada, mesmo sabendo que isso levará ao sofrimento. Você mesma me disse.

Ela enrubesceu.

— Eu não falava do Mike. Você devia saber disso. Eu... Eu estava falando de maneira geral. — Bella respirou fundo. — Mas também fugi porque estava envergonhada.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueram.

— Você acha que alguém acreditou na sua ex-chefe e no terrível pai de Tania?

— Não... — respondeu ela. — Na verdade, eu estava pensando em Ted Jackson. — E olhou para o copo. — Não entendo por que ele disse... aquilo... sobre nós. Você deve ter ficado constrangido com os comentários.

— Não... — disse Edward. — Nem um pouco. Pois ele estava errado em apenas uma coisa. Ele afirmou que todos sabiam que _eu_ estava te cortejando. No entanto, acho que se esqueceu de pensar em você, que era a mais envolvida na história, a personagem mais conhecida do local... É claro que você pode estar tentando encontrar uma forma delicada de dizer que não me queria nem pintado de ouro...

— Eu não entendo — assumiu Bella num tom de voz que não reconhecia.

Edward colocou o copo no chão, na lateral do sofá.

— Vejamos...

A voz dele era firme e intensa.

— Eu te amo, Isabella. Eu te amei desde o momento em que te vi... E sempre te amarei. Eu quero me casar e passar o resto da minha vida com você.

— Mas isso não é possível. Nós... Nós acabamos de nos conhecer.

Ela não parava de tremer, a voz estava rouca.

— Nós mal nos conhecemos... — disse ela.

— Querida, você conhece Mike Stanley há muito tempo e o namorou alguns meses, mas o que você realmente sabe sobre ele?

— Mas você não... não pode me amar... — disse Bella descontrolada. — Você me mandou ir embora na outra noite...

— O que mais eu poderia fazer?— Edward abriu os braços. Depois disse, com muita ternura: — Querida, eu te amo de verdade. Você é um sonho tornado realidade. No entanto, tudo indicava que ainda estava apaixonada por Mike, e eu não podia suportar a ideia de que só poderia ser um substituto... Porque poderia chegar o momento em que você percebesse, sem sombra de dúvida, que estava nos braços errados, e eu... eu não poderia correr esse risco. Parecia mais seguro... mais sábio, te mandar embora, até que eu pudesse ter a certeza de que você me amava e de que não amava a mais ninguém. Além disso — acrescentou ele, com cautela — , nem o carpete da sua casa ou uma estreita cama de solteiro eram opções ideais para o tipo de sedução que eu tinha em mente. E, como eu tinha certeza de que você não estava tomando pílulas, não ter qualquer proteção por perto foi um fator adicional.

— Ah... — Bella estava corando outra vez.

— Na verdade — disse ele, deixando escapar um suspiro — , eu te desafiei a tirar o roupão, sabendo que você não faria isso. Da mesma maneira como não teria saído nua do lago quando eu te conheci.

E sorriu para ela.

— Voltei para casa em transe naquela ocasião, sabendo que compraria uma casa para compartilhar com você e com mais ninguém. Quando fui à sua casa, no dia seguinte, foi para dar ao seu pai um resumo franco sobre o meu passado, delinear o meu futuro e assegurá-lo de que as minhas intenções eram inteiramente honradas.

Bella engasgou.

— E o que foi que ele disse? — perguntou ela.

— Ele pensou por um momento, depois sorriu e me desejou sorte.

— E não falou sobre o Mike?

— Nem uma palavra. Deixou que eu descobrisse por mim mesmo e sofresse a tortura dos condenados. Eu nunca tinha ficado com ciúmes antes e não gostei nada disso.

— No entanto, você me deixou pensar que a Barbie era sua namorada...

— Na vã esperança de que poderia provocar alguma reação. No entanto, você simplesmente preparou o quarto, como se a chegada dela não te incomodasse em nada, em vez de me agarrar pelo pescoço e exigir saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Mas você não entende — disse Bella sem fôlego — que eu estava com medo de perguntar! Com medo da sua resposta. Parecia melhor, de alguma forma... Eu não sei. Era como se isso pudesse, de alguma maneira, me fazer menos infeliz.

E ele disse, com voz rouca:

— Ah, meu amor querido.

E se levantou, colocando-a de pé, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

— Bem, eu estou preparado para assumir o risco. Portanto, a minha maravilhosa, a minha preciosa menina quer se casar comigo?

Ela deslizou os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward, sentindo o cabelo acobreado, desgrenhado e sedoso sob as mãos, sorrindo para os olhos dele, que a observavam com intensidade terna.

Baixinho, ela respondeu:

— Digamos que... o que eu poderia fazer, além de dizer... sim e sim?

Ele repetiu o nome de Bella com a respiração entrecortada e começou a beijá-la, no princípio lentamente, depois com voracidade. A boca sorvia a dela. E os esfomeados e inexperientes sentidos de Bella respondiam em uma espécie de delírio.

O corpo dela estava colado ao dele, como se quisesse ser absorvido por aquela dureza, totalmente masculina, de ossos e músculos. Pela primeira vez, Bella notava uma enorme necessidade de estar junto, de unir-se ao homem dela. Ao homem dela...

As mãos dele deslizaram para baixo, traçando a extensão da coluna de Bella e moldando a curva esbelta dos quadris dela, enquanto a puxava para ainda mais perto, despertando-a para a demanda potente da excitação dele e para tudo o que isso significava.

Os lábios dele mordiscavam o pescoço dela, deslizando para baixo da abertura da camisa e empurrando o tecido para os lados, para alcançar a pele quente que se escondia logo abaixo.

Bella sentiu os seios incharem contra a renda do sutiã; os mamilos endureciam de excitação à carícia de Edward.

E, no entanto, este foi também o início de uma jornada para a qual ela estava totalmente despreparada.

Edward, ela sabia, estava acostumado a mulheres muito diferentes nos braços e na cama dele. Mulheres que atenderiam às demandas e aos desejos dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça.

— O que foi?

— Nada...

— Será? Você parece distante...

— É idiotice, eu sei. Mas eu nunca...

E parou, sem saber como prosseguir. Horrorizada ante a possibilidade de ele rir dela.

— Querida, você não deve ter medo. No entanto, se quiser mais tempo, posso ser paciente. Nós podemos ficar noivos. Avisar nossas famílias, colocar um aviso nos jornais, comprar um anel...

Ele correu um dedo pela curva da bochecha dela.

— Agora, vou abrir um champanhe e vamos beber ao nosso futuro antes de levá-la para casa.

Ela o observou sair da sala.

Aquele era o homem que ela amava, e que, por algum milagre, a amava também. Como as intenções dele eram honradas, ele estava voltando para beber um vinho com ela, antes de levá-la para casa.

Só que... _aquela_ era a casa dela. Ela pertencia àquele lugar. Ela pertencia a ele e deveria chamá-lo de volta para dizer tudo isso a ele. Para provar a intensidade dos sentimentos dela.

Em vez disso, ela deixou uma incerteza passageira estragar um momento que nunca mais voltaria.

Ela ficou inquieta e se aproximou das janelas, olhando através do terraço para o jardim ainda brilhando sob o último raio de sol da tarde. E, além dos gramados, protegido pelos arbustos altos, havia o lago.

 _O lago..._

De repente, ela começou a sorrir. Ela riu alto. Tirando os sapatos, ela desabotoou a camisa, que deixou nos degraus do terraço.

Parou do outro lado do gramado, abriu o zíper da saia, que tirou, e seguiu em frente, deixando-a na grama.

Ela colocou o sutiã sobre o galho de uma árvore e se aproximou da beira do lago.

A dama ainda estava por lá, olhando para baixo, para as águas, que haviam sido limpas desde a última vez que Bella estivera lá, e que agora refletiam as listras azul-turquesa, rosa e ouro no céu.

— Deseje-me sorte — disse ela à estátua enquanto tirava a calcinha e a deixava ao pé da estátua, antes de, com calma, mergulhar a ponta dos dedos na água, até que ficasse mais profunda.

Ela não o ouviu chegar, mas sabia que ele estava lá. Ela se virou, devagar, de pé, imóvel, por um longo momento, deixando-o observar o corpo dela, antes de levantar as mãos para tirar o prendedor de cabelo e agitá-lo sobre os ombros. E esperar...

O rosto de Edward ficou tenso, os olhos chamejantes. Ele disse com a voz rouca:

— Isabella... Ah, meu Deus, você é tão bonita...

Ela caminhou de volta para o banco, sorrindo para ele, mas sem pressa. Em seguida, foi para os braços dele.

As mãos de Edward tremiam ligeiramente à medida que a tocava, traçando os ombros, o arredondado inclinado dos seios, a cintura fina, como se ela fosse uma infinitamente preciosa e delicada estatueta de porcelana que poderia ser quebrada por falta de jeito.

E se ajoelhou, de repente, pressionando o rosto contra a barriga dela, com as mãos segurando-lhe os quadris.

Ele disse com a voz abafada:

— Agora, sou eu quem está com medo.

— Não. — Bella acariciou o cabelo de Edward. — O que é isso?

Ele olhou para ela.

— Esta é a primeira vez que fico apaixonado. Eu não sabia como me sentiria. E queria que fosse perfeita... para você... esta primeira vez.

Ela também se ajoelhou. Beijou-o na boca, consciente da primeira onda doce de prazer quando os lábios dele se abriram e ela sentiu o lento deslizar quente da língua dele contra a dela.

As mãos de Edward foram para os seios de Bella, acariciando-os. Os polegares provocaram os mamilos até que ficassem rígidos.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou cada um deles na boca, um de cada vez, lambendo cada bico ereto, cada bico sensível, com delicadeza, mas com vontade, e Bella sentiu um tremor percorrendo o corpo, como um desejo inequívoco, algo que a chocou pela intensidade.

A cabeça de Bella caiu para trás, e um suspiro escapou da garganta enquanto os dedos de Edward se entrelaçavam no cabelo dela, trazendo-a de volta para ele, em um beijo profundo e apaixonado que a deixou sem forças e entorpecida.

Ele a tomou nos braços, deitando-a no chão.

Contudo, em vez da grama fresca, ela sentiu uma suavidade reconfortante contra a carne nua, e percebeu que estava deitada no tapete que tinham usado para o piquenique à luz de velas.

Ela se divertia deslizando as mãos dentro da camisa de Edward, acariciando aqueles ombros largos e musculosos.

Certa vez, Edward disse que gostava de fazer ginástica... e parecia verdade.

— Você está em ótima forma — disse ela num tom de voz irreconhecível.

— E você, minha querida, é o paraíso — respondeu ele com voz rouca.

Porque as mãos dele estavam descobrindo-a também, explorando cada curva esbelta e delicada. E os lábios de Edward seguiam o caminho complexo e sedutor dos dedos, despertando sensações que ela nunca conhecera até aquele momento. Sentimentos que a derretiam, que transformavam o sangue em uma maré quente.

E ele a deixou ainda mais louca, como quando deslizava a mão do quadril, com uma lentidão torturante, até a coxa. Onde se demorava, com os dedos suaves como uma brisa na pele sensibilizada.

Ela sentiu um raio de desejo tão penetrante e profundo que quase gritou em voz alta.

O corpo de Bella foi relaxando ante a provocação sensual do toque de Edward. Mas isso não era suficiente, ela pensou, suprimindo um pequeno gemido.

E a mão dele se moveu, abrindo caminho por entre as coxas dela, em direção ao calor escaldante do interior de Bella, com maestria inata, encontrando o pequeno botão sensível entre as dobras sedosas e femininas, e circulando lenta e delicadamente com a ponta do dedo, até deixá-lo inchado e dolorido de excitação.

E, então, quando ela pensou que não podia suportar mais nada, sentiu os dedos de Edward penetrando a umidade quente e lisa, com movimentos ritmados, levando-a, com um objetivo implacável, em direção a algum ápice inimaginável.

O corpo dela se arqueou contra o dele, a respiração ficou presa na garganta, os últimos vestígios de controle se esvaíam enquanto todo o seu ser se concentrava cegamente numa espiral de requintada agonia. Ela podia ouvir-se gemendo, desejosa, suplicante, e pensou tê-lo ouvido murmurar:

— Sim...

Então, quando os dedos insistentes e inteligentes de Edward a levaram ao ápice, e o corpo entrou em convulsão, a voz falhou, e ela gritou o nome dele.

Depois, ela chorou um pouco, e Edward a abraçou, beijando-lhe a boca e os cílios molhados, sussurrando palavras que viveriam no coração e na memória dela para sempre.

Os ecos do prazer ainda estavam reverberando dentro dela, fazendo-a pedir por mais, desencadeando uma resposta renovada e imediata aos lábios.

Querendo que a alegria voltasse.

Porém, quando ela estava levando as mãos à fivela de prata do cinto dele, Edward a deteve, dizendo baixinho:

— Aqui não... Agora não, minha querida. Vai ficar mais escuro e frio em breve, e eu quero ter você na cama comigo, mas não com pneumonia.

Ela se viu envolta calorosamente no tapete, depois nos braços dele, enquanto ele caminhava de volta para a casa, ignorando os protestos e reivindicações dela para ser colocada no chão.

— Você acha que eu vou estragar uma das minhas fantasias favoritas? Sem chance. — E deu um beijo no cabelo emaranhado de Bella. — Quem está falando aqui é o pirata espanhol de quem herdei alguns genes!

Quando chegaram ao quarto, rindo e sem fôlego, a cama de dossel foi outra revelação, coroada com almofadas brancas, com os lençóis meio escondidos por um cobertor preto e dourado, de cetim suntuoso.

— Você fez tudo isso?

Bella engasgou quando Edward a deitou na suavidade da cama.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não, surpreendentemente foi a Barbie... Pouco antes de ela ter anunciado que Otto a levaria à Barkland Grange para passar a noite. Como já mencionei, ela sempre faz o que quer.

Bella o viu se despir rapidamente, arregalando os olhos ao vê-lo nu. A imaginação nunca a levaria tão longe, e o que ela viu a deixou momentaneamente nervosa, até um pouco assustada.

Porém, quando ele começou a beijá-la e acariciá-la de novo, não havia lugar nem razão para dúvidas.

Em troca, as mãos de Bella percorriam os contornos rígidos, os dedos traçavam a longa espinha, chegando às nádegas masculinas, planas e musculosas, antes de deslizar no quadril para começar uma exploração mais íntima. O toque dela era hesitante no início, mas foi ficando mais ousado à medida que Edward gemia suavemente de prazer.

Quando chegou o momento, ela ajudou a deslizar a proteção sobre a ereção dele, antes de guiá-lo para o corpo úmido de desejo, levando-o mais profundamente a cada impulso, subindo e descendo com ele, no ritmo eterno do amor.

Experimentando mais uma vez a intensidade arrebatadora e ouvindo o grito de êxtase de Bella ecoar no quarto, ele também chegou ao clímax.

Depois eles deitaram, fazendo planos, entre doces beijos lentos.

Edward desceu para buscar o champanhe, ainda à espera de ser aberto, e o trouxe de volta com a roupa de Bella que pegara no jardim, dizendo que queria poupar Ted Jackson de ficar ruborizado.

— Eu liguei para o seu pai — disse ele.

— Falei com ele que amanhã te levo para casa.

— Ah... — Bella tomou um gole de champanhe, apreensiva. — E o que foi que ele disse?

— Ele te mandou um abraço e disse que precisava sair. — Edward deslizou de volta para a cama. — Eu só vou me casar com você para tê-lo como sogro. Espero que você saiba disso. — E fez uma pausa. — Minha mãe e meu pai vão delirar. A primeira neta e uma nora novinha em folha em um único ano.

— Não é lindo fazer as pessoas felizes? — perguntou ela.

Edward sorriu para ela.

— Falando nisso... — disse ele, tirando a taça de champanhe com delicadeza, mas com firmeza, da mão dela.


End file.
